Disparition à Las Vegas
by sasusaku
Summary: qd on reprend les personnages de naruto et qu'on les replacent dans une histoire d'harlequin FIn et oui le dernier chapitre
1. Default Chapter

ben voilà je pense qu'il n'y a jamais assez de fiction sur le couple sasuké sakura l'histoire est prise d'un harlequin si cela ne con vient pas dites le moi et je l'arrêterais je pense faire une fiction plus tard part mes propres moyen mais j'ai pas trop le tps

les personnages de naruto ne m'appartiennet pas (dommage!)

**Chapitre1**

Las Vegas. Quel délire !  
Au volant de sa décapotable louée à l'aéroport, Sakura Haruno prit la direction du Strip, le fameux boulevard aux innombrables casinos. Le sphinx géant qui flanquait l'entrée du plus récent complexe hôtelier de la ville – copie conforme d'une authentique pyramide égyptienne – lui arracha son premier « oh » de stupéfaction. Un peu plus loin, un immense château moyenâgeux hérissé de donjons et un lion doré aux dimensions colossales semblaient se défier d'un côté à l'autre du carrefour.  
Comme Ino le lui avait expliqué, la démesure était de règle dans cette cité ahurissante. Ce qui n'empêchait pas la New-Yorkaise( dans le bouquin ils sont au usa) en principe blasée qu'était Sakura de s'extasier devant cette gigantesque usine à rêves, fût-elle d'un goût pour le moins douteux.  
Son sourire ravi s'évanouit bien vite, toutefois, quand elle découvrit l'embouteillage qui l'attendait sur Las Vegas Boulevard. La circulation était pratiquement arrêtée d'un feu rouge à l'autre, aussi loin que sa vue lui permît d'en juger. D'après son plan de la ville, il lui restait environ six kilomètres à parcourir pour se rendre à la chapelle où sa meilleure amie s'apprêtait à se marier. La cérémonie commencerait dans vingt minutes à peine, et exigerait sa présence en tant que témoin et demoiselle d'honneur de la mariée. Elle aurait préféré arriver quelques jours plus tôt, mais Ino ne lui avait annoncé la grande nouvelle qu'au dernier moment, deux jours avant le jour J exactement. D'ailleurs, Sakura s'estimait heureuse d'avoir trouvé une place d'avion le matin même.  
– Allons, avancez ! Personne ne sait donc conduire correctement, dans cette fichue ville ? Chauffards du dimanche !  
Exaspérée, elle souligna ses propos d'un bon coup de klaxon. D'autres avertisseurs lui répondirent instantanément, et elle se tassa dans son siège avec un soupir résigné. Elle allait arriver en retard, et Ino ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.  
De longue date, son amie connaissait son manque d'exactitude et sa nonchalance d'artiste. Mais peut-être s'agissait-il là de compenser le rythme trépidant de son existence à New York, et plus précisément à Broadway où elle se produisait sur une scène de music-hall.  
Cette fois-ci, pourtant, ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle avait vraiment fait tout son possible pour arriver à l'heure aujourd'hui. Arrêtée à un feu rouge, elle profita de l'occasion pour se regarder dans le rétroviseur. Horreur ! Bien qu'elle eût enfilé un petit ensemble de soie et rafraîchi son maquillage un quart d'heure avant l'atterrissage, ses cheveux à présent ébouriffés par le vent lui donnaient l'air d'une folle. Soucieuse de faire honneur à Ino, elle prit un peigne dans son sac et s'efforça de discipliner la cascade qui encadraient son visage. Tout en redémarrant au vert, elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son blush, afin de l'utiliser au prochain arrêt.  
L'opération achevée, elle consulta de nouveau la pendule : il ne lui restait plus que sept minutes...  
– Mon Dieu, Ino, je suis désolée !  
Observant les façades scintillantes des casinos-hôtels qui bordaient l'avenue, à la recherche d'un repère quelconque, elle reconnut le Caraïbes où travaillait son amie, danseuse de revue au music-hall de l'hôtel. A trois immeubles de là, une chapelle tout illuminée de néons tapageurs attirait irrésistiblement le regard. Sakura crut un moment avoir atteint son but, puis déchanta en lisant l'inscription qui surmontait la porte. Il y avait des centaines de chapelles de ce genre à Las Vegas, capitale du mariage ultrarapide. Cinq cents mètres plus loin, une déception identique l'attendait. A quatre minutes de l'heure fatidique, le compte à rebours avait commencé. Du moins la circulation était-elle fluide, à présent. Deux minutes plus tard, elle aperçut enfin la « Petite Chapelle des Amoureux », une bâtisse pimpante avec son clocher ajouré et son crépi immaculé.  
Soulagée d'être arrivée juste à temps, la jeune femme se gara sur le parking presque vide, courut jusqu'à l'entrée, puis ralentit le pas avant de se faufiler par la porte entrouverte. Elle ne trouva personne dans le petit vestibule tapissé d'innombrables clichés de couples souriants, et pénétra dans la nef. De grandes gerbes de roses blanches fleurissaient l'autel éclairé par des chandeliers. Un orgue occupait un pan de mur sur la droite ; de l'autre côté de l'allée, après la dernière rangée de bancs, une estrade garnie de plantes vertes et de bouquets de lis avait été installée en guise de cadre pour la prise des photos.  
Seulement, il n'y avait ni photographe, ni organiste, ni prêtre... ni futurs mariés ! Que se passait-il donc ?  
– Puis-je vous renseigner ?  
Sakura fit volte-face en entendant une voix derrière elle. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années vêtu d'un surplis se tenait près de l'autel.  
– Je suis venue assister à un mariage, celui de Ino Yamanaka, dit-elle. Me serais-je trompée de jour ou d'heure ?  
– Non, mais c'est peut-être le cas de Mlle Yamanaka, répondit l'ecclésiastique d'un ton de reproche. Elle aurait dû arriver une demi-heure à l'avance pour se préparer.  
– Elle serait donc en retard à son propre mariage ? s'exclama Sakura.  
Décidément, la situation ne manquait pas de piquant. Et dire qu'elle avait elle-même frôlé l'ulcère dans son souci d'arriver à l'heure !  
– Il n'y aura pas de mariage, malheureusement.  
Sur ces mots, le prêtre inclina brièvement la tête et s'éloigna.

– Excusez-moi, hum, révérend... ?  
– Rock Lee, dit-il en s'immobilisant.( prêtre lui OO mon dieu c'est le cas de la dire )  
– Révérend Rock Lee, pourquoi annuler la cérémonie ?  
– Parce que je dois unir un autre couple dans moins d'une demi-heure.  
Ino avait vraiment mal choisi son moment pour renoncer à sa ponctualité coutumière, songea Sakura.  
– Puis-je utiliser votre téléphone afin d'appeler mon amie ?  
– J'ai déjà essayé à plusieurs reprises. Personne ne répond.  
– Elle est donc en route, conclut Sakura. Elle ne va plus tarder à arriver, et il vous suffira d'abréger légèrement le rituel.  
– Je ne l'attendrai pas plus de dix minutes.  
– Et si nous appelions le futur époux ?  
– Hélas, je n'ai aucun renseignement à son sujet, dit Rock Lee en détournant les yeux.  
– Nous trouverons son numéro dans l'annuaire. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
– Je ne sais pas.  
– Un instant, je vous prie. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Vous ne connaissez pas l'identité des gens que vous vous apprêtez à unir ?  
A vrai dire, Sakura ne pouvait pas s'en étonner outre mesure. Ino ne lui avait livré qu'un minimum d'informations au cours de son appel éclair, omettant de mentionner le nom de l'élu de son cœur qu'elle avait simplement surnommé « Gueule d'amour » au cours de la conversation.  
– Cette affaire s'est déroulée de façon plutôt insolite, déclara le prêtre d'un ton un peu brusque. Mlle Yamanaka

n'a pris contact avec moi qu'avant-hier. Elle entendait s'occuper elle-même des formalités légales, comme si tout devait se dérouler dans le plus grand mystère. Mais à 10 heures et demie, je n'ai vu arriver personne. L'organiste et le photographe qui attendent à côté n'ont pas davantage été rémunérés pour leur temps perdu.  
Il regarda Sakura comme s'il attendait qu'elle remédiât à cet inconvénient. De toute évidence, ce prêtre se livrait à un véritable commerce, jugea-t-elle. Par conséquent, il avait certainement exigé un acompte.  
– Ino est probablement bloquée sur le Strip dans ce maudit encombrement. Me permettez-vous de l'attendre ici ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Naturellement.  
Le bruit d'une voiture qui arrivait les interrompit.  
– La voici enfin ! dit Sakura avec un soupir de soulagement.  
Mais ce n'était que la future mariée de la cérémonie suivante. Tandis que le prêtre entraînait la jeune femme et ses demoiselles d'honneur vers la sacristie, Sakura sombra dans un état de stupeur indicible. Où diable étaient passées Ino et sa « Gueule d'amour » ?  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une seconde voiture suivit, et trois jeunes gens en habit parurent à leur tour. L'un d'eux était-il le fiancé de Ino ? Sakura s'apprêtait à les aborder quand Rock Lee s'interposa, puis escorta le petit groupe dans la même direction que le premier.  
Plusieurs voitures se succédèrent ensuite. Les invités du mariage suivant, déguisés en vedettes de cinéma, dévisagèrent Sakura avec curiosité en allant s'asseoir à leur place. L'organiste entra enfin et plaqua quelques accords sur son instrument. De son côté, le photographe cherchait le meilleur angle pour filmer avec sa caméra vidéo.  
Et Ino ne se montrait toujours pas ! Sakura commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Cette défection ne ressemblait pas du tout à son amie. Avait-elle regretté une décision impulsive et changé d'avis au dernier moment ? Elle avait peut-être appelé les invités qu'elle pouvait joindre pour tout annuler. Mais dans ce cas, elle aurait également averti le prêtre.  
– Il a dû se passer quelque chose, dit-elle à Rock Lee qu'elle parvint à intercepter entre deux portes.  
– C'est évident. Mais hélas, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'interroger sur les lubies de Mlle Yamanaka.

A présent, je dois vous demander de partir ; la cérémonie va bientôt commencer.  
– Très bien. Je comprends.  
Indignée par l'indifférence de cet homme de Dieu – ou supposé tel –, Sakura quitta les lieux sans le saluer et regagna sa voiture. Elle déplia vivement le plan de la ville et localisa la rue où habitait Ino, espérant la trouver à domicile avec un téléphone en dérangement, par exemple. Au demeurant, son amie lui avait proposé de l'héberger aussi longtemps qu'il lui plairait, et elle comptait en profiter pour essayer de décrocher un contrat à Las Vegas.  
La circulation se fluidifia dès qu'elle quitta le Strip, et elle atteignit la résidence de Ino en moins de dix minutes. Une dizaine d'immeubles coquets se disséminaient par groupes de deux ou trois dans un jardin tropical agrémenté d'une piscine centrale. Celui de son amie se trouvait en retrait des autres, avec un accès aux appartements par un couloir extérieur. Sakura gravit l'escalier en courant et repéra rapidement le 2C. Ses coups sur la porte auraient pu réveiller un mort. Mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir.  
– Bon sang !  
Qu'allait-elle faire, à présent ?  
Les deux amies avaient longtemps partagé le même appartement à New York. Si Ino n'avait pas changé, la clé était peut-être cachée sous le paillasson. Sakura vérifia aussitôt, sans succès. Découragée, elle glissa la main à tout hasard derrière l'applique murale. En vain. Se haussant enfin sur la pointe des pieds, elle promena alors les doigts sur le rebord supérieur du cadre de la fenêtre. Un objet métallique tomba à ses pieds.  
– Ouf, murmura-t-elle en ramassant la clé.  
L'intérieur, un peu froid et impersonnel, était parfaitement en ordre. Sakura retrouvait bien là son amie, une maniaque du rangement. La salle de séjour servait à la fois de salon et de salle à manger. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Sakura visita ensuite sommairement les autres pièces – cuisine, chambre et salle de bains – sans rien remarquer qui évoquât les préparatifs fébriles d'une jeune femme sur le point de se marier.

Le caractère insolite de la situation l'alarma. L'intuition de Sakura la trompait rarement : Ino était certainement en difficulté. Sans hésiter davantage, elle décrocha le téléphone et alerta la police.  
A la fin de la conversation, elle n'était guère plus avancée. Grâce à Dieu, Ino Yamanaka

n'avait fait l'objet d'aucun rapport d'accident. Quand Sakura demanda si des recherches seraient entreprises, le policier lui répondit qu'il était trop tôt pour cela. Sur le point de se marier, Ino aurait pu opter pour une fugue amoureuse, suggéra-t-il. Elle devait avoir disparu depuis plus de quarante-huit heures pour que son signalement fût diffusé.  
Furieuse, Sakura raccrocha sèchement et fit le point de la situation. En somme, elle devait se débrouiller seule. La première démarche consistait à vérifier l'hypothèse d'une fugue. Mais par quel moyen ?  
Une idée lui vint à l'esprit : les bagages ! Quelle femme songerait à s'enfuir avec un amoureux sans emporter une partie de sa garde-robe ?  
En ouvrant la penderie de la chambre, elle remarqua aussitôt la robe blanche accrochée à un cintre dans sa housse de plastique. Très simple, d'une ligne presque épurée, c'était néanmoins de toute évidence une robe de mariée. Les yeux de Sakura s'embuèrent. Elle essuya une larme furtive et poursuivit sa quête. Sur la plus haute étagère, elle trouva la grande valise à roulettes et les deux sacs de voyage de Ino. Apparemment, la jeune femme n'était pas partie en voyage.  
Afin d'étayer cette première découverte, Sakura décida de poursuivre son enquête à l'hôtel où travaillait son amie. Peut-être des collègues lui fourniraient-ils plus de renseignements. Sans perdre une minute, elle attrapa son sac et la clé, claqua la porte derrière elle et reprit le volant.  
La gorge serrée par l'appréhension, elle s'efforça de chasser les scénarios catastrophes qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Ayant mis au point son plan d'action, Sakura se sentait plus optimiste en arrivant au Caraïbes, un ancien casino-hôtel sauvé de la démolition par un certain Sasuké Uchiwa. Selon la description de Ino, Sasuké était un bel homme d'une trentaine d'années dont le père avait appartenu à la mafia avant d'être incarcéré de longues années dans les geôles du Nevada. Quand la capitale du jeu avait entrepris de redorer son image pour devenir un gigantesque parc d'attractions destiné aux familles, les individus au passé douteux s'étaient vus en effet évincés. Le fils Uchiwa avait alors repris la direction de l'hôtel rénové, sans tomber dans les travers du père.  
Gardant à l'esprit le contexte dans lequel évoluait son amie, Sakura se fraya un chemin au sein de ce casino géant où régnait un bruit étourdissant. Qu'on se rendît au bar, au restaurant, aux boutiques ou à la salle de spectacles, le jeu restait au cœur de toutes les activités. Quelques joueurs qui cherchaient à gagner sur plusieurs tableaux à la fois tentèrent de l'approcher mais, habituée à déjouer les pièges de la rue, elle les évita adroitement sans même ralentir le pas.  
Au centre de la salle, un homme de haute taille, à la silhouette élancée, lui fit cependant tourner la tête. Vêtu d'un costume clair, d'une élégance décontractée, il inspectait les lieux comme si l'établissement lui appartenait. Son visage aux traits énergiques ne manquait pas de caractère, et bien des femmes devaient succomber à une telle séduction, jugea Sakura, elle-même sous le charme. Quand les yeux d'onix du bel inconnu croisèrent brièvement son regard, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent inexplicablement.  
Puis un autre personnage entra dans son champ de vision : un videur, en chemise et pantalon noirs, taillé comme une armoire à glace, dont la carrure occupait toute la largeur de la porte devant laquelle il se tenait. En l'apercevant, Sakura frémit, s'efforçant de refouler les souvenirs terrifiants qui surgissaient d'un passé encore trop frais dans sa mémoire.  
Elle se ressaisit aussitôt et continua d'avancer au milieu des rangées de machines à sous, déterminée à consacrer toute son énergie à son enquête. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle atteignait le music-hall devant lequel flânaient déjà quelques badauds, une heure avant le début de la première représentation de la soirée.  
– Puis-je vous être utile ? demanda avec empressement l'employé qui gardait l'entrée de la salle, en apercevant Sakura.  
Comme la plupart de ses collègues, il portait une tenue décontractée – chemise à fleurs exotique et pantalon de lin souple.  
Elle lui rendit son sourire.  
– Je cherche Ino Yamanaka , une danseuse de la troupe.  
– Oui, je la connais. Vous êtes sans doute l'une de ses amies ?  
– Sa meilleure amie, plus exactement.  
– Ah, vous venez de New York, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Comment l'avez-vous deviné ? demanda Sakura en accentuant à peine l'accent nasillard des faubourgs de Manhattan. Ino et moi, nous partagions le même appartement et dansions ensemble à Broadway.  
Elle laissa le garçon évaluer la longueur de ses jambes d'un œil averti.  
– Je l'aurais parié.  
– Puis-je aller la retrouver dans les loges ?  
– Hum, en principe, je ne peux laisser entrer que les personnes inscrites sur ma liste.  
– Mais Ino m'attend, insista Sakura avec un accent de détresse émouvant.  
Le jeune homme se dandina d'un air embarrassé.  
– Elle n'a rien signalé...  
– J'étais en retard à notre rendez-vous en ville et j'ai décidé de la rejoindre ici. M'autorisez-vous à entrer, s'il vous plaît ?

– Ce ne serait pas une entorse bien grave au règlement, je suppose.  
Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur le badge accroché au revers du col, Sakura le gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant.  
– Merci, Frankie.  
Subjugué, il lui ouvrit la porte et pointa l'index vers la droite.  
– Suivez cette allée jusqu'au bout ; elle donne accès aux coulisses.  
Sakura se hâta de suivre ces indications avant qu'il eût changé d'avis ou qu'un employé moins accommodant s'avisât de lui barrer le chemin.  
Le cœur battant, elle gravit l'escalier. Les artistes arrivaient un à un, et elle emboîta le pas à une jolie blonde pétillante qui la mena tout droit à la loge des danseuses. Un joyeux brouhaha régnait dans la pièce où les girls enfilaient leurs costumes et se maquillaient tout en bavardant avec animation.  
Seule une jeune femme aux boucles platine, plus maniérée que ses compagnes, remarqua Sakura qui se tenait sur le seuil.  
– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle en nouant une ceinture sur son body de satin.  
– Sakura Haruno, une amie de Ino Yamanaka. Est-elle ici ?  
– Pas ce soir.  
La jeune femme fit pivoter son siège pour se regarder dans le miroir.  
– Elle était déjà absente hier soir.  
– Savez-vous où je pourrais la trouver ?  
– Pas du tout. Je regrette.  
– Ecoutez, ce n'est pas normal, dit Sakura d'un ton pressant. Elle est introuvable le jour même de son mariage !  
La blonde écarquilla les yeux dans le miroir.  
– Son mariage ? Qui devait-elle donc épouser ?  
– J'espérais l'apprendre ici, répliqua Sakura avec un soupir.  
La danseuse se leva et se tourna vers les autres.  
– Hé, les filles ! Quelqu'un savait-il que Ino allait se marier ? cria-t-elle assez fort pour dominer le tumulte.  
Le silence se fit instantanément. Une douzaine de girls plus ou moins dévêtues dévisagèrent Sakura avec stupéfaction.  
– J'ignorais même qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un, dit l'une.  
– Moi aussi.  
– Je comprends maintenant qu'elle ait refusé un rendez-vous avec un riche client qui lui faisait des avances, samedi dernier, ajouta une troisième. En tout cas, voilà une excuse imparable pour ses deux jours d'absence ; M. Sasuké ne pourra plus lui en tenir rigueur.  
– En fait, elle ne s'est pas mariée, expliqua Sakura. Du moins, pas à ma connaissance. Je devais être son témoin, mais personne n'est venu à l'église ; elle n'a pas même pris la peine de décommander la cérémonie.  
– Les deux tourtereaux auront pris la clé des champs, suggéra la blonde.  
– Ses bagages sont restés dans son placard.  
Un rire fusa au fond de la pièce.  
– A-t-on vraiment besoin de vêtements pour une lune de miel ? lança une voix mutine.  
La réflexion déclencha l'hilarité générale. Décidément, personne ne prenait ses préoccupations au sérieux, songea Sakura. Quelqu'un devait pourtant en savoir un peu plus. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les bras, ni de repartir sans savoir ce qui était arrivé à Ino.  
Une solution lui vint à l'esprit. Ne s'était-elle pas pratiquement engagée auprès de son amie à s'installer quelque temps ici ?  
– Vous avez certainement raison, admit-elle. Elle doit filer le parfait amour dans un petit coin de paradis. J'espère tout de même qu'elle ne tardera pas à revenir. Elle devait m'aider à trouver du travail.  
Son regard s'éclaira, comme s'il lui venait une idée.  
– Dites-moi, croyez-vous que je puisse me faire embaucher ici ?  
– Etes-vous une artiste de Broadway, comme Ino ? demanda la blonde platinée.  
– Nous nous sommes rencontrées là-bas.  
– Par conséquent, vous savez danser. Mais accepteriez-vous de dévoiler plus ou moins votre anatomie ?  
– Ce ne serait pas la première fois, affirma Sakura.  
A Las Vegas, les costumes des danseuses étaient beaucoup plus succincts qu'à New York. Mais selon Ino, le Caraïbes demeurait l'un des derniers bastions qui résistaient encore à la mode des seins nus.  
– Parlez-en à M. Sasuké, conseilla l'une des filles. De toute façon, son accord est indispensable pour être engagée dans la troupe.  
– Vous parlez sans doute de Sasuké Uchiwa ? demanda Sakura.  
– C'est ça, mon chou, répondit une autre. Et vous êtes tout à fait son genre.  
Fronçant les sourcils, Sakura se tourna vers la blonde sophistiquée dont l'expression s'était brusquement assombrie.  
– Comment pourrais-je rencontrer M. Uchiwa ?  
– Vous vous adressez à moi avec votre plus beau sourire.  
La voix de baryton qui venait de prononcer ces paroles fit tressaillir Sakura. Elle fit volte-face et reconnut le videur dont la carrure obstruait l'embrasure de la porte. La jeune femme dut fournir un effort pour surmonter son malaise. Si la silhouette massive lui rappelait quelque chose, les cheveux Blond grisonnant sur les tempes et les yeux bleu au regard perçant n'évoquaient rien pour elle.  
Mais quand donc le passé cesserait-il de lui jouer des tours de ce genre ? s'exaspéra-t-elle tout en se persuadant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de cet inconnu.  
– A qui ai-je le plaisir de parler ? demanda-t-elle le plus gracieusement possible.  
L'homme lui tendit une main robuste.  
– Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, le bras droit de Sasuké Uchiwa.  
–Sakura Haruno. J'habite New York.  
Remarquant une bosse sous l'aisselle gauche de son interlocuteur, elle concentra aussitôt son attention ailleurs.  
– En attendant mon prochain contrat à Broadway, je tenterais volontiers ma chance ici.  
– Mmm, fit Uzumaki sans se prononcer davantage. Le patron trouvera probablement un moment pour vous mettre à l'essai. Venez, je vais vous le présenter.

Plus ou moins rassurée, Sakura lui emboîta le pas sous les encouragements et les applaudissements des girls. Néanmoins, la blonde platinée la gratifia au passage d'un tel regard mauvais que, déconcertée, elle trébucha sur le seuil.  
– Merci. Excusez-moi, bredouilla-t-elle tandis que Naruto l'aidait à reprendre son équilibre.  
– J'espère que vous dansez mieux que vous ne marchez, ironisa celui-ci.  
Mortifiée, Sakura se promit d'éviter désormais tout faux pas.

Au dernier étage du Caraïbes, Sasuké Uchiwa ouvrit la porte de son appartement panoramique et céda le passage à Shino Aburame , un croupier qui travaillait pour lui depuis plusieurs mois et qu'il venait de convoquer.  
Face au patron, le jeune homme parut immédiatement mal à l'aise.  
– Vous m'avez fait demander, monsieur ?  
– Je m'appelle Sasuké, et malgré la réputation qu'on me prête, je n'ai pas l'habitude de « liquider » les membres indésirables de mon personnel.  
En proie à une vive émotion, le pauvre garçon recula d'un pas.  
– Puis-je savoir ce qui m'est reproché ?  
– Rien. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie.  
Au lieu de se détendre, le croupier demeura visiblement sur ses gardes. A plusieurs reprises, tandis qu'il effectuait sa ronde dans les allées du casino, Sasuké avait surpris une lueur de haine dans le regard de cet homme, et perplexe, il se demanda si cet employé avait quelque raison de le détester.  
– Voyons, reprit-il, vos supérieurs ne tarissent pas d'éloges à votre sujet. Je vous ai donc convoqué pour savoir si vous aimeriez diriger une partie de poker qui se jouera demain soir entre quelques clients richissimes.  
– Une partie de poker ? répéta Shino , soulagé. Certainement.  
Sasuké se jucha sur le dossier d'un canapé et hocha la tête.  
– Très bien. La partie commencera à 22 heures, dans la suite présidentielle. Vous vous y rendrez à 20 heures, en compagnie de naruto, pour superviser les préparatifs. Nos hôtes doivent jouir d'un confort irréprochable et ne manquer de rien, naturellement. Si quelque chose laissait à désirer, signalez-le immédiatement à Naruto, qui y remédiera. Je me chargerai de vous faire remplacer à votre table de blackjack.  
– A propos, qu'est devenu le croupier que je remplace d'ordinaire ?  
Sasuké haussa légèrement les sourcils.  
– Il a dû être hospitalisé.  
– Pour quelle raison ? Aurait-il été victime d'un accident ?  
Tenté de se prêter au jeu en confirmant les rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet, Sauké choisit finalement de s'en tenir à la vérité.  
– Il souffrait d'une appendicite.  
– Ah.  
– Avez-vous d'autres questions ? demanda posément Sasuké.  
– Non.  
– Alors, ce sera tout.  
Ainsi congédié, Shino Aburame inclina brièvement la tête. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à Naruto, accompagné de la superbe créature que Sasuké avait remarquée un peu plus tôt dans le casino. Shino Aburame la détailla avec intérêt, ce dont personne n'aurait pu le blâmer.  
Dans une ville où les femmes faisaient profession d'être belles, cette jeune personne surpassait les autres d'une bonne tête. Au propre comme au figuré. Ses traits – bien qu'agréables et harmonieux – n'avaient pourtant rien d'exceptionnel. En revanche, Sasuké n'avait jamais vu des jambes aussi longues et aussi joliment galbées. Et ces splendides cheveux aux reflets rose qui flottaient librement sur ses épaules nues lui conféraient une beauté sauvage, d'un naturel indomptable. Fasciné, Sasuké admira la paisible assurance avec laquelle elle assumait cette plastique époustouflante.  
Pourtant, après avoir effleuré Aburame, le regard de la nouvelle venue vacilla imperceptiblement en se posant sur lui. Son trouble le flatta.  
– Sasuké, voici une éventuelle recrue pour le music-hall, dit naruto.  
Sasuké esquissa un sourire.  
– Vraiment ?  
– Sakura Haruno, dit la jeune femme en inclinant légèrement la tête.  
– Elle pourra peut-être nous épargner quelques difficultés, reprit Naruto.  
Il s'interrompit pour ménager son effet avant de préciser :  
– Mlle Haruno est une amie de Ino Yamanaka.

laissez moi un com pour me dire ce que vous en pensez merchi bcp


	2. chapitre2

ben voilà le deuxiéme chapitre pour ceux qui veulent lire

les personnages de naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage)

**Chapitre2**

Sasuké Uchiwa et le beau ténébreux qu'elle avait remarqué au casino n'étaient donc qu'un seul et même homme. Quelle coïncidence ! songea sakura. Quand il quitta son poste près de la fenêtre pour se diriger vers elle, la jeune femme sentit son pouls s'affoler, encore une fois. Les murs de la pièce semblaient soudain se rétrécir autour d'eux... Puis il détourna les yeux, et elle respira plus librement.  
Soulagée, elle le vit toiser l'employé qui se tenait près de la porte et la dévisageait avec intensité, voire avec méfiance. Cette attitude inexplicable éveilla aussitôt en elle une sourde inquiétude. Sasuké fit alors claquer ses doigts, et le croupier, ainsi rappelé à l'ordre, pivota et quitta la pièce, fermant bruyamment la porte derrière lui.  
L'attention de Uchiwa se reporta sur elle.  
– Naruto, tu peux partir.  
– Bien, patron.  
Le « gorille » sortit à son tour, avec une rapidité et une agilité surprenantes, eu égard à sa corpulence.  
– Et maintenant, à nous deux ! lança sasuké, un sourire sensuel aux lèvres.  
Il s'approcha si près que son souffle effleura la joue de la jeune femme.  
– Faites-moi profiter de vos talents, ma jolie.  
– Pardon ? dit-elle, déconcertée.  
– Eh bien, évoluez autour de moi, pavanez-vous comme font les girls sur scène pour que je puisse me faire une meilleure idée du spectacle.  
– Je ne me « pavane » pas, maugréa Sakura, mi-rassurée, mi-agacée.  
Elle se mit cependant à marcher, décrivant un cercle autour de lui, soucieuse de ne pas céder à l'anxiété qui menaçait de la paralyser en présence de cet homme à la réputation douteuse. Ses mouvements fluides imprimaient à son corps un rythme naturel, une légèreté presque aérienne. Les yeux de Sasuké fixés sur elle la troublaient néanmoins bien plus qu'elle ne l'eût souhaité, et ses seins se durcirent malgré elle sous la fine étoffe de sa robe. Brûlante, comme enfiévrée, elle avait l'impression de se sentir caressée, alors qu'il ne la touchait pas, l'impression qu'il lui faisait l'amour alors qu'il se bornait à examiner ce qu'elle allait présenter au public.  
Mécontente d'elle autant que de lui, elle s'efforça de se dominer, se rappelant qu'il s'agissait d'une entrevue purement professionnelle et qu'elle devait jouer le jeu avec le même détachement que d'ordinaire.  
S'arrêtant juste devant lui, elle pivota lentement sur place. Il effleura ses seins du regard et s'approcha encore. Aussitôt sur la défensive, elle se crispa, prête à le repousser si nécessaire. Mais il s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres d'elle, d'un doigt lui souleva légèrement le menton, puis le promena le long de sa joue. Avant qu'elle eût pu réagir – ce contact l'avait tétanisée –, il retira sa main.  
– Votre mâchoire était contractée, lui reprocha-t-il. Il faudra veiller à cela. Une femme détendue est toujours plus séduisante.  
– Je suis étonnée que vous ayez remarqué ce détail, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix un peu rauque.  
– Rien ne m'échappe, affirma-t-il, une lueur ironique dans le regard. Ne l'oubliez surtout pas.  
Devait-elle en déduire qu'ils allaient se côtoyer régulièrement ?  
– Est-ce tout ? dit-elle sans oser demander franchement si elle était engagée.  
– Venez prendre un verre.  
Indiscutablement, il s'agissait d'un ordre. Au lieu de s'asseoir comme il l'y conviait, sakura se dirigea vers la baie vitrée sans quitter des yeux le reflet de son hôte qui se dirigeait vers le bar, à l'autre extrémité de la pièce.  
Meublée avec sobriété et décorée avec un goût très sûr, la salle de séjour était probablement plus vaste que le logement entier de ses parents, à Brooklyn, remarqua-t-elle tandis qu'il s'affairait. Et la surface totale de l'appartement devait bien occuper la moitié du dernier étage du Caraïbes.  
– Que désirez-vous ? demanda Sasuké.  
– La même chose que vous, répondit-elle sans se retourner.  
Dans la vitre polie, elle crut discerner l'éclat d'une rangée de dents étincelantes. Afin d'occuper son esprit ailleurs, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa le boulevard illuminé, aussi clair qu'en plein jour bien que la nuit fût tombée. La consommation d'électricité de Las Vegas atteignait probablement des records imbattables.  
La voix de Sasuké la tira de ses réflexions.  
– Pour quelle raison voulez-vous travailler pour moi ?  
Prise au piège, elle haussa les épaules. Comment lui avouer qu'elle eût cent fois préféré fuir le plus loin possible de lui ? Cet homme ne pouvait lui attirer que des ennuis, elle le devinait instinctivement. Pour Ino toutefois, elle devait se dominer et rester dans les lieux.  
– Ino m'a décrit son emploi à Las Vegas en termes très flatteurs, argua-t-elle.  
– A-t-elle fait de même pour son patron ?  
– Elle m'a en fait très peu parlé de vous.  
Revenant vers elle, Sasuké lui tendit un cocktail et fit tinter son verre contre le sien. Sans se méfier, la jeune femme but une longue gorgée du liquide ambré. Une coulée de feu suivit le trajet de l'alcool.  
– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, manquant de s'étouffer.  
Une lueur espiègle dansa dans les yeux noir de son hôte.  
– Du mescal, dit-il ; une boisson mexicaine à base d'agave fermentée.  
– C'est épouvantable, dit Sakura, frissonnante. J'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé de l'essence.  
Elle posa son verre sur une console, et Sasuké se mit à rire.  
– Le goût de l'essence vous est familier, je présume ?  
Son rire s'éteignit presque aussitôt, cédant la place à une grimace.

– Votre amie Ino nous a faussé compagnie, hier soir, sans prévenir qui que ce soit.  
– Je viens tout juste de l'apprendre.  
– Attendait-elle votre visite ?  
– Elle m'a invitée.  
– Dans ce cas, vous avez dû la voir.  
Sakura secoua la tête.  
– Hélas, non.  
Sur le point de lui raconter toute l'affaire du mariage fantôme, elle se reprit. Sans doute suggérerait-il lui aussi que Ino avait pris la clé des champs avec son amoureux. Or, cette rengaine commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.  
– Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis plus de deux mois, avoua-t-elle ; plus précisément, depuis la clôture de la revue où nous dansions à Broadway.  
– Ensuite, elle est venue directement à Las Vegas où je l'ai engagée. Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait après ? Votre nouveau spectacle n'est-il déjà plus à l'affiche ?  
– Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas cherché d'autre emploi, répondit Sakura, peu disposée à lui fournir plus de détails. A présent, suis-je embauchée ou non ?  
– Oui et non, répondit Sasuké en buvant à petites gorgées son répugnant breuvage. Mon chorégraphe et metteur en scène, Shikamaru Nara , doit également donner son opinion.  
– Dans ce cas, puis-je d'abord connaître la vôtre ? Etes-vous satisfait ?  
– Il s'en faut de beaucoup, mignonne, répliqua-t-il avec une moue éloquente. Mais j'attendrai mon heure.  
Cette repartie chargée de sous-entendus la laissa perplexe. Devait-elle comprendre qu'une partie de l'audition se passerait au lit ?  
– Ecoutez, monsieur Uchiwa...  
– Appelez-moi Sasuké.  
– Je consens à me « pavaner » devant vous, à condition que ce soit uniquement sur scène. Est-ce bien clair ?  
– Tout à fait limpide, acquiesça-t-il en réduisant encore l'espace qui les séparait, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Mais vous changerez d'avis...  
« Comme les autres », compléta mentalement Sakura, exaspérée.  
– Jamais de la vie, maugréa-t-elle d'un ton cassant.  
Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. A présent, il allait l'envoyer au diable, et elle n'aurait plus aucune piste pour retrouver Ino.  
Mais son impertinence parut amuser son hôte.  
– Ne faites jamais de promesses impossibles à tenir, conseilla-t-il avec une arrogance qu'il savait insupportable.  
La réaction qu'il obtint le surprit.  
– A quelle heure dois-je me présenter demain matin ? demanda posément la jeune femme au lieu de l'insulter comme elle en mourait sans doute d'envie.  
Pourquoi tenait-elle donc à être engagée au point d'ignorer ces allusions grivoises ? se demanda-t-il, aussitôt sur le qui-vive. Certes, en dépit de sa beauté et du talent dont elle devait faire preuve pour avoir dansé à Broadway, elle était au chômage depuis plusieurs mois. Toutefois, elle était l'amie de Ino. Que savait-elle, au juste ?  
– Pas si vite, dit-il prudemment. Je vous propose d'assister au spectacle ce soir. Vous pourrez ainsi vous faire une idée plus précise de ce que Shikamaru attend de vous.  
Par la même occasion, il en profiterait pour l'interroger adroitement.  
– Entendu. Je vais aller acheter un billet.  
– Il n'y a plus de place, affirma-t-il, mentant avec un aplomb admirable. Mais je vous invite à ma table. Ne cherchez pas à vous dérober.  
La mine dépitée de la jeune femme l'amusa. Sans s'expliquer exactement pourquoi, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de la voir disparaître. Aucune femme ne l'avait intéressé à ce point depuis Mia, en dépit des années écoulées et d'un nombre incalculable d'aventures sans lendemain.  
Mais toutes les femmes jouaient la comédie pour parvenir à leurs fins, et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Elle cherchait quelque chose de plus qu'un emploi, sans aucun doute. Sasuké se promit de réussir à la faire parler d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il devait seulement rester sur ses gardes en toute circonstance et veiller à ne pas perdre la tête, quel que soit le pouvoir de séduction que cette danseuse aux jambes de rêve exerçait sur lui.  
Ino ne l'avait-elle pas déjà déçu en trahissant sa confiance, elle dont il pensait également le plus grand bien ?

Dès les premières minutes du spectacle, Sakura comprit que Sasuké Uchiwa prenait un malin plaisir à la mettre au supplice. Assis à une table surélevée au beau milieu de la salle, ils bénéficiaient d'une position privilégiée ; installé tout près d'elle, son compagnon jouissait quant à lui d'une vue imprenable sur ses jambes, sa robe de soie remontant jusqu'à mi-cuisses dès qu'elle s'asseyait.  
Il poussait même l'audace jusqu'à placer un bras sur le dossier de sa chaise, tout en prenant garde – l'hypocrite – de ne pas la toucher. Cette promiscuité presque étouffante empêchait Sakura de se concentrer convenablement sur ce qui se passait sur scène.  
– Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me laisser respirer un peu ? chuchota-t-elle tandis que l'orchestre exécutait une rumba et qu'une danseuse vêtue du strict minimum attisait la flamme de son partenaire dans un numéro d'une sensualité torride.  
– Serait-ce trop chaud pour vous ? l'entendit-elle alors riposter sur le même ton, si près de son oreille qu'elle frissonna malgré elle.  
– Nous sommes habitués à tout, nous, les New-Yorkais, affirma-t-elle néanmoins bravement. Je parlais de l'air qui circule ; ou plutôt, qui ne circule pas suffisamment, en l'occurrence.  
– Ah, bon.  
L'air narquois, il retira son bras, et Sakura se recroquevilla dans son siège, plus embarrassée que jamais. Reportant toute son attention sur les danseurs, elle reconnut la blonde qu'elle avait rencontrée dans la loge.

– Eh bien, que pensez-vous de leur prestation ? s'enquit Sasuké .  
Sakura opta pour la franchise.  
– L'homme est extraordinaire. Sa partenaire n'est pas tout à fait à la hauteur.  
– Ce rôle était celui de Ino. Barbie n'est que sa doublure. Elle manque sans doute d'entraînement.  
– Non, pas seulement. Elle n'a pas vraiment le rythme dans la peau.  
– Tandis que vous, si, je suppose ?  
– Exactement, dit-elle, consciente de renchérir dans l'arrogance. Sur scène, la musique « m'habite » littéralement.  
Après tout, elle ne disait que la vérité. Si elle avait pu chanter aussi bien qu'elle dansait, sans doute aurait-elle atteint le vedettariat. Du moins avait-elle la chance de pouvoir vivre d'un métier qui lui plaisait.  
Se sentant observée, elle tourna la tête vers Sasuké et se retrouva prisonnière de ce regard magnétique qui l'enveloppait, ne lui laissait aucun répit. Troublée, elle croisa instinctivement les bras, comme pour se protéger. Sa réaction parut enchanter son hôte. Raison de plus pour redoubler de prudence, jugea-t-elle.  
Elle s'abîma de nouveau dans la contemplation du spectacle tout en se demandant à quelle sorte de jeu Uchiwa se livrait avec elle. Elle éprouvait pour lui une attirance indiscutable, et apparemment réciproque. Mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qu'il dissimulait, ou qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cerner. Cet homme possédait une personnalité hors du commun, non dénuée de danger. Sakura le sentait de façon intuitive.  
Pendant l'heure qui suivit, elle parvint néanmoins à s'intéresser à la seconde partie du spectacle. « Au gré de l'onde » était un ballet à thème nautique où les danseuses costumées en naïades esquissaient quelques figures modernes et déambulaient – ou se « pavanaient », selon l'expression favorite du directeur – en synchronisant leurs mouvements sur ceux des nageurs qui évoluaient dans un vaste bassin artificiel. Une sensualité féerique se dégageait de ce numéro, et le public, sous le charme, ne ménagea pas ses applaudissements.  
Quand le rideau fut retombé, Sakura remercia Sasuké, prit son sac et se leva pour partir. Il la retint par le bras.  
– Attendez un peu, dit-il. A quoi bon se précipiter dans la cohue ? Profitons plutôt des minutes qui nous restent pour faire plus ample connaissance.  
Bon gré mal gré, elle se réinstalla à sa place initiale tandis que le flot des spectateurs s'évacuait lentement.  
– Vous savez plus de choses sur moi que moi sur vous, reprit-il. Vous avez dansé avec Ino à Broadway, m'avez-vous dit ?  
– Nous avons aussi partagé le même appartement pendant plus de six ans, répondit Sakura. Et nous avons participé ensemble à plusieurs spectacles.  
– Vous étiez donc très amies. Pourquoi vous être séparées ?  
– Ino ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser à New York, et Las Vegas la fascinait depuis longtemps ; elle voulait y tenter sa chance avant d'être trop âgée pour le faire.  
– Quel âge avez-vous donc ? demanda Sasuké, l'air surpris.  
– Vingt-huit ans, affirma-t-elle sans sourciller.  
Accoutumée à mentir couramment sur ce point, elle n'avait pas marqué la moindre hésitation. Dans une profession où l'âge et le physique sont des éléments essentiels, tout le monde trichait plus ou moins sur l'un ou l'autre, voire les deux à la fois. Pourquoi eût-elle risqué de se voir refuser un rôle en avouant ses trente-deux ans ? Un jour viendrait où il ne lui serait plus possible de se « rajeunir » de quelques années. Comme les autres, elle redoutait cette échéance inéluctable. Mais il serait bien temps d'aviser, le moment venu.  
– Pour quelle raison vous êtes-vous finalement décidée à quitter New York ?  
– Plutôt qu'un motif, j'attendais... disons, le déclic nécessaire.  
– Vous ne trouviez pas de travail ?  
– Je n'en cherchais pas, répondit Sakura, sincère.  
Comme elle ne s'expliquait pas davantage, il n'insista pas.  
– La bousculade est terminée, dit-il en se levant.  
La salle était presque vide, à l'exception d'un petit groupe qui s'attardait encore près de la sortie. Sasuké la fit passer devant lui. Persuadée qu'il voulait davantage profiter du spectacle que se montrer galant, elle se cambra pour mettre sa chute de reins en valeur.  
A l'extérieur du music-hall, elle se retourna.  
– Où et quand dois-je me présenter pour l'audition ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Dans la salle que nous venons de quitter, à 10 heures précises. Je dois y retrouver shikamaru à 9 heures.  
Tout en parlant, Sasuké la prit par le bras et la guida à travers le casino.  
– Hum, où allons-nous, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.  
– Je tiens à vous raccompagner jusqu'au parking.  
– Je suis une grande fille...  
– Je l'avais remarqué, en effet, dit-il sans dissimuler son admiration.  
Désarmée, Sakura se laissa convaincre. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, à l'entrée d'un corridor désert, elle se crispa malgré elle. De terribles souvenirs surgirent dans sa mémoire à la vue de ce boyau obscur.  
– Nerveuse ?  
– Pourquoi le serais-je ?  
– A l'approche d'une audition, les artistes ont souvent le trac.  
– Pas moi. Les auditions ne me font pas peur, bien au contraire.  
Sa réponse ne parut pas le convaincre. L'arrêtant, il la bloqua soudain contre le mur.  
– Je peux vous faciliter les choses, murmura-t-il en approchant son visage du sien. Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire.  
Son audace la prit au dépourvu. Elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable de l'embrasser ainsi, à l'improviste. Subjuguée, elle sentit pourtant ses lèvres se séparer sous la pression des siennes, comme animées d'une volonté autonome. Les mains appuyées au mur de chaque côté de sa tête, il ne la touchait pas, ce qui expliquait peut-être qu'elle acceptât son baiser et le lui rendît, de surcroît.

Coupée un instant de la réalité, sakura eut l'impression de renaître enfin à la vie en éprouvant la morsure brûlante du désir, supplice exquis relégué depuis près d'un an au rang de ses souvenirs, tant le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi la bloquait.  
Quand sasuké s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, elle vacillait littéralement.  
Pourquoi fallait-il que ce fût lui ? se demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi était-il le premier homme à la faire vibrer ainsi, après tout ce temps ?  
– Je m'en vais, à présent, bredouilla-t-elle, tâchant de s'esquiver avant qu'il fût trop tard.  
– Pas si vite ! s'interposa-t-il en la saisissant par le bras.  
A cette manifestation d'agressivité, sakura céda brusquement à la panique. Sans réfléchir, elle le frappa du tranchant de la main juste au-dessous de l'oreille, à la base du cou. Il poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha prise instantanément.  
– Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, tout à coup ?  
Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de s'expliquer sur son geste. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait lentement à reculons, il demeura sur place en se frottant le cou et en la regardant comme s'il la prenait pour une folle. Mais il n'essaya pas de la rattraper. sakura en déduisit qu'elle s'était peut-être affolée un peu vite. En tout état de cause, il n'était pas question de lui présenter des excuses.  
– Quand une femme veut s'en aller, dit-elle sèchement, laissez-la partir.  
Elle pivota sur ses talons et gagna la porte avec appréhension. Allait-il s'élancer à sa poursuite, l'agonir d'injures, ou se contenter de propos menaçants ? Rien de tout cela ne se produisit. Seul le bruit de ses propres pas résonna dans le silence. Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, sakura sortit malgré tout en claquant la porte derrière elle, puis traversa le parking au pas de course. Une fois assise dans sa voiture, elle verrouilla soigneusement toutes les portières et resta un long moment immobile, tremblante, le souffle court.  
– Zut, zut et zut !  
Furieuse contre elle-même autant que contre sasuké, elle frappa le volant du plat de la main. Quand donc cesserait-elle de combattre les démons du passé pour mener enfin une vie normale ? D'autant que si elle continuait à s'affoler de cette façon, elle ne pourrait jamais porter secours à ino. Car, où qu'elle se trouvât, celle-ci avait peut-être besoin d'elle ; en admettant qu'il ne fût pas trop tard pour parler encore de son amie au présent...  
sakura se reprocha aussitôt son pessimisme. De tout son cœur, elle souhaitait revoir ino vivante. Et elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour y parvenir. En interrogeant le personnel du Caraïbes, elle finirait bien par trouver une piste.

les commentaires ne font jamais de mal merchi bcp

et encors merchi Azaniellepour ton commentaire cela m'a fait vachement plaisir merchi et comme tu me l'a fait remarqué j'ai décoché la case pour ceux qui ne sont pas 'inscrit' sur le site dsl je l'avait pas remarqué a+ au prochain chapitre


	3. chapitre3

ben voila le chapitre suivant je remercie tous les personnes pour leurs commentaires cela me fait trés plaisir merchi merchi bcp bcp je ne le dirais jamais assez

**Chapitre3**

– Allons, Sasuké, accepte de venir dîner avec nous ce soir.  
Tout en arpentant le bureau contigu dans le salon de Sasuké, ayamé Uchiwa employait tous les arguments possibles pour faire capituler son frère.( et oui dans cette fic il a une sœur oh !OO)  
– Papa affirme qu'il te reconnaîtrait à peine dans la rue s'il te rencontrait, depuis tout ce temps.  
Dans son fauteuil de cuir pivotant, Sasuké lui tournait presque le dos et regardait par la fenêtre en se massant distraitement la nuque, l'air ennuyé.  
– Eh bien, montre-lui ma photo.  
Ayamé connaissait bien cette mine absente ; à coup sûr, il y avait une femme là-dessous, une fois de plus. Elle était lasse de réparer ses bévues. L'expérience ne lui avait donc rien appris ?  
Elle cessa de marcher et alla s'appuyer à la fenêtre en face de lui.  
– Ne parle pas ainsi, dit-elle en lissant nerveusement la manche de son chemisier noir assorti à la couleur de ses prunelles, du même noir que celles de Sasuké. Papa t'aime tellement.  
Sasuké rejeta en arrière une mèche de cheveux noir.  
– Je l'aime aussi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton bourru. Ce n'était qu'une boutade. Je suis seulement débordé, ces temps-ci.  
La belle excuse ! songea ayamé en rongeant son frein. Il était plutôt obsédé par quelque créature indigne de lui, comme d'habitude. Elle avait toujours détesté le voir ensorcelé par une femme, à commencer par Mia Scudella, cette minable intrigante qui avait tenté de le détourner des siens douze ans plus tôt.  
– Es-tu vraiment occupé au point de négliger ta famille ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton froissé, sans laisser deviner sa colère. On dirait que tu nous ignores à dessein.  
– Les difficultés ne manquent pas, depuis quelque temps.  
Quand il la regardait de cette façon étrange, comme si ses yeux noirs la sondaient jusqu'à l'âme, ayamé avait l'impression qu'il savait. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il ne venait plus dîner au Uchiwa's chaque week-end, depuis quelques mois ? Etait-ce pour l'éviter, elle ?  
Cette idée la bouleversa. Elle tolérait déjà difficilement qu'il refusât de s'associer avec les siens, préférant faire cavalier seul. Comment pouvait-il se contenter de diriger ce complexe hôtelier alors qu'ils auraient pu bâtir ensemble un véritable empire financier ? Ayamé n'avait jamais dissimulé son caractère ambitieux. Mais chez les Uchiwa, les femmes étaient exclues des affaires qui se transmettaient uniquement de père en fils.  
Décidément, en quittant Las Vegas à sa majorité, itachi lui avait joué un bien mauvais tour. Depuis de longues années, ils étaient sans nouvelles de son frère cadet, lui qui comparait le trio qu'ils formaient aux Trois Mousquetaires, capables en s'unissant de conquérir le monde.  
itachi n'étant plus là, et sasuké se refusant à prendre la relève, leur père risquait de céder tout ce qu'il possédait à un acquéreur étranger. Quoi de plus révoltant aux yeux de ayamé ? N'était-elle pas une uchiwa, tout de même ?  
Inquiète, elle s'approcha de sasuké et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Avait-elle perdu l'affection du frère aîné qu'elle idolâtrait ? Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée.  
– S'il te plaît, sasuké, viens dîner avec nous... pour moi.  
Anxieuse, elle retint son souffle.  
– D'accord, dit-il enfin. Mais pas ce soir. Demain, peut-être.  
ayamé respira. Cette demi-victoire la réconfortait.  
– A demain soir, alors. Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ?  
– J'essaierai.  
Se levant, sasuké consulta sa montre. Il avait repris son air distrait.  
– A présent, le travail m'attend.  
– Je comprends, dit ayamé en gagnant la porte. Je me réjouis à l'avance de te voir demain soir. Je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à papa.  
En attendant, rien ne l'empêchait de flâner un peu dans les parages pour tâcher d'apercevoir le dernier « passe-temps AF de son frère.

Persuadée, après avoir repoussé les avances du patron, d'avoir perdu toutes ses chances d'être engagée, sakura se présenta néanmoins à l'heure pour l'audition. Si le chorégraphe se trouvait dans les parages, elle forcerait le destin, à tout hasard, ne fût-ce que parce que le sort de ino en dépendait peut-être.  
A sa grande surprise, un homme vêtu d'un T-shirt et d'un pantalon souple occupait la scène éclairée. Tout en fredonnant à mi-voix, il enchaînait des pas de danse qu'elle reconnut aussitôt pour ceux de la rumba exécutée la veille par la blonde et son partenaire. Il ne manquait pas de talent, et sakura l'admira un moment avant de traverser la salle obscure. Au beau milieu d'un entrechat, il l'aperçut à quelques mètres de la scène et s'immobilisa aussitôt.  
– Vous êtes sans doute sakura haruno, lança-t-il d'un ton jovial. Vous avez un nom magnifique, ma chère, tellement... évocateur.  
sakura se mit à rire.  
– Ma famille a émigré depuis trois générations. Les parents de mon père venaient de Pologne, ceux de ma mère d'Ukraine.  
– Un croisement fort réussi, en tout cas. Permettez-moi de me présenter. Shikamaru Nara .  
Il lui tendit la main.  
– Venez donc me rejoindre. J'aimerais vous voir de plus près.  
Eu égard à sa minceur, sa force la surprit. Bien qu'elle fût plus grande et probablement plus lourde que lui, il l'aida à se hisser sur scène avec une aisance surprenante. Avec ses traits harmonieux, son teint hâlé et ses cheveux noir, il ne manquait certes pas de prestance.  
shikamaru se mit à tourner autour d'elle en exprimant tout haut sa satisfaction. Son examen semblait cependant dénué de tout intérêt d'ordre sexuel, et sakura se sentait beaucoup moins tendue que la veille, avec sasuké .

– Ferai-je l'affaire ? demanda-t-elle, plutôt amusée.  
– Quelle question ! s'exclama-t-il. Avec des jambes pareilles, un buste aussi parfait et cette chevelure somptueuse... A présent, je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous êtes également capable de danser à la perfection, comme vous l'avez assuré à M. sasuké.  
Stupéfaite que le patron ne lui ait pas tenu rigueur de sa réaction explosive, sakura reprit espoir.  
– J'en suis capable, en effet.  
– Bien, dit shika avec un large sourire. Commençons tout de suite, dans ce cas. Posez donc votre sac dans ce coin. Je vais vous montrer deux ou trois figures d'un numéro, puis nous mettrons la musique, et ce sera votre tour.  
Déjà en tenue de répétition, sakura le regarda enchaîner quelques pas de rumba, ceux qu'il exécutait précisément quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce choix n'avait rien de surprenant, puisque, en assistant à la représentation, elle s'était vantée de pouvoir surpasser la danseuse. A présent, elle devait le prouver.  
Avant de commencer, elle voulut s'assurer que sasuké ne la surveillait pas, mais la salle était plongée dans la pénombre.  
– Voulez-vous essayer maintenant ? demanda shika après avoir effectué à deux reprises le même enchaînement de figures. Ou préférez-vous que je recommence la démonstration ?  
– Si j'oublie quelque chose, j'improviserai, répondit la jeune femme.  
– A la bonne heure.  
shika lui fit signe d'attendre un instant tandis qu'il cherchait la bonne plage sur sa cassette, puis il hocha la tête, et les premières mesures de la rumba s'échappèrent des haut-parleurs.  
Aussitôt possédée par le rythme, sakura se mit à onduler en cadence. A la fois souple et aérienne, elle esquissa les premiers pas avec assurance, reproduisant fidèlement le schéma de la chorégraphie. Il lui suffit ensuite de se laisser entraîner par la musique et d'évoquer les mouvements d'un partenaire imaginaire, aussi séduisant que... sasuké uchiwa, par exemple.  
Les images de la veille l'habitaient encore, comme si les mains, le regard de cet homme avaient éveillé en elle une flamme toujours prête à se ranimer. Elle se mit à danser pour lui, donnant libre cours à sa sensualité, rêvant que leurs corps se cherchaient, se frôlaient, s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre pour mieux se retrouver. Le tempo était celui de leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, syncopé, capricieux comme la passion. Et lorsque tout à coup la musique se tut, sakura faillit trébucher, brutalement rappelée à la réalité. Son tempérament impulsif lui avait-il fait perdre sa place ? Prête à encaisser une amère déception, elle se tourna vers Nara.  
Le metteur en scène était visiblement aux anges.  
– Oui, il y a un Dieu ! s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme.  
Soulagée, sakura se dérida enfin. Au même instant, des applaudissements provenant du fond de la salle la firent tressaillir, et son sourire se figea sur ses lèvres. Elle en connaissait l'auteur avant même de l'avoir vu. Son cœur s'affola brusquement tandis qu'il remontait l'allée dans sa direction, les yeux fixés sur elle, le visage hermétique. Sasuké Uchiwa avait assisté à l'audition.

Après la douche froide qu'il avait subie la veille, sasuké se croyait désormais immunisé contre les charmes de sakura haruno. Elle venait pourtant de lui démontrer son erreur en exécutant quelques pas de danse avec une sensualité torride qui bouleverserait à coup sûr son public masculin. En tant qu'homme d'affaires, il se réjouissait de l'aubaine. En tant qu'homme de chair et de sang, il était en proie à des émotions plus complexes.  
– Monsieur sasuké, vous êtes un génie ! s'extasia shika. Voici exactement la danseuse qu'il nous faut.  
sasuké considérait plutôt la jeune femme comme une source intarissable d'ennuis. Il en était conscient depuis leur rencontre et tout particulièrement, depuis leur premier baiser. Toutefois, il ne s'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait réagi aussi violemment quand il avait tenté de la retenir. Et la panique subite qui s'était alors emparée d'elle ne cessait de l'intriguer.  
L'effrayait-il donc à ce point ? Pour être franc, il ne pouvait la blâmer d'avoir peur de lui. D'ailleurs, si elle avait un peu de bon sens, elle renoncerait à cet engagement et sauterait dans le premier avion pour New York. En territoire connu, elle pouvait aisément distinguer les « bons » des « méchants ». Ici, tout était beaucoup plus compliqué.  
– Vous n'aviez pas surestimé votre talent, admit-il.  
– Merci.  
– Je vais la faire monter immédiatement sur les planches, dit shika en arpentant la scène d'un air affairé. D'abord, la rumba ; c'est indispensable. Barbie va grincer des dents, mais la pauvre chérie n'a pas l'envergure requise pour sortir du rang. Ensuite, nous verrons ensemble le premier et le dernier numéro du spectacle. A mon avis, nous serons prêts dans un jour ou deux.  
– Je suis donc engagée ?  
S'approchant, sasuké put suivre des yeux un mince filet de transpiration qui brillait sur la gorge de la jeune femme avant d'aller se perdre dans son décolleté. Son imagination suivit le même trajet, et il dut faire un effort pour rester maître de lui.  
– Le rôle vous appartient, affirma-t-il.  
Elle accueillit la nouvelle avec un calme surprenant de la part d'une danseuse qui n'avait pas travaillé depuis de longs mois.  
– Je vais vous apprendre les autres figures de la rumba avant l'heure du déjeuner, poursuivit shika . Nous aurons ensuite tout l'après-midi pour répéter.

Il s'interrompit brusquement et la dévisagea.  
– A moins que vous n'ayez d'autres projets ?  
– Non. Je suis tout à vous.  
Tout en s'adressant à shika, c'était lui-même qu'elle regardait, remarqua sasuké avant de préciser :  
– Je compte sur vous ce soir pour assister aux deux représentations en ma compagnie. Vous vous imprégnerez ainsi davantage de l'esprit du spectacle, lui dit-il. Demain soir, le music-hall fait relâche.  
– Ce qui ne nous empêchera pas de répéter dans la journée, précisa shika . Je dois convaincre votre partenaire de renoncer à son jour de congé hebdomadaire, et le reste de la troupe d'arriver plus tôt mercredi afin de préparer les deux autres numéros avec vous.  
shika ayant manifestement la situation en main, sasuké le laissa s'occuper de sa nouvelle recrue. Il s'apprêtait à se retirer quand un léger bruit au fond de la salle attira son attention. Debout dans l'obscurité, quelqu'un les observait en silence. Au même instant, un téléphone sonna, et sasuké se tourna instinctivement vers le plateau où shika venait de décrocher son appareil cellulaire.  
Malheureusement, l'intrus profita de cette diversion pour s'éclipser. Les yeux fixés sur la porte qui se refermait tout juste derrière lui, sasuké s'élança à la poursuite du curieux. Mais à peine eut-il franchi le seuil qu'il faillit rouler par-dessus la balayeuse de Lester Perkins, le technicien de surface.  
– Bon sang ! jura-t-il en se frottant le tibia.  
– Monsieur sasuké, vous n'avez rien de cassé, au moins ? demanda Lester en rajustant ses lunettes de myope.  
sasuké secoua la tête avec impatience.  
– Sortiez-vous à l'instant du music-hall ? demanda-t-il.  
– Non, je rassemblais mon matériel avant d'y aller. S'est-il passé quelque chose ?  
– Non, rien du tout.  
Si ce n'était pas Lester, qui donc était venu les épier ? Perplexe, sasuké s'éloigna en direction du casino. Au bout du couloir, une gracieuse silhouette en robe verte attira son attention juste avant de se fondre dans la foule. ayamé ? A quelle manigance sa sœur se livrait-elle, une fois de plus ?

En dépit de ses efforts, sakura était encore bredouille. shika ne lui avait fourni aucun renseignement utile concernant ino dont il avait toutefois souligné le talent.  
Tandis qu'elle cherchait un peigne dans son sac, quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge dans son dos.  
– C'était bien beau à voir.  
Sursautant, elle se retourna et découvrit un homme vêtu d'une combinaison de travail bleu turquoise qui levait sur elle des yeux agrandis par des verres aussi épais que des loupes.  
– Merci, dit-elle à l'employé qui nettoyait le sol sans bruit depuis plus d'une heure.  
– C'est même ce que j'ai vu de mieux ici ces derniers temps, ajouta-t-il avec conviction.  
sakura trouva enfin son peigne et entreprit de démêler ses boucles roses.  
– Travaillez-vous ici depuis longtemps ?  
– Depuis la réouverture de l'hôtel, répondit son admirateur en s'affairant de nouveau. J'avais vingt ans quand je suis entré au service du père de M.sasuké.  
Agé d'une quarantaine d'années, il se souvenait sans doute de la période où M. Uchiwa purgeait sa peine de prison, jugea sakura.  
– Vous êtes donc satisfait de travailler pour M. sasuké, je présume ?  
– Bien sûr, c'est le patron idéal, dit Perkins avec enthousiasme. Et le meilleur des hommes, à mon avis.  
– Certainement, approuva sakura du bout des lèvres.  
Le plus dangereux, aussi, ajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur. Si dangereux qu'elle serait sans doute plus inspirée de l'éviter comme la peste.  
– Vous êtes nouvelle, constata Perkins pour réamorcer la conversation.  
– Je viens de New York.  
Prête à aller déjeuner, sakura hissa son sac sur l'épaule et sauta prestement de l'estrade.  
– ino habitait New York, elle aussi, dit Lester comme elle s'apprêtait à partir.  
sakura se figea sur place.  
– Vous connaissez ino ?  
– C'est ma danseuse préférée. Elle est vraiment très gentille avec moi. Nous bavardons de temps en temps.  
Peut-être avait-il alors une idée de ce qui était arrivé à son amie ? S'adossant au rebord de la scène, sakura se tourna vers lui.  
– De quoi parlez-vous, tous les deux ?  
– Un peu de tout.  
– Des hommes qu'elle fréquente, par exemple ?  
L'expression de l'employé s'assombrit.  
– Elle n'aurait pas dû rompre avec M. sasuké. Ce n'était pas gentil.  
Un silence suivit sa révélation, ce qui donna à sakuraa le temps de digérer la nouvelle.  
– ino entretenait donc une liaison avec sasuké uchiwa ?  
– Elle l'a quitté voici une quinzaine de jours.  
Une quinzaine de jours ! ino aurait ensuite rencontré un autre homme et décidé de l'épouser sur-le-champ ?  
– Qui est l'élu de son cœur, à présent ?  
Perkins haussa les épaules et se remit à l'œuvre. Mais pour une fois qu'elle obtenait une information, sakura n'entendait pas lâcher prise aussi aisément.  
– ino est partie sans me prévenir. Peut-être savez-vous où elle se trouve ?  
– J'ai dit que nous bavardions, répondit Lester d'un ton aigre sans même la regarder. Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle me confiait ses secrets.  
Ses secrets ? Quels secrets ? sakura sentit une bouffée d'espoir l'envahir. Peut-être Perkins savait-il vraiment quelque chose à propos de ce mariage avorté ?  
– Vous comprenez, je suis tellement inquiète au sujet de ino, dit-elle d'une voix altérée. C'est elle qui m'a invitée à Las Vegas. Si elle vous a dit quoi que ce soit...  
Sans ralentir la cadence de son travail, Lester secoua la tête en maugréant. Déçue, sakura le salua et quitta la salle. L'esprit ailleurs, elle traversa rapidement le casino.

ino et sasuké uchiwa !... sakura ne parvenait pas à imaginer le couple qu'ils formaient. Pas une seule fois au cours de leurs six années de cohabitation, les deux amies ne s'étaient intéressées au même homme. Incapable de nier l'attirance qu'exerçait sur elle le propriétaire du Caraïbes, sakura éprouvait maintenant un vague sentiment de culpabilité, comme si elle avait transgressé la règle d'or de quelque code tacite. Toutefois, à en croire Perkins, ino avait quitté sasuké ; elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à épouser un autre homme.  
A moins que... Une idée qui ne l'avait pas encore effleurée lui vint soudain à l'esprit : et si Gueule d'amour, le fiancé virtuel de ino, n'était autre que sasuké uchiwa ? Et si le couple s'était querellé quelques jours avant le mariage ? Impulsif, sasuké aurait pu céder à un mouvement de colère.  
Frissonnante, sakura hésita tout de même à sauter ce pas. Elle devait au préalable tâcher d'en savoir davantage sur cette prétendue idylle entre ino et sasuké. S'agissait-il d'une relation suivie ou d'un simple flirt ? Peut-être trouverait-elle quelques réponses en fouillant l'appartement de son amie. La veille, sous le coup de l'émotion, elle avait omis de le faire.  
Reprenant contact avec la réalité, elle s'aperçut soudain qu'elle avait parcouru plusieurs centaines de mètres en direction du sud. Elle se trouvait maintenant à égale distance de l'appartement et de sa voiture garée sur le parking du Caraïbes. Plutôt que de revenir sur ses pas, elle préféra poursuivre son chemin, ignorant les touristes qui se retournaient sur cette grande fille en maillot de danseuse et collant sans pieds.  
– Vous cherchez quelqu'un pour passer la soirée, mignonne ? lui demanda un homme entre deux âges dont la bedaine débordait entre un short et un T-shirt trop ajustés.  
– Désolée, mais je l'ai déjà trouvé, répondit sakura d'un ton léger.  
Elle était accoutumée à recevoir des propositions bien plus directes dans les rues de Manhattan et ne ralentit pas même sa cadence. Trop préoccupée toutefois pour supporter ce genre de désagrément, elle décida d'emprunter une rue moins fréquentée que le Strip.  
Le chantier d'un hôtel en pleine expansion, sur sa droite, lui en donna justement l'occasion. L'annexe comprenant une centaine de chambres supplémentaires et les piliers de soutènement d'un nouveau garage à plusieurs étages étaient déjà érigés. Les maçons, toujours à l'ouvrage, la sifflèrent du haut de leurs échafaudages. Elle leur adressa un petit signe de la main tout en longeant la clôture grillagée.  
– Ne vous penchez pas trop, les gars, lança-t-elle sans se formaliser. Vous pourriez perdre l'équilibre !  
Les sifflements la suivirent jusqu'au bout du passage, puis dans la rue parallèle au Strip où elle tourna ensuite. Mais elle avait déjà l'esprit ailleurs. sasuké et ino... Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Et dans l'affirmative, pourquoi sasuké lui faisait-il des avances, à présent ? Cette question la tracassait tout particulièrement, sans doute parce que leurs rapports étaient plus importants à ses yeux qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Il avait ranimé en elle la flamme du désir qu'elle croyait éteinte pour toujours.  
Au demeurant, jamais elle n'avait rien éprouvé de semblable. Sa plastique autant que sa personnalité intimidait plutôt les hommes, la plupart du temps. sasuké faisait exception à la règle. Il émanait de lui une telle puissance, une telle virilité, qu'en dépit de sa taille, sakura se sentait presque vulnérable, ou peut-être, tout simplement, plus féminine auprès de lui.  
A l'approche de la résidence, la nécessité de retrouver ino chassa toute autre considération de son esprit. Un indice évident avait pu lui échapper la veille, se dit-elle un instant plus tard en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.  
S'attaquant d'emblée à la salle de séjour, sakura fouilla consciencieusement les meubles et les étagères. Elle trouva le vieil album de son amie qui contenait peut-être la clé de l'énigme et le feuilleta rapidement, reconnaissant avec émotion les photos où elles posaient ensemble, les programmes de music-hall et les articles découpés dans les journaux de New York.  
Hélas, la chronique des activités de ino s'arrêtait peu après son arrivée à Las Vegas. Les dernières pages présentaient quelques clichés des hôtels les plus spectaculaires de la ville et des photos de la jeune femme en compagnie d'autres artistes ou employés du Caraïbes. Sur l'une d'entre elles, sakura reconnut le croupier qu'elle avait croisé chez sasuké uchiwa, aux côtés de ino et de la blonde surnommée Barbie. Barbie qui prétendait tout ignorer des relations et de la vie personnelle de ino, semblait pourtant très proche d'elle sur ce cliché. Les deux femmes se tenaient en effet par la taille, l'air complice.  
Ne remarquant aucun autre détail révélateur, sakura rangea l'album et poursuivit ses recherches. Après avoir exploré les moindres recoins de la salle de séjour et de la cuisine, elle passa à la chambre.  
L'extrait d'acte de naissance de ino était posé sur la table de nuit, sans aucune indication concernant la personne avec laquelle elle entendait convoler. Rien d'intéressant non plus dans l'armoire et dans la penderie, dont sakura examina pourtant le contenu avec le plus grand soin. Il ne restait plus à présent que la commode où trônait le coffret à bijoux en marqueterie. Soulevant le couvercle, sakura fit rapidement l'inventaire des bagues, broches et bracelets qui lui étaient familiers. Sans doute ino avait-elle acheté récemment le rang de perles orné d'un fermoir en jais que sakura ne lui connaissait pas. Superstitieuse comme la plupart des artistes, la jeune femme faisait toujours l'acquisition d'un bijou fétiche lors d'une première pour se porter chance.

Sur le point de refermer la boîte, sakura distingua un objet insolite parmi les pièces de joaillerie et retira une clé attachée à un large anneau plat incrusté de brillants, copie d'un jeton de casino où était gravé le mot Caraïbes.  
Après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'ouvrait pas la porte d'entrée, sakura envisagea une autre hypothèse. Peut-être donnait-elle accès au logement du mystérieux « fiancé ». Pourquoi ne pas l'essayer... à l'hôtel Caraïbes, par exemple ?  
Elle glissa la clé dans son sac à main avant de poursuivre ses investigations. Les quatre premiers tiroirs de la commode ne contenaient que des vêtements. Dans le cinquième, où ino rangeait sa lingerie, sakura s'étonna de sentir du papier dans une pile de soutiens-gorge en dentelle. Ecartant le linge de corps, elle dénicha une enveloppe de grand format qui ne portait pas d'adresse, mais simplement le nom de ino écrit à la main en lettres capitales.  
Que faisait donc cette enveloppe au milieu des sous-vêtements de ino ?  
Le papier lui brûlait presque les doigts. Pour examiner plus à l'aise sa trouvaille, sakura s'assit en tailleur sur le sol. Le cœur battant, elle retourna l'enveloppe. Son intuition lui disait que son amie ne l'avait pas placée là par erreur, mais bien pour la cacher. Son contenu devait être d'une grande importance. Dominant à grand-peine son impatience, sakura la vida fébrilement devant elle. Quelques photocopies d'articles parus dans la presse tombèrent sur la moquette. Après avoir parcouru les textes et examiné les photos qui les accompagnaient, elle s'adossa au montant du lit, profondément ébranlée.  
Il s'agissait de faits divers relatant deux crimes : le meurtre de la fille d'un parrain de la mafia, Mia Scudella, retrouvée poignardée dans une impasse, douze ans plus tôt ; et celui d'une danseuse de music-hall, Glory Hale, assassinée l'hiver précédent sur le chantier que sakura avait traversé en revenant ici. Comme Mia, Glory avait reçu un coup de couteau en plein cœur.  
Un autre point commun rapprochait les victimes : les deux femmes avaient fréquenté le même homme, suspect principal dans les deux affaires. Un solide alibi l'avait cependant innocenté chaque fois. En outre, comme par hasard, les deux malheureuses avaient rompu avec lui peu de temps avant leur décès. Le nom de cet homme ?sasuké uchiwa.  
Un physique à couper le souffle, avait-elle songé en le voyant pour la première fois. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

a+ au prochain chapitre


	4. chapitre4

salut encor un nouveau chap je vs remercie tjs pr vos éloges mais certaines ne devrait pas mettre adressées car j'ai bien repris une histoire qui existait déjà et j'ai fait quelques modifications cela dit je vs remercie qd même alors pour la parution des chapitres elle devrait être réguliére vu que je les ai déjà toutes retapés sur ordi ! donc voilà bonne lecture à vous

**Chapitre4**

– Rassemblement général ! lança Shikamaru Nara aux danseurs de la troupe du Caraïbes entre deux représentations. Je veux vous présenter votre nouvelle collègue.  
Barbie jeta un regard oblique sur la recrue. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements. Elle détestait la concurrence, tant dans son métier que dans sa vie privée, et de toute évidence, le patron s'était laissé éblouir par cette fille de Broadway. Grimaçant néanmoins un sourire forcé, elle fut la première à tendre une main aux ongles artificiels d'un rouge éclatant.  
– Bienvenue au gré de l'onde, dit-elle, se référant au nom du spectacle en cours. Je m'appelle Barbie, comme la poupée. Il s'agit d'un pseudonyme, se hâta-t-elle de préciser pour couvrir les ricanements qui fusaient autour d'elle.  
– sakura haruno, lui répondit la « nouvelle », non sans une lueur d'embarras dans son regard émeraude. C'est mon véritable nom.  
Tout le monde se mit à rire. Barbie dut en faire autant avant de se fondre dans le décor pendant que les présentations se poursuivaient. Elle voulait évaluer sa nouvelle rivale. Hélas, ce qu'elle vit n'était pas de nature à la rassurer. Outre son physique d'amazone aux cheveux flamboyants et aux jambes de gazelle, la New-Yorkaise semblait s'attirer la sympathie de tous par son sourire éblouissant.  
– Je vous attends tous une heure plus tôt mercredi matin, disait shika. Heureusement, sakura apprend vite. Nous répéterons encore demain, puis nous mettrons au point tous ensemble le premier et le dernier numéro afin d'être prêts pour la fin de la semaine.  
Il y eut quelques grincements de dents, mais personne ne protesta vraiment. En dépit de ses mines évaporées, Shikamaru Nara possédait une volonté de fer et savait se faire respecter sur scène.  
Apparemment, le chorégraphe s'était entiché de l'amazone. Barbie en aurait hurlé de rage. Après s'être mesurée pendant des mois avec ino – chacune volant tour à tour la vedette à l'autre dans le pas de deux –, elle se croyait enfin débarrassée de toute concurrence sérieuse. Cette intruse risquait de réduire tous ses efforts à néant.  
Aussi, quand nara annonça que sakura resterait en coulisses pendant la dernière représentation, Barbie fit-elle un pas en avant.  
– Pendant ce temps, je peux lui faire visiter les lieux et la mettre en garde contre la tyrannie légendaire du metteur en scène.  
Au lieu de sourire, nara la dévisagea d'un air bizarre.  
– Oui, mais je dois vous parler auparavant, déclara-t-il en congédiant les autres d'un geste. Quant à vous, sakura, pourriez-vous patienter un moment, je vous prie ?  
– Certainement, répondit la jeune femme.  
Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, Barbie leva sur son interlocuteur un visage souriant.  
– Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?  
– Je préfère aller droit au but, mon chou, reprit-il avec un soupir. A partir de mercredi soir, sakura dansera la rumba avec Lance.  
Prise au dépourvu, Barbie demeura un instant bouche bée.  
– Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement, murmura-t-elle enfin.  
– Je crains que si.  
– Mais vous veniez tout juste de me donner ce rôle. Que se passe-t-il donc ? M. sasuké l'aurait-il déjà mise dans son lit ?  
– Ça suffit, dit sèchement nara. Vous n'arrangerez rien en vous montrant grossière. C'est moi qui ai pris cette décision, avec son accord.  
Et le lit de nara n'avait certainement jamais accueilli de femme, Barbie ne l'ignorait pas.  
– Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? insista-t-elle néanmoins.  
– Pour des raisons strictement professionnelles. Ce numéro semble avoir été créé pour elle.  
Barbie ressentit l'affront en plein cœur, meurtrie par cette manière élégante – et hypocrite – de dire que sakura avait plus de talent qu'elle. Comme nara s'efforçait de la rassurer en affirmant combien il appréciait ses qualités professionnelles, Barbie coupa court à l'entretien et rejoignit la nouvelle, qui examinait le bout de ses escarpins.  
Elle était au courant, la garce ! Rongée par une jalousie dévorante, Barbie jura de se venger.

De toute évidence, jugea sakura, Barbie encaissait difficilement la nouvelle, même si elle s'efforçait de sauver la face en la complimentant.  
– Barbie, dit sakura, choisissant d'aborder le sujet elle-même, je suis désolée que nara m'ait confié votre rôle.  
L'air faussement enjoué de la blonde disparut.  
– Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être désolée, assura-t-elle.  
– Je n'aime pas causer du tort aux autres.  
– Vraiment ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas refusé, dans ce cas ?  
– Parce que j'ai besoin de cet emploi. En refusant, je risquais de le perdre.  
– Vous avez raison, admit Barbie, changeant imperceptiblement de ton. J'adorais ce numéro, vous comprenez. J'y avais mis toute mon âme.  
Il valait mieux changer de sujet. sakura aurait menti en la rassurant sur son talent. Peut-être Barbie était-elle incapable de faire mieux ? Quand elles eurent visité toutes les installations – loges communes, salle des accessoires, des machinistes –, la jeune femme posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
– Dites-moi, auriez-vous des nouvelles de ino, par hasard ?  
– Non. Et vous ?  
– Hélas, moi non plus, répondit sakura avec un soupir.  
– Ne vous faites pas de souci pour elle. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être sur un petit nuage, en pleine lune de miel.  
Dans ce cas, ino lui aurait donné signe de vie, songea sakura. A moins qu'un incident l'en eût empêchée...

– Probablement, admit-elle sans laisser paraître ses doutes. Mais avec qui ? Un homme lui aurait-il fait perdre la tête, par hasard ?  
– Je ne crois pas ; du moins, pas récemment.  
– Et un peu moins récemment ?  
Persuadée que la blonde en savait plus qu'elle ne l'avouait, sakura attendit, retenant son souffle.  
– Elle est sortie avec sasuké uchiwa, confirma Barbie.  
– Ah, bon ? Quand, exactement ? s'enquit sakura, feignant de l'ignorer.  
– ino a rompu avec lui au début du mois.  
– Savez-vous pour quelle raison ?  
– Je n'étais pas dans la confidence. On peut supposer qu'elle supportait mal les relations houleuses.  
– Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda sakura, sur les charbons ardents. M. sasuké serait-il brutal avec les femmes ?  
– Elles tombent comme des mouches, mais je n'ai jamais vu de traces de coups sur ses conquêtes.  
– Comment... vous les connaissiez donc ?  
– Oh, ce sont généralement des danseuses de la revue.  
Barbie se tourna brusquement vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux.  
– M. sasuké en fait une grande consommation. Il les lui faut toutes, ou presque.  
Ebranlée par ces révélations, sakura grimaça imperceptiblement.  
– Savez-vous si ino et lui avaient rompu de manière définitive ?  
– La réponse me semble évidente, puisqu'elle est partie.  
Barbie dissimulait quelque chose, songea sakura en marchant auprès d'elle. Soupçonnait-elle son employeur de quelque méfait ? La lecture des coupures de presse relatant les meurtres avait semé le trouble dans l'esprit de sakura. Au pire, elle imaginait déjà son amie assassinée comme les deux autres femmes, bien que son cadavre n'eût pas encore été découvert. Mais à la réflexion, c'était aller un peu vite. D'une part,sasuké n'avait été accusé d'aucun crime. En outre, rien n'indiquait que ino eût subi le même sort que ces malheureuses. Peut-être se cachait-elle bel et bien quelque part avec son amoureux ? Auquel cas, sakura se promit de l'agonir d'injures pour tant d'insouciance.  
– Allons, détendez-vous, lui conseilla Barbie, remarquant sa nervosité. Sous nos climats, la vie est plus décontractée qu'à New York. Vous ne tarderez pas à voir reparaître ino au moment où vous vous y attendrez le moins, j'en suis convaincue.  
Mais ses yeux gris restaient froids en dépit de ses paroles rassurantes, et sakura se perdit en conjectures, une fois de plus. L'attitude de Barbie la déroutait parfois. Son agressivité n'avait rien d'étonnant, néanmoins. A sa place, n'importe qui aurait réagi de la même façon. Du moins s'efforçait-elle de se montrer agréable.  
– J'espère que vous avez raison.  
– Bon. Eh bien, je vais aller masser un peu mes pauvres pieds avant de remonter sur scène. La prochaine représentation commence dans une demi-heure.  
sakura jeta un coup d'œil par la fente du rideau qu'elles longeaient tout en bavardant. En effet, le music-hall avait rouvert ses portes, et les serveuses drapées dans des paréos tahitiens prenaient déjà les commandes des spectateurs.  
– Merci pour la visite, dit-elle.  
– Je vous en prie, c'est tout naturel, répondit Barbie avant de s'éloigner.  
Ne sachant trop que faire ensuite en l'absence de sasuké – il s'était éclipsé de la table après la première représentation –, sakura s'employa surtout à ne pas gêner les allées et venues des techniciens. Les machinistes préparaient le décor du premier numéro autour du réservoir qui en constituait l'élément central. Les membres du ballet aquatique – composé de gymnastes européens – s'échauffaient en coulisses. Le directeur technique fit soudain irruption derrière elle, muni d'un casque à écouteurs et d'un micro dans lequel il lançait ses ordres. Finalement, sakura dénicha un recoin d'où elle pouvait tout voir sans être bousculée.  
Et puis, elle souhaitait réfléchir à son aise. Les bribes d'informations qu'elle avait glanées à propos de sasuké – notamment dans l'enveloppe trouvée chez ino, et auprès de la blonde – pouvaient peut-être se recouper. A l'instar de Barbie, la presse décrivait le propriétaire du Caraïbes comme un véritable bourreau des cœurs. Se muait-il parfois aussi en bourreau... des corps ?  
Douze ans plus tôt, un solide alibi l'avait innocenté du meurtre de son ex-fiancée, Mia Scudella, qui avait rompu avec lui quelques mois avant le drame. Naruto Uzumaki, le « gorille » du casino, dont la carrure impressionnait tant sakura, s'était porté garant de l'emploi du temps de son patron qu'il avait vu toute la soirée noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool.  
Une seule ombre au tableau : naruto avait toujours été entièrement dévoué à la famille uchiwa. Garde du corps de m Uchiwa, le patriarche, il avait ensuite veillé jalousement sur les trois enfants, sasuké, ayamé et itachi , avant d'entrer au service de sasuké. Toutefois la police n'avait pas jugé bon de mettre son témoignage en doute. En définitive, l'identité de l'assassin demeurait inconnue, et l'affaire n'était toujours pas élucidée à ce jour.  
Beaucoup plus récent, le meurtre de Glory Hale comportait bien des points communs avec celui de Mia. Cette fois encore, naruto avait fourni un alibi imparable à sasuké uchiwa, dernier amant connu de la victime et unique suspect, déclarant qu'il n'avait pas quitté son patron de toute la soirée. Si l'on en croyait son témoignage, il avait d'abord aidé celui-ci à pointer les chiffres de la recette, puis à organiser une importante partie de poker privée qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain à l'hôtel ; leur tête-à-tête avait duré jusqu'au petit matin. A l'heure du crime, naruto confectionnait une omelette qu'ils avaient partagée avant de se quitter.

Décidément, songea sakura avec ironie, les talents de ce garde du corps étaient nombreux et variés. Maniait-il le mensonge avec autant d'aisance que les chiffres ou les casseroles ?  
Au demeurant, et cette fois encore, sasuké uchiwa n'avait pas été inquiété. Et le mystère restait entier.  
Toutefois, on ne pouvait que relever un rapprochement troublant entre les deux histoires : quelques jours avant sa mort, Glory Hale avait mis fin à sa liaison avec sasuké.  
Si les autorités avaient clos l'enquête, les journalistes, en revanche, émettaient quelques doutes. Des doutes qui obsédaient maintenant sakura. La vie de son amie était peut-être vraiment menacée.  
Comment savoir si sasuké uchiwa était un criminel ? Peu à peu, une idée germa de manière insidieuse dans son esprit. Une idée insensée, périlleuse, presque suicidaire. Mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ? La police atermoyait. Personne ne semblait disposé à partager ses craintes, encore moins à l'aider dans ses recherches. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : vérifier par elle-même le bien-fondé de ses soupçons, même s'il lui fallait pour cela se jeter dans la gueule du loup ; jouer le jeu de la séduction avec sasuké... jusqu'à quel point, exactement ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser, ignorer le frisson – pas forcément de peur – que lui procuraient certaines évocations. Enfin, lorsqu'il serait « à point », elle lui annoncerait sa décision de rompre afin de le prendre au piège ; au risque de devenir sa troisième victime...  
Elle fit un bond et faillit hurler quand une main serra inopinément son bras.  
– Doucement, dit sasuké en s'écartant comme s'il redoutait de recevoir un nouveau coup. Je vous ai dit que j'allais revenir.  
Le cœur battant à se rompre, sakura esquissa un sourire hésitant.  
– Eh bien... soyez le bienvenu... sasu.

sasu? Le diminutif résonna bizarrement aux oreilles de sasuké. Personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi depuis le décès de sa mère, et il ne tolérait pas volontiers ce genre de familiarité. Il foudroya du regard l'effrontée dont la mine candide le désarma aussitôt. Ce qui se passait entre eux était évident. En revanche, comment expliquer le revirement subit de la jeune femme ? Pourquoi, après s'être visiblement défendue de son mieux contre ce coup de foudre réciproque, se montrait-elle soudain aguichante ? A quel jeu se livrait-elle donc ?  
En tout état de cause, il pouvait lui donner la réplique. S'arrachant à la contemplation du sourire charmeur, sasuké plongea les yeux dans l'échancrure du corsage. Incontestablement, le spectacle était des plus agréables. Elle portait une petite robe noire joliment décolletée avec un boléro ourlé de passementerie. Un ensemble à la fois élégant et séducteur, à l'image de sakura.  
– Vous ai-je manqué ? demanda-t-il.  
Elle opina avec une moue amusée.  
– Un peu... beaucoup ?  
– Devinez.  
Prêt à lâcher prise à la première alerte – son cou était encore endolori –, il glissa une main vers la taille de sa compagne pour l'attirer plus près.  
– A la bonne heure. Dans ce cas, mes projets pour la suite de cette soirée vous plairont.  
– Vos projets ?  
Il effleura du bout des doigts la chute des reins sans qu'elle fît un geste pour se libérer. Elle se tenait pourtant sur ses gardes, prête à sortir ses griffes. Sa complaisance faisait-elle partie du jeu ? Un jeu qui l'intriguait de plus en plus, et dont il comptait bien percer le mystère.  
– Après le spectacle, nous assisterons à une partie de poker privée, annonça-t-il.  
– Je ne joue pas, répondit sakura d'une voix curieusement entrecoupée.  
– Moi non plus. J'ai tout organisé pour de gros joueurs clients de mon établissement. En ce moment même, ils doivent s'installer dans la suite présidentielle.  
Une lueur d'intérêt brilla dans les prunelles émeraudes de la jeune femme  
– Où se trouve cette suite ?  
– Au dernier étage.  
– Vraiment ? A proximité de votre appartement, par conséquent ?  
Prêt à esquiver le coup si nécessaire, sasuké la serra plus étroitement contre lui.  
– sasu, nous sommes dans un endroit public, protesta-t-elle sans conviction.  
– Je n'en suis pas si sûr, murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Cette alcôve est à l'écart des voies fréquentées. Personne ne nous prête la moindre attention. Et même si c'était le cas...  
– Ecoutez, je ne voudrais pas... les autres pourraient penser que j'ai obtenu cet emploi par faveur spéciale.  
– Allons, sakura, personne ne s'en soucie, croyez-moi.  
Tout en parlant, il ne la quittait pas des yeux, cherchant à la percer à jour. Car s'il plaisait aux femmes, il n'était pas dupe pour autant : combien d'entre elles étaient totalement désintéressées ? Celle-ci visait pourtant autre chose que la richesse ou le luxe, il l'aurait juré.  
Sans en connaître vraiment la raison, il décida de ne pas pousser plus loin son avantage pour le moment et desserra son étreinte. Les joues encore enflammées, elle battit légèrement des paupières, et un petit soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Des lèvres rouges, appétissantes comme un fruit mûr...  
Oui, songea-t-il, chaviré, sakura tout entière évoquait pour lui le fruit de la tentation. Un fruit qu'il se promit intérieurement de croquer quand bon lui semblerait. Et puisqu'elle ne jouait plus les effarouchées dans l'espoir sans doute de le réduire à sa merci, il se sentait désormais en position de force. Un jour ou l'autre, il en profiterait.

a+ tard au prochain chapitre


	5. chapitre5

salut, salut a vous bientot la fin des vac de pâques du moins pour les belges sinon bonne vac pour les autres plus que quelques jours et on reprend les cours bouh enfin voilà un nouveau chapitre bonne lecture a tous

**Chapitre5**

Cette partie de poker qui devait avoir lieu près de l'appartement de sasuké ressemblait à un clin d'œil de la Providence, et sakura comptait bien en profiter.  
Au cours de la soirée, elle trouverait bien un moment pour essayer la clé trouvée chez ino, songea-t-elle tout en traversant la salle de spectacle déserte. Une main négligemment posée au creux de sa taille, sasuké la guidait entre les tables que les serveuses achevaient de débarrasser. La chaleur de ce contact la mettait au supplice. Convaincue de pouvoir pénétrer chez sasuké grâce à cette clé – ce qui confirmerait qu'il avait bien été l'amant de ino –, elle se sentait honteuse et coupable de réagir ainsi à ses caresses.  
– Eh bien, qu'éprouvez-vous à la perspective de monter sur les planches dans deux jours, à peine ? lui demanda son compagnon avant de pénétrer dans le casino.  
– Je suis enchantée.  
– Sans restriction aucune ?  
Le vacarme habituel qui régnait dans le casino détourna un instant l'attention de sakura. Se sentant observée, elle remarqua une jeune femme brune en robe verte assise devant une machine à sous, qui semblait suivre chacun de leurs mouvements au lieu de jouer. Comme sakura la détaillait en retour, la joueuse s'affaira de nouveau.  
Soudain consciente que sasuké attendait une réponse, sakura prit un ton désinvolte pour rétorquer :  
– Je suis une bonne élève, sasu. Et shika ne semble pas mécontent de moi.  
– Il a même une excellente opinion de vous ; là n'est pas la question. Je me demandais plutôt pourquoi, avec un talent aussi évident, vous n'avez pas dansé depuis plusieurs mois.  
– J'avais besoin de repos, répondit-elle évasivement.  
– Et vous avez décidé de prendre des vacances sans attendre la fin des représentations ?  
– Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un congé programmé. J'ai été victime d'un... accident. J'avais besoin de me remettre. Une autre girl m'a remplacée.  
– Quel genre d'accident ? s'enquit sasuké. Une collision automobile ?  
– N'est-ce pas une question un peu indiscrète ?  
La main de sasuké glissa sur la courbe de sa hanche.  
– A mon avis, le degré d'intimité de nos relations l'autorise.  
sakura ébaucha un sourire crispé. Comment le nier ? Suivant la ligne de conduite qu'elle s'était tracée, elle flirtait avec lui depuis l'entracte sans aucune réticence. sasuké en avait profité pour lui voler un second baiser auquel elle avait répondu avec une spontanéité surprenante. Jusqu'où était-elle prête à aller, le cas échéant ?  
– J'ai eu affaire à un individu peu recommandable, dit-elle enfin, laconique.  
sasuké la serra un peu plus contre lui.  
– Quelqu'un aurait-il essayé de vous arracher votre sac dans Central Park, par exemple ? demanda-t-il avec une sollicitude apparemment sincère.  
– Par exemple.  
L'air semblait soudain chargé d'électricité mais, heureusement, sasuké n'insista pas. Plongée dans des souvenirs encore trop vifs, sakura garda le silence jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur les déposât au dernier étage.  
– Dites-moi, ces mordus de poker seront-ils nombreux ? s'enquit-elle en examinant à la dérobée la porte de son appartement qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dépasser.  
A première vue, elle était équipée d'une serrure correspondant au type de clé qu'elle voulait essayer.  
– C'est une partie à quatre. Nos joueurs s'appellent Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi et gaara du desert. Certains de ces noms ne vous sont peut-être pas inconnus ?  
En effet, hyuuga et gaara étaient des vedettes en vogue une dizaine d'années plus tôt, sakura ne l'ignorait pas. Kiba inuzuka, un célèbre joueur de tennis, avait perdu toutes ses chances aux derniers championnats de Wimbledon. En revanche, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de akimichi.  
– Une remarquable distribution, approuva-t-elle.  
A l'occasion d'une excursion à Atlantic City, elle avait un jour gagné vingt dollars à la roulette, sans pour autant prendre goût au jeu. Ces gens devaient posséder de véritables fortunes pour dilapider ainsi leur argent. Mais de quel droit les aurait-elle jugés ? se demanda-t-elle en pénétrant avec son compagnon dans la suite présidentielle. Au demeurant, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Sa préoccupation essentielle consistait à trouver un moyen de s'éclipser un moment pour vérifier si la clé de ino lui permettrait de s'introduire chez sasuké.

naruto uzumaki masqua sa surprise en voyant la nouvelle recrue de nara entrer au bras de sasuké. Si le patron se livrait à de véritables ravages parmi les danseuses de la revue, il tenait généralement ses conquêtes à l'écart de ses affaires. Chargé d'assurer la sécurité des parties privées, naruto montait la garde au bar, à proximité de l'entrée, tandis que son assistant se tenait de l'autre côté, juché sur un tabouret.  
sasuké conduisit la jeune femme à un autre tabouret et s'approcha de lui.  
– Comment se passe la partie ?  
– Sans la moindre anicroche, répondit naruto à voix basse. Tout le monde est enchanté.  
– Es-tu satisfait de Shino ?  
– Il se débrouille très bien.  
– Parfait.  
naruto consulta sa montre.  
– La pause aura lieu dans quelques minutes.  
– Nous sommes donc arrivés juste à temps.  
Jetant un coup d'œil sur la nouvelle amie du patron, naruto fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. En dépit de la notoriété des joueurs, la jeune femme ne prêtait manifestement aucun intérêt à la partie de poker mais étudiait les lieux avec attention, comme pour en comprendre la disposition.

Grâce à un flair aiguisé par de longues années passées au service d'un truand, le « gorille » distinguait instantanément le moindre détail alarmant. Précisément, son flair était en alerte, car, pour lui, sakura haruno n'avait rien des poupées écervelées qui hantaient les coulisses des music-halls. En privé, le patron prétendait l'avoir engagée parce qu'elle connaissait bien ino yamanaka. Mais compte tenu du mauvais tour que la garce leur avait joué, naruto jugeait cette attitude plutôt curieuse et s'attendait à quelques ennuis.  
En tout cas, si cette fille se mettait à imiter sa petite copine, elle regretterait amèrement d'avoir poussé la porte du Caraïbes, se promit naruto. Il veillerait à protéger les uchiwa coûte que coûte, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

sakura réprima un soupir de soulagement. Pour elle, cette pause tombait à point nommé. Naruto uzumaki, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux depuis un bon moment, commençait à la rendre nerveuse.  
– Ah, uchiwa, vous voilà enfin ! rugit Akimichi, un dandy sur le retour aux tempes argentées. J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez plus.  
– Allons, ai-je déjà omis de vous accueillir en personne à Las Vegas ?  
– Non, je dois l'avouer. Mais qui est cette superbe créature ?  
– La nouvelle vedette de ma revue : sakura haruno.  
Une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, le quinquagénaire prit la main de sakura et l'effleura de ses lèvres.  
– Enchantée, dit-elle en retirant ses doigts qu'il ne semblait pas pressé de lâcher.  
– Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance.  
Il se tourna vers sasuké.  
– Vous vous êtes donc séparé de ino ?  
– Elle est partie, répondit sèchement sasuké. Elle avait mieux à faire.  
hyuuga désigna sakura d'un mouvement du menton.  
– Dois-je en déduire que cette merveille est à vous ?  
La grossièreté de cet homme dépassait les bornes. Indignée, sakura intervint sans réfléchir davantage.  
– C'est d'une personne que vous parlez, pas d'un objet, dit-elle avec humeur. Je n'appartiens qu'à moi-même. Si vous voulez savoir si je suis libre, adressez-vous à moi, je vous prie.  
Il haussa ses sourcils argentés.  
– Eh bien, êtes-vous libre ?  
– Je n'ai pas encore décidé.  
sasuké ne la quittait pas des yeux ; allait-il lui reprocher d'avoir offensé l'un de ses meilleurs clients ?  
– Mais je suis flattée que vous me l'ayez demandé, ajouta-t-elle afin de tempérer sa réaction.  
– Je réitérerai peut-être ma question très prochainement, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.  
– Pas le moindre ; je la considère comme un compliment.  
Heureusement, sasuké détourna aussitôt la conversation, et les deux hommes se mirent à évoquer quelques relations communes. sakura profita de l'occasion pour s'éloigner et poursuivre son examen des lieux. Apparemment, la porte des toilettes donnait dans l'antichambre ; on ne la voyait pas du salon. Mais uzumaki la surveillait sans relâche. Comment échapper à sa vigilance ?  
Tout en cherchant à résoudre cette difficulté, elle remarqua soudain qu'un autre homme semblait s'intéresser à elle. Assis au bar, le croupier suivait chacun de ses mouvements, son verre de Coca à la main. sakura reconnut l'homme qu'elle avait croisé la veille chez sasuké, et qui figurait sur l'une des photos de ino. Songeant qu'il pourrait peut-être lui fournir quelques renseignements, elle lui décocha un gracieux sourire.  
Ainsi encouragé, le jeune homme s'approcha.  
– sakura, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai entendue remettre le vieux hyuuga à sa place, dit-il à mi-voix. Vous avez bien fait. Cet individu se prend pour le centre de l'univers. J'espère seulement que vous ne perdrez pas votre emploi.  
sakura esquissa une grimace.  
– Croyez-vous que sasuké... hum, que M. sasuké me licencierait pour cela ?  
Il haussa les épaules.  
– C'est difficile à dire. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Ses réactions sont plutôt imprévisibles. Il vaut mieux éviter de le contrarier, en tout cas.  
Son ton sinistre donnait la chair de poule.  
– Vous le connaissez bien, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Assez bien, en effet.  
Et de toute évidence, il ne l'aimait pas.  
– Pardonnez-moi, votre nom m'échappe, reprit sakura.  
– Shino Aburame. Je suis croupier au blackjack.  
– Je suis heureuse de rencontrer un autre employé du Caraïbes. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai fréquenté que des membres de la troupe.  
– J'aimerais avoir l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, dit-il.  
C'était l'occasion qu'elle attendait. Mais comment approcher un autre homme tout en essayant de séduire sasuké ? Hésitante, elle s'éclaircit la gorge.  
– C'est-à-dire...  
– Sur notre lieu de travail, s'empressa-t-il de préciser, nous pouvons boire un café ensemble sans que personne n'y trouve à redire, vous savez.  
sakura jeta un coup d'œil sur sasuké, en grande conversation avec son client. Mais pas un de leurs gestes ne lui échappait, elle en était convaincue.  
– Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle.  
– Demain, par exemple ?  
– Je répète toute la journée.  
– Vous trouverez bien un moment pour souffler un peu ; disons, vers 3 heures et demie ?  
– Trois heures et demie, c'est entendu.  
Elle s'arrangerait avec nara. Il fallait saisir cette chance.  
shino la regardait en souriant. Il ne manquait décidément pas de charme ni de prestance. Brun, typé, à peu près de la taille de sakura, doté d'une physionomie avenante, il était en outre harmonieusement proportionné. sasuké l'éclipsait toutefois indiscutablement ; pas nécessairement parce qu'il le dépassait d'une bonne tête, mais à cause de cette puissance presque magnétique, indéfinissable, qui émanait de sa personne. sasuké possédait vraiment un physique dévastateur, auquel aucune femme n'aurait pu résister.

– Retrouvons-nous au Sandbar, le café de l'hôtel, proposa shino.  
Il consulta sa montre.  
– Hum, la pause touche à sa fin.  
La gratifiant d'un petit clin d'œil amical, il regagna la table où trois des joueurs étaient déjà assis. A l'autre extrémité du bar, sasuké prêtait une oreille distraite aux propos de akimichi.  
– La partie reprend, annonça naruto.  
Libéré de son interlocuteur encombrant, sasuké se tourna aussitôt vers sakura. Un frémissement parcourut la jeune femme, qu'elle attribua à l'appréhension. D'un geste discret, elle désigna les toilettes des dames. sasuké hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et alla s'installer auprès de naruto.  
Tandis que le croupier distribuait les cartes, sakura gagna vivement le hall d'entrée, attentive au bruit des jetons qui tombaient dans la coupe et au murmure de voix qui parvenait jusqu'à elle. Au lieu de se diriger vers la porte des toilettes, elle ouvrit discrètement celle qui donnait sur le couloir, puis referma avec précaution derrière elle. Trois secondes plus tard, devant l'appartement de sasuké, elle fouillait fébrilement dans son sac. A présent, elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Comment réagirait le propriétaire des lieux s'il la surprenait chez lui ? Aurait-elle le temps d'inventer un mensonge plausible ? Si seulement il en existait un...  
Le cœur battant à se rompre, elle sortit la clé et l'approcha de la serrure d'une main tremblante. Incapable de l'y insérer, elle faillit céder à la panique. Elle devait à tout prix dominer ses nerfs. S'exhortant au calme, elle essaya de nouveau. Mais tous ses efforts furent vains. Ce n'était pas la bonne clé.  
Le triangle de métal au creux de la main, sakura analysa rapidement la situation. L'échec de sa tentative la rassurait un peu. Toutefois, il ne prouvait en aucune manière que sasuké fût étranger à la disparition de ino. Elle ne devait pas prendre ses désirs pour la réalité.  
– Que diable faites-vous là ?  
Surprise, elle tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix de sasuké, dans son dos. Elle fit volte-face et vacilla sous l'impact d'un regard foudroyant.  
– Oh, vous voilà, sasu, susurra-t-elle en glissant furtivement la clé dans son sac. Je ne vous ai pas vu en sortant des toilettes et j'en ai déduit que vous étiez peut-être allé chercher quelque chose chez vous...  
– Je quitte la partie à l'instant, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.  
– J'ai dû mal regarder, dans ce cas.  
En dépit de l'air candide qu'elle avait réussi à afficher, il ne parut pas la croire un instant, mais n'insista pas davantage. Soulagée, elle entreprit de regagner la suite présidentielle, et se heurta à une paroi de muscles. sasuké lui barrait délibérément le passage. Eperdue, elle inclina la tête, bravant le sourire ironique du jeune homme.  
– Je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir, dit-il d'une voix suave.  
Il n'était pas dupe de ce petit manège. Mais que cherchait-elle ici ?  
– Je ne suis pas déçue, répondit-elle sans savoir ce qu'il sous-entendait par là.  
– Si vous souhaitez entrer chez moi, je ne voudrais surtout pas vous en empêcher, précisa-t-il, magnanime.  
Comme il sortait sa clé de sa poche et passait devant elle, sakura lui posa une main sur le bras.  
– Non, c'est inutile, protesta-t-elle, le souffle court. Je ne veux pas vous tenir à l'écart de la partie.  
– J'avais précisément l'intention de me retirer dans mes appartements un instant.  
– Ah.  
Echec et mat, songea-t-il, railleur. Elle se retrouvait à sa merci. S'il décidait de l'entraîner dans sa chambre, il parviendrait probablement à ses fins ; pourtant, il la sentait réticente. Pourquoi se forçait-elle donc à accepter ses avances ? La perspective de leurs ébats, l'idée de dénuder lentement ce corps magnifique enflammèrent soudain son imagination. Irait-elle vraiment jusque-là pour servir ses intérêts... quels qu'ils fussent ?  
Il la prit doucement par la taille, attentif à ne pas l'effrayer.  
– Eh bien, qu'en dites-vous ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
– De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda sakura, visiblement troublée.  
– De ceci.  
Il l'embrassa comme il avait eu envie de le faire toute la soirée. Le baiser volé quelques heures plus tôt l'avait laissé sur sa faim. Cette fois, il voulait savourer longuement ce fruit pulpeux dont le suc inondait ses sens. Sans quitter ses lèvres, il glissa les doigts jusqu'à un sein qu'il prit à pleine main. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement rauque qui faillit lui faire perdre la tête.  
Elle méritait qu'il profitât de la situation. Il détestait les femmes qui le prenaient pour un imbécile. Et pourtant... pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à la détester ?  
Il se surprit à ne pas pousser son avantage plus loin. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Faisait-il preuve de faiblesse ou tout simplement d'adresse ?  
En tout cas, il eût été stupide de brusquer cette fille. La pauvre ne savait pas dissimuler ses émotions. Peut-être parce qu'un autre homme l'avait traumatisée, un jour. Il ne savait pas comment, au juste, mais il se renseignerait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'abandonnait que provisoirement la partie. Un jour ou l'autre...  
Il effleura la joue veloutée du bout des doigts, écartant doucement une mèche rebelle.  
– Allons prendre un dernier verre au night-club, proposa-t-il.  
Les traits de sakura se détendirent instantanément.  
– Allons-y.  
L'enlaçant par la taille, il la guida vers l'ascenseur. Après tout, il pouvait patienter.

Sasuké venait de lui accorder un sursis, songea sakura tandis que l'ascenseur filait vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il l'avait néanmoins soumise à rude épreuve, et elle préférait ne pas trop se demander ce qui serait advenu s'il avait insisté davantage. Toutes sortes d'images lui venaient à l'esprit, mêlées à une pointe de regret insidieux.

– Ainsi, hyuuga connaissait ino ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.  
– Il l'avait rencontrée à plusieurs reprises.  
– Mais elle ne lui plaisait pas ?  
– Bien au contraire. Il espérait en obtenir les faveurs grâce à sa fortune.  
– ino semblait-elle intéressée ?  
– Par akimichi ? Il n'a pas l'étoffe d'un futur mari, si telle est votre question.  
La gorge soudain sèche, sakura se souvint alors qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé du mariage avorté de ino. Son anxiété redoubla quand sasuké se retourna pour appuyer sur le bouton rouge, arrêtant l'ascenseur en pleine course. Le cœur battant, elle recula jusqu'à la paroi opposée.  
– Vous étiez donc au courant ? balbutia-t-elle.  
– De quoi ?  
– Que ino projetait de se marier ?  
– Non. En revanche, j'ai appris que vous êtes venue ici pour lui servir de témoin.  
– Mais qui vous l'a dit ?  
Les traits de sasuké se durcirent.  
– N'espérez pas pouvoir me dissimuler quelque chose, sakura, car j'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout.  
Il avait aussi un garde du corps assez dévoué pour le blanchir aux yeux de la police au cas où elle disparaîtrait comme ino, songea sakura, au bord de la panique. Elle devait à tout prix se dominer. La panique est une réaction inutile et dangereuse ; elle le savait par expérience. Se concentrant de son mieux, elle essaya de calculer le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour atteindre le bouton de remise en marche.  
– Inutile de prendre cette peine, la prévint-il, lisant dans ses pensées.  
Elle tenta cependant sa chance, vainement. Aussi vif qu'un félin, il lui barra le passage, lui interdisant tout accès au tableau de bord. Machinalement, sakura se mit en position de défense, une épaule en biais, les deux mains levées, prêtes à parer un coup, suivant les gestes appris pendant plusieurs mois à son entraînement.  
– Ne me touchez pas ! ordonna-t-elle.  
Mais sasuké n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Immobile, il la dévisageait avec une assurance tranquille.  
– Vous m'avez pris une fois au dépourvu, admit-il. Cela ne se reproduira pas. Et tous vos cours d'autodéfense ne vous seront d'aucun secours contre moi. Je voulais vous démontrer à quoi vous vous exposez en vous livrant à votre petit jeu.  
Les yeux fixés sur lui, sakura détendit légèrement ses muscles.  
– Quel petit jeu ?  
– Celui qui consiste à vous laisser séduire, alors que vous n'en avez pas la moindre envie.  
Comment avait-il pu deviner ? se demanda-t-elle, éperdue.  
– Prétentieux comme vous l'êtes, vous auriez pu juger tout à fait naturel de m'inspirer une attirance incontrôlable, répliqua-t-elle.  
– Oh, mon pouvoir sur vous ne fait aucun doute. Seulement, je sais aussi que je suis le dernier au monde pour lequel vous souhaiteriez éprouver une telle attirance. C'est plus fort que vous, voilà tout.  
– Espèce de...  
– Malgré vous, vous êtes donc prise à votre propre piège, l'interrompit-il, ignorant son indignation. Vous êtes peut-être l'une des danseuses les plus éblouissantes que je connaisse, sakura, mais votre talent de comédienne laisse à désirer.  
Eberluée, sakura laissa retomber ses bras et dut s'adosser à la paroi pour se soutenir. Lisait-il en elle comme dans un livre ?  
– Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
D'un geste désinvolte, il appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. L'ascenseur descendit en flèche, et le moral de sakura l'imita : sans doute allait-il la licencier, mettant un point final à sa petite enquête.  
– Maintenant, nous allons boire ce verre.  
– Je n'ai plus soif.  
– Bouderiez-vous, par hasard ?  
Soucieuse de se ressaisir avant de quitter l'ascenseur, sakura ne répondit pas. Quand sasuké la prit par le bras pour la guider vers le night-club de l'hôtel, ils passèrent devant Lester Perkins, occupé à éponger le contenu d'un verre renversé sur le sol. Il leva la tête et les observa d'une manière qui la fit frissonner.  
– Il semble s'intéresser énormément à nous, murmura-t-elle.  
– Le pauvre diable me fait pitié, dit sasuké. Il ne cesse de s'inventer des aventures avec les créatures de rêve que sont les danseuses au lieu de se trouver une femme susceptible de le rendre heureux.  
Cette remarque surprit sakura. Le patron du Caraïbes avait-il donc une âme sensible sous sa carapace d'arrogance ?  
Elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage, car un serveur venait de surgir comme par magie. Il les plaça à la seule table libre dans un angle de la salle et prit rapidement leur commande. A peine eurent-ils le temps de s'asseoir que leurs boissons étaient déjà servies.  
– Si vous vouliez des renseignements sur les relations que j'ai entretenues avec ino, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir interrogé ? demanda sasuké.  
– M'auriez-vous répondu ?  
– Essayez, vous verrez bien.  
– D'accord. Qu'y a-t-il eu entre vous, au juste ? Quel était votre degré d'intimité ?  
– Je n'ai pas été son amant.  
Cette réponse inattendue provoqua chez elle une réaction également inattendue ; ce fut comme si on lui ôtait subitement un poids de l'estomac.  
– Suis-je censée le croire ?  
– Oui. Quoi d'autre ?  
Tout en pressant un quartier de citron dans son gin, sakura se demanda s'il était sincère. Aurait-il pu dédaigner ino ? Un amateur de femmes tel que lui eût-il laissé passer cette perle rare ?  
– Lui avez-vous demandé sa main ? demanda-t-elle, consciente qu'il attendait la suite.  
sasuké renversa la tête et se mit à rire.  
– Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Je n'ai demandé qu'une seule fois la main d'une femme, il y a bien longtemps de cela, et je n'ai pas l'intention de renouveler cette erreur.

Cette précision la figea. Pourquoi éprouvait-elle un petit pincement au cœur, subitement ? Il se référait certainement à Mia Scudella, la jeune fille qui avait rompu leurs fiançailles sans explications. Peut-être en avait-il conçu une amertume inguérissable...  
– Savez-vous qui ino devait épouser ? demanda-t-elle encore en buvant une gorgée de gin tonic.  
– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
– Et à votre avis, pourquoi aurait-elle pu disparaître ?  
Il resta un moment silencieux, puis secoua la tête.  
– C'est une histoire compliquée... Et cela ne va pas vous plaire.  
Le cœur battant, sakura croisa les bras sur la table. Allait-elle enfin apprendre quelque chose ?  
– Laissez-moi en juger. De quoi s'agit-il ?  
– ino yamanaka est une voleuse.  
– Que dites-vous ? s'exclama sakura. ino ne s'intéresse pas à l'argent.  
– Je n'ai pas parlé d'argent.  
Perplexe, sakura fronça les sourcils.  
– Alors, de quoi s'agit-il, pour l'amour du ciel ?  
– Je vous l'ai dit : c'est très compliqué. Et je ne souhaite pas entrer dans les détails aujourd'hui.  
Devait-elle en déduire qu'il lui expliquerait un autre jour, si elle insistait ? De plus en plus déroutée, elle se cala dans son siège et le regarda boire son cocktail. Sasuké uchiwa était un homme complexe, redoutable et séduisant à la fois. Une combinaison qui pouvait se révéler fatale pour ses conquêtes.  
– A mon tour, reprit-il enfin. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Et j'espère que vous me répondrez aussi franchement que je l'ai fait.  
– Cela me semble équitable.  
– Si ino n'avait pas disparu, auriez-vous postulé pour un emploi ici ?  
– Peut-être. ino me conseillait vivement de venir tenter ma chance à Las Vegas. Une fois sur place, j'ai décidé de rester pour découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé.  
– Et qu'a-t-il pu lui arriver, à votre avis ?  
La vérité eût obligé sakura à lui révéler les soupçons qu'elle nourrissait à son égard. Aussi se borna-t-elle à hausser les épaules.  
– Ne deviez-vous pas jouer franc-jeu ? dit sasuké.  
– J'ai été aussi franche que vous, répliqua-t-elle. Quand vous m'aurez appris ce que ino a soi-disant volé, je vous dirai exactement ce que je pense.  
Mais ce ne serait pas nécessaire, de toute évidence. Sasuké savait déjà tout ; son expression ne laissait aucun doute à cet égard. Il était également en colère contre elle. Lui en voulait-il parce qu'elle se trompait... ou parce qu'elle avait deviné juste ?  
Réprimant un frisson, elle dissimula son trouble en buvant quelques gorgées de gin. Elle devait à tout prix garder ses distances avec sasuké. Et quand il s'offrit à la raccompagner jusqu'à sa voiture, un instant plus tard, elle déclina la proposition.  
Pourquoi accepter une protection qui la rendait si vulnérable par ailleurs ? Cette fois, il n'insista pas.  
– Demain, nous reprendrons les choses où nous les avons laissées, lança-t-il tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.  
Elle rumina ces dernières paroles. De quelles « choses » parlait-il ? De leur conversation à propos de ino ? Ou bien de leurs relations personnelles ? Décidément, cet homme ne lui serait jamais indifférent, fût-il aussi dangereux qu'elle le craignait.  
Cette question occupa son esprit tout au long du trajet de retour. Ses pensées ne s'orientèrent de nouveau vers ino qu'à l'approche de la résidence. Peut-être aurait-elle l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage sur cette mystérieuse affaire en parlant avec shino, le lendemain ?  
Elle s'aperçut soudain que les réverbères s'étaient éteints pendant qu'elle garait la voiture sur le parking. Guidée par la lumière de quelques fenêtres encore allumées, elle entreprit de traverser le jardin, s'orientant d'après l'odeur de chlore qui émanait de la piscine centrale.  
Un frôlement dans les buissons les plus proches attira son attention. Avait-elle dérangé quelque animal nocturne ? Le désert entourant Las Vegas fourmillait d'une intense vie sauvage, et elle n'avait eu encore aucun aperçu de cette faune exotique. Mais les nuages qui masquaient la lune l'empêchèrent de distinguer autre chose que l'ombre des immeubles et des palmiers.  
Ecartant une impression désagréable qu'elle mit sur le compte de la nervosité, elle poursuivit son chemin. Le délai de quarante-huit heures qu'observait la police arrivait à son terme le lendemain, songea-t-elle. Allaient-ils enfin entreprendre des recherches ? sakura ne se berçait plus guère d'illusions. Elle était bien la seule à se soucier vraiment de la disparition de ino. Et à moins de fournir une preuve pour étayer ses soupçons, elle ne convaincrait personne de leur bien-fondé.  
Soudain, une sorte de bruissement indistinct la fit tressaillir. Elle se retourna et fouilla en vain du regard l'obscurité autour d'elle. A quoi attribuer ce bruit étrange ? Inquiète, elle pressa le pas, déplorant que l'immeuble de ino fût le plus isolé du groupe. Puis elle entendit craquer des brindilles, sur sa gauche, cette fois. C'était comme si quelqu'un rôdait autour d'elle, déterminé à l'effrayer. Un nouveau mouvement furtif dans son dos lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête.  
sakura connaissait par cœur les règles à observer en cas de danger. La principale consistait à éviter d'être choisie comme cible par un éventuel agresseur. Règle qu'elle avait délibérément transgressée en essayant de piéger sasuké uchiwa, son principal suspect, qui avait immédiatement déjoué une bonne partie de son plan. Avait-il déjà entrepris sa traque, déterminé à faire d'elle sa prochaine victime ?

Elle songea un moment à hurler au secours, mais les occupants de la résidence étaient déjà couchés à cette heure tardive. Son agresseur éventuel serait probablement le premier à réagir ; elle risquait simplement de précipiter les choses.  
A proximité de la piscine, elle ôta rapidement ses chaussures et se mit à courir, vive comme l'éclair. Le cliquetis d'un objet métallique heurtant le sol résonna derrière elle, à quelque distance. sakura traversa en courant une plate-bande de plantes grasses qui égratignaient ses pieds nus, puis changea brusquement de direction, sous le couvert de petits arbustes dont le feuillage la dissimulerait plus aisément. Elle atteignit bientôt l'immeuble le plus proche et alla se réfugier dans un recoin, derrière le distributeur de boissons. Le dos collé au mur, elle essaya de se fondre dans la pénombre. Les chaussures qu'elle serrait dans ses mains moites pourraient lui servir d'arme improvisée, le cas échéant. Tâchant de se calmer, elle retint son souffle, tous les sens en alerte.  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Parfaitement immobile, sakura prêtait l'oreille, mais aucun bruit furtif ne troublait plus le silence autour d'elle. Elle se détendit imperceptiblement, sans pouvoir néanmoins se résoudre à quitter sa cachette. Après une attente qui lui parut interminable, la fatigue commença à se faire sentir. Les jambes tremblantes, elle s'efforça cependant de rester attentive.  
Brusquement, tous les réverbères du jardin se rallumèrent, l'inondant de lumière. Avait-il trouvé le disjoncteur, coupé l'électricité un quart d'heure plus tôt, puis décidé de la remettre en marche afin de dénicher sa proie disparue ?  
Un bruit de pas résonna à proximité, confirmant ses craintes. D'un bond, sakura s'écarta du mur et prit une position de défense.  
L'homme qui parut au coin de l'immeuble fut aussi surpris qu'elle de cette rencontre. C'était un septuagénaire, menu et voûté, en pyjama et pantoufles, muni d'une torche électrique et d'un trousseau de clés.  
– Qui diable êtes-vous donc ? demanda-t-il.  
Il s'agissait probablement du concierge, jugea sakura.  
– J'occupe l'appartement 2C, dans l'immeuble du fond.  
Le vieil homme esquissa une grimace.  
– Vous n'êtes pas Mlle yamanaka, pourtant.  
– Je suis une amie de ino. Je réside chez elle en son absence.  
– Ah bon ! Eh bien moi, je suis Casper Johnson, propriétaire de cette oasis. Que faites-vous donc ici en pleine nuit, vos chaussures à la main ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux comme un homme accoutumé à porter des lunettes.  
– Il y avait un rôdeur. Il a dû éteindre, puis rallumer les lumières...  
– Non, ça n'a rien d'un sabotage ou d'une mauvaise plaisanterie, affirma Johnson, car la porte du compteur était intacte, et fermée à clé. Une surtension a dû déclencher le disjoncteur. Cela se produit parfois.  
– Mais je suis sûre que quelqu'un marchait dans les jardins.  
– Les animaux du désert viennent souvent boire l'eau de la piscine, la nuit. Apparemment, le goût du chlore ne les en dissuade pas.  
Malgré tout, sakura n'était pas convaincue. Quelqu'un l'avait suivie, effrayée. Ou bien son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours ?  
– Vous paraissez très inquiète. Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre immeuble ?  
– Volontiers, merci, dit sakura, soulagée.  
Elle resta cependant sur le qui-vive et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Le jardin de la résidence, à présent presque aussi clair qu'en plein jour, était absolument désert. Pas une herbe ne bougeait. Evidemment, le rôdeur – quel qu'il fût – avait eu le temps de s'éclipser.  
Au pied de l'escalier extérieur, sakura remercia M. Johnson.  
– Je n'ai plus rien à craindre, maintenant. C'est très aimable de votre part de m'avoir accompagnée.  
– C'est un plaisir que d'escorter une jolie femme. Reposez-vous bien et ne laissez plus galoper votre imagination.  
– C'est bien mon intention.  
Mais en dépit de son assurance, sakura savait qu'elle aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil.

a + au prochain chapitre


	6. chapitre6

salut a tous un chapitre encor lol voila voila a vous de le lire

bonne lecture

**Chapitre6**

Tout en arpentant la devanture du café à en user ses semelles, Shino consulta sa montre pour la dixième fois. 4 heures moins le quart. Bon sang ! Elle ne viendrait plus.  
Mais puisqu'il ne reprenait pas tout de suite son service, il pouvait attendre encore un peu. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, il se balança un instant sur ses talons et guetta l'arrivée de sakura, les yeux fixés sur le passage reliant le casino au music-hall. Cinq minutes plus tard, sur le point de renoncer, il aperçut la jeune femme qui arrivait au pas de course, se frayant un chemin dans la foule des joueurs.  
Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et reprit son souffle.  
– Pardonnez-moi d'être en retard.  
Manifestement, elle se moquait bien de l'avoir fait attendre. Et shino n'était pas un homme patient. Contrarié, il n'en laissa rien paraître.  
– Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il avec un sourire engageant.  
Il pouvait être aussi hypocrite qu'elle.  
– Je ne commence qu'à 5 heures. J'ai tout mon temps.  
– Pour ma part, dit sakura en esquissant une grimace, je dois regagner le plateau dans vingt minutes.  
– Allons vite commander nos cafés, dans ce cas.  
Le Sandbar était presque vide à cette heure de l'après-midi, et la serveuse leur apporta rapidement leurs consommations.

shino gratifia sa compagne d'un sourire charmeur.  
– Eh bien, comment se passent les répétitions ? demanda-t-il tout en sucrant copieusement son café.  
– Tout va pour le mieux. A partir de demain soir, je figurerai avec les autres dans le premier et le dernier numéro du spectacle. En outre, je danserai une rumba en couple avec Lance... hum, son nom de famille m'échappe.  
– Lance Anderson, précisa shino. Barbie l'a mentionné un jour.  
– Oh, seriez-vous un ami de Barbie, par hasard ? s'enquit vivement sakura. Si ce n'est pas une question indiscrète, bien sûr.  
sakura fronça les sourcils puis, rassuré par la candeur évidente de la jeune femme, se traita de paranoïaque. Toutefois, il ne pouvait renoncer à toute méfiance, puisque la prudence lui avait permis de sauver sa peau à plusieurs reprises. Au demeurant, cette fille souhaitait peut-être simplement savoir s'il était libre.  
– Je la connais assez bien, dit-il en buvant son café à petites gorgées. Nous sommes allés dîner deux ou trois fois ensemble.  
– Rien de sérieux, en somme. Ce n'est pas le choix qui vous manque, avec toutes les danseuses du Caraïbes.  
– Je n'en connais pas tant que cela.  
– ino yamanaka est-elle également une de vos amies ?  
– Nous nous sommes rencontrés, répondit shino, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.  
– J'aimerais pouvoir la rencontrer, moi aussi, dit sakura d'un ton de regret. Nous habitions ensemble à New York et depuis son départ, elle essayait de me convaincre de venir la rejoindre ici.  
– Vous vous êtes donc finalement décidée, et elle vous a « posé un lapin », n'est-ce pas ?  
– C'est à peu près cela. En fait, je suis venue assister à son mariage, mais les futurs époux ne se sont pas même présentés à l'église. Volatilisés, en quelque sorte... Barbie ne vous l'a-t-elle pas raconté ?  
– Barbie ne me raconte pas tout. Qui était donc cet homme que ino devait épouser ?  
– J'espérais que vous alliez me l'apprendre.  
shino eut un rire bref.  
– Le Caraïbes n'est pas un petit hôtel de province, vous savez. Toutes sortes d'intrigues s'y nouent et s'y dénouent, sans qu'on le proclame à la cantonade.  
– J'imagine.  
Mais elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue, songea shino. Tant pis. De toute façon, elle manquait vraiment de perspicacité. Il suffisait de voir comment elle se comportait avec uchiwa.  
– A propos d'amis... Faut-il vous considérer comme la dernière conquête de M. sasuké ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement désinvolte.  
– Je ne suis pas sortie avec lui.  
– Vous n'avez pas tout à fait répondu à ma question.  
sakura réfléchit longuement avant de se décider.  
– sasu ne manque pas de charme, dit-elle enfin, mais aucun engagement ne me lie à lui.  
– Vous feriez mieux d'en rester là.  
– Pourquoi donc ?  
– Parmi celles qui l'ont approché de près, certaines ont eu de graves ennuis, dit shino. Je ne voudrais pas que vous ajoutiez votre nom à la liste.  
– Je me souviendrai de votre avertissement.  
Il hocha la tête et lui décocha un sourire enjôleur.  
– J'aimerais continuer à vous voir. Peut-être pourrai-je vous protéger de vous-même.  
– shino, mon héros, dit sakura en riant.  
– Non, je parle sérieusement. Sasuké uchiwa n'est pas une fréquentation recommandable. Il a commis des actes...  
– Rien dont il ait été reconnu coupable.  
– Cela ne prouve pas qu'il soit innocent, dit shino d'un ton plein de rancœur ; cela prouve seulement qu'il a su faire jouer ses relations. Vous n'ignorez certainement pas qui est son père, je suppose.  
– Je sais qu'il est resté en détention pendant plusieurs années. Mais cela ne prouve rien non plus. Si M.Uchiwa jouissait d'une grande influence, il aurait échappé à la prison. D'ailleurs, je ne juge personne en fonction de sa famille ; ni en me fondant sur des rumeurs ou des hypothèses. A mon avis, chacun a le droit de se forger une opinion d'après sa propre expérience.  
– Un droit que Uchiwa mettra à profit, tandis que vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour regretter de le lui avoir accordé, répliqua shino en se levant pour prendre congé.

– Je ne sais pas où est passé mon téléphone portable, dit shika tout en cherchant entre les sièges à la fin de la répétition.

– L'aviez-vous quand vous choisissiez des accessoires ?  
Il avait pu l'oublier dans le local situé au-dessous de la scène où il avait passé un moment, songea sakura.  
– C'est possible. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller vérifier maintenant. Je suis en retard. Tâchez de ne pas l'être demain, quant à vous.  
sakura le gratifia d'un sourire mais évita d'acquiescer, sachant qu'il lui était presque impossible de tenir ce genre de promesse. Même en s'efforçant d'être à l'heure, elle arrivait toujours plus ou moins en retard. Comme avec Shino.  
Tout en se dirigeant vers le vestiaire désert, elle se remémora les propos aigres-doux qu'elle avait échangés avec le croupier. Après avoir troqué son justaucorps contre une jupe légère et un petit débardeur sans manches, elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac de sport et entreprit de discipliner ses cheveux fous à l'aide d'un grand peigne.  
D'où lui venait l'impression que shino en savait plus qu'il ne l'avouait ? Et qu'il faisait mine de s'intéresser à elle sans éprouver la moindre attirance à son égard ? C'était étrange. De violentes émotions bouillonnaient peut-être sous son calme apparent. Intriguée, sakura avait accepté le principe d'un prochain rendez-vous. Peut-être comprendrait-elle en outre pourquoi il s'était montré aussi réservé au sujet de ino.  
Absorbée par ses réflexions, elle ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait et faillit heurter un obstacle qu'une chemise hawaïenne aux couleurs éclatantes rendait pourtant bien visible.  
– sasu, dit-elle en reculant d'un pas, soudain embarrassée. Que faites-vous là ?  
Il la dévisagea, les paupières mi-closes.  
– Je suis le propriétaire des lieux. L'auriez-vous oublié ?  
Les avertissements de shino ajoutés à l'incident du soir précédent avivèrent la méfiance de la jeune femme.  
– La répétition s'est bien passée, lui apprit-elle d'un ton faussement désinvolte. shika assure que je suis prête à monter sur scène demain soir. Il ne juge pas utile de me faire revenir avant 17 heures pour une dernière mise au point.  
– Parfait. Ainsi, vous pouvez veiller aussi tard qu'il vous plaira.  
– Je ne crois pas que ce soit dans mes intentions.  
Elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre son chemin quand il la retint une fois de plus par le bras.  
– Il ne tient qu'à vous de changer d'avis.  
Les yeux fixés sur la main qui la tenait captive, le cœur battant, elle lutta contre un curieux mélange d'appréhension et de trouble érotique.  
– « Harponnez-vous » systématiquement toutes les femmes que vous rencontrez ? demanda-t-elle. Ou bien me réservez-vous ce privilège ?  
– Toutes les femmes que je rencontre n'essaient pas de me fuir, dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Dans l'ensemble, ma compagnie est même plutôt recherchée.  
– Tant mieux pour vous. Puis-je m'en aller, maintenant ?  
Il la libéra.  
– Vous n'avez pas dîné.  
– Je suis parfaitement capable de me nourrir, sasuké.  
– Qu'est devenu sasu ?  
– Pardon ?  
– Je déteste qu'on m'appelle ainsi, avoua-t-il, mais si l'emploi de ce diminutif affectueux est instinctif chez vous, je m'y habituerai volontiers.  
sakura réprima un soupir. Tant de choses échappaient à sa volonté, depuis quelque temps. Elle avait envie d'être avec lui, et pas seulement pour retrouver ino. Elle avait déclaré à shino qu'elle ne jugerait jamais quelqu'un en fonction de sa famille ou de sa réputation, mais si elle repoussait sasuké sans lui accorder la moindre chance, cela revenait à le condamner d'avance.  
– En effet, sasu, je n'ai pas dîné, dit-elle en s'efforçant de maîtriser ses nerfs. Que suggérez-vous ?  
La physionomie du jeune homme s'éclaira, et elle se sentit fondre d'attendrissement.  
– Je pourrais vous emmener au Uchiwa's.  
– En d'autres termes, chez vous ?  
– Non, c'est le nom d'un restaurant qui appartient à ma famille. Vous serez toutefois confrontée à la curiosité de mon père et de ma sœur cadette. ayamé m'a reproché de les négliger complètement.  
– Et vous souhaitez que je vous accompagne ? dit-elle sans masquer son étonnement.  
Car n'importe quel homme eût évité à tout prix de présenter à sa famille une femme qu'il connaissait à peine, songea sakura. Mais sasuké n'était pas n'importe quel homme.  
– Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il.  
Pourquoi pas, en effet. Elle aurait ainsi l'occasion de voir sasuké dans un contexte différent, et de juger de son degré d'intimité avec le criminel notoire qu'était son père.  
– Très bien, dit-elle enfin. Je vous servirai de bouclier.  
sasuké haussa les sourcils mais ne protesta pas.  
– Aimez-vous les spécialités italiennes ?  
– Je raffole de tout ce qui est italien, répondit sakura sans prêter attention à la façon dont on pouvait interpréter cet aveu.  
Quand elle en prit conscience, elle s'empourpra.  
– Hum, mais je dois d'abord aller me changer.  
– Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? J'aime beaucoup ce que vous portez.  
– Ma journée n'a pas été de tout repos, dit-elle, incapable de se rendre au restaurant dans cette jupe moulante que sasuké semblait tellement apprécier. J'ai vraiment besoin de faire un brin de toilette. Donnez-moi l'adresse, et je vous retrouverai là-bas.  
– Et si je vous suivais jusque chez vous ? J'attendrai ensuite que vous soyez prête.  
– Inutile de me suivre, puisque vous connaissez le chemin, répliqua sakura en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
sasuké lui emboîta le pas.  
– Et quel est ce chemin ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu du casino pour le regarder et le sonder, car ou il jouait la comédie, ou ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait suivie la veille.  
– Pour le moment, je suis installée chez ino, lui précisa-t-elle, surveillant sa réaction.  
Il tressaillit imperceptiblement, comme si la nouvelle le contrariait. Mais sa surprise semblait bien réelle. A moins que...  
– Je croyais que vous le saviez, ajouta-t-elle, incapable de dissimuler ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.  
– Comment le saurais-je, selon vous ?  
Elle respira à fond avant de lancer :  
– Quand je suis partie, hier soir, vous m'avez suivie, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Hier soir, je n'ai pas quitté l'hôtel, affirma-t-il tranquillement. Auriez-vous pris vos désirs pour la réalité ?  
– Ne vous méprenez pas sur mon compte. Je garde ma lucidité en toute circonstance, rétorqua sakura, indignée par tant d'arrogance.  
sasuké haussa les sourcils.  
– Oh, vraiment ?  
En entrant dans le jeu, sakura craignit d'oublier son objectif. Bien décidée à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, elle se campa devant lui et ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand un joueur essaya de passer devant elle pour atteindre la table de blackjack.  
– Quelqu'un m'a suivie hier jusqu'à la résidence, sasu. A moins qu'il ne m'y ait attendue. Qui que cela puisse être, il m'a causé une belle frayeur en rôdant furtivement autour de moi dans l'obscurité du jardin.  
sasuké parut se figer. L'intensité de son regard la fit frissonner.  
– En êtes-vous certaine ?  
– Si ce n'était pas vous, insista sakura, qui d'autre ?  
– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
Il avait hésité une fraction de seconde avant de répondre, comme si, au contraire, un soupçon lui venait à l'esprit. Tentée de le croire innocent, sakura décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.  
– Bon, n'en parlons plus ! conclut-elle. Il est temps de partir...  
En se retournant, elle aperçut shino qui ratissait les mises à une table voisine tout en les surveillant du coin de l'œil. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, shino reporta vivement toute son attention sur ses clients. Avait-il pu saisir des bribes de leur conversation ? se demanda sakura. Il se trouvait à portée de voix, et ni sasuké ni elle n'avaient particulièrement chuchoté.  
Vaguement ennuyée, sakura gagna le parking, serrée de près par son compagnon. Ils prirent chacun leur voiture, mais sasuké s'arrangea pour ne pas la perdre de vue une minute. La laisserait-il au moins seule pour s'habiller ? Des images érotiques défilèrent soudain devant ses yeux, et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à les écarter.  
Mais une fois chez ino, sasuké s'installa immédiatement dans un fauteuil, la télécommande à la main.  
– Je vais regarder le sport pendant que vous vous changez.  
Décidément, les hommes étaient tous les mêmes, songea sakura en s'attardant sur le seuil de sa chambre tandis qu'il « zappait » sans ménager les touches. Il se sentait manifestement à l'aise ici. Combien de fois s'était-il assis devant ce poste de télévision en attendant ino ?  
Cette idée la perturba tandis qu'elle se déshabillait, puis entrait sous la douche. Pouvait-elle croire sasuké quand il prétendait ne pas avoir eu de relations sexuelles avec ino ? C'était tout de même assez peu vraisemblable. Mais elle avait tort de se poser tant de questions. Pour le moment, elle devait laisser les événements suivre leur cours, et se comporter comme une femme qu'un homme invite à sortir pour la première fois.  
Exceptionnellement, elle eut envie de s'habiller de noir. Ce n'était pas son habitude, et sa valise regorgeait de vêtements de couleurs audacieuses, mais comme ino et elle avaient toujours échangé les pièces de leurs garde-robes, elle décida de se servir dans la penderie de son amie.  
Après s'être frictionné énergiquement tout le corps, elle dénicha ainsi un simple fourreau noir qui la moulait comme une seconde peau. Le col montant et les emmanchures américaines mettaient en valeur ses épaules, mais la jupe lui arrivait à peine à mi-cuisses. Aussi enfila-t-elle un de ses caleçons de Lycra noir, transformant ainsi la robe en tunique. Accoutumée à échanger ses bijoux avec ino, elle lui emprunta également son collier de perles, puis rassembla ses cheveux sur la nuque et les retint par un nœud de velours noir. Un soupçon de maquillage, un dernier coup d'œil au miroir... Elle était prête.  
sasuké avait éteint le téléviseur et tourné le fauteuil vers la chambre pour ne pas manquer de la voir en sortir. Il la détailla sans dissimuler son admiration.  
– Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte afin de masquer son embarras.  
– J'essaie de me calmer un peu, répondit-il. Le vertige me guette.  
Une bouffée de chaleur monta aux joues de sakura. Elle fronça les sourcils.  
– Allons, venez.  
Il s'exécuta, s'approchant presque à la toucher. Déjà dans la coursive, elle dut maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains pour fermer à clé.  
– A quelle heure sommes-nous... pardon, êtes-vous attendu ?  
– Tout de suite.  
– Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ?  
– Vous êtes assez nerveuse comme cela.  
– Moi, nerveuse ? Pas du tout.  
– Menteuse.  
Incapable de nier l'évidence, sakura se tut et se laissa guider jusqu'à la décapotable rouge qu'il avait garée devant la résidence. Amateur de véhicules de collection, elle reconnut une Corvette Mako Shark datant de 1968, avec ses chromes étincelants et un intérieur garni de cuir noir. La capote était descendue, et le téléphone bien en vue entre les sièges baquets.

– Ne craignez-vous pas de laisser un bijou comme celui-ci à portée de toutes les convoitises ? demanda-t-elle, cherchant des yeux un système d'alarme probablement inexistant.  
– Si quelqu'un s'avisait d'y toucher, il le regretterait, croyez-moi.  
– Mais s'il ne le sait pas d'avance, où est l'effet dissuasif ? répliqua sakura, se demandant jusqu'où irait la vengeance d'un uchiwa.  
Elle s'interrogeait encore quand sasuké emprunta un raccourci sinueux lui permettant d'éviter le Strip. Si sasuké était un criminel, il se débarrasserait d'elle dès qu'il la jugerait trop encombrante.  
– Dites-moi, quelles rumeurs vous a-t-on rapportées ? questionna sasuké.  
– A propos de quoi ? demanda-t-elle, brusquement tirée de ses réflexions.  
– Ne faites pas l'innocente.  
Supposant qu'il faisait allusion à sa famille, sakura lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.  
– J'ai appris que votre père avait passé quelques années en prison.  
– C'est exact. Et ensuite ?  
– Que vous avez pu rénover le Caraïbes grâce aux largesses de ses relations.  
Sur ce point, sasuké s'abstint de tout commentaire.  
– Et puis ?  
Attendait-il qu'elle évoquât les meurtres ?  
– Y aurait-il autre chose ? demanda sakura.  
– Non. Il n'y a rien de plus. Mais les gens ne peuvent s'empêcher de jaser à tort et à travers. C'est humain, je suppose. Et personne ne veut croire qu'un délinquant puisse s'amender. C'est une erreur.  
Parlait-il de son père, ou de lui-même ? se demanda sakura.  
sasuké en resta là pour le moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtaient devant le uchiwa's, l'un des rares restaurants du Strip indépendants des grands casinos hôtels. Sa devanture élégante se distinguait parmi les façades tapageuses éclairées au néon.  
Un employé en livrée conduisit la voiture au garage tandis que sasuké emmenait sakura, enlaçant sa taille d'un bras possessif. Une ambiance feutrée régnait dans la vaste salle au décor raffiné, avec ses murs en plâtre ciré, ses tables juponnées de lin et ses lumières tamisées.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers un box légèrement surélevé et un peu à l'écart, d'où l'on pouvait surveiller discrètement tout ce qui se passait dans la pièce.  
Un homme que sakura identifia à première vue comme le patron était déjà installé dans l'une des banquettes à côté d'une jeune femme. A sa grande surprise, sakura reconnut la belle brune aux yeux noirs qui semblait s'intéresser à eux plutôt qu'à sa machine à sous, la veille, au Caraïbes. A une table proche du box, trois hommes à la carrure impressionnante dînaient en silence. naruto uzumaki était l'un d'entre eux. Et cette fois encore, il ne la quittait pas des yeux.  
Le père de sasuké se leva pour les accueillir et la détailla presque aussi attentivement que l'avait fait son fils.  
– sasuké, mon garçon, tu ne manques pas de goût, dit-il avant de lui tendre la main. Je me présente, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant devant sakura, M.Uchiwa.  
Ils échangèrent une poignée de main.  
– Sakura Haruno. Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance.  
Si elle se l'était figuré sous les traits d'un parrain endurci, au visage couturé de cicatrices, elle en était pour ses frais. En lui ôtant quelques rides et pas mal d'embonpoint, on obtenait en fait trait pour trait le portrait de sasuké. Mais il teignait manifestement ses cheveux en noir.  
– Et voici ma fille, ayamé, ajouta M.Uchiwa.  
La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire plein de fiel.  
– Comme c'est gentil de vous joindre à notre petite réunion de famille, persifla-t-elle.  
Déconcertée, sakura regarda le papa.  
– J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.  
– Pas du tout, répondit-il avec empressement. Je me félicite que mon fils ait enfin pris l'initiative d'amener une superbe créature dans mon restaurant. Et une belle femme comme toi, ayamé, n'a aucune raison d'en prendre ombrage, ajouta-t-il.  
– Merci du compliment, père.  
sasuké aida galamment sa compagne à s'installer sur la profonde banquette entre son père et lui, en face d'une ayamé visiblement furieuse.  
Mais qui exactement lui inspirait cette colère ? se demanda sakura. Elle ou sasuké ? Décidée à en avoir le cœur net, elle engagea la conversation.  
– Le peigne qui retient vos cheveux est un bijou remarquable, dit-elle en admirant l'objet d'écaille serti d'émeraudes et de diamants qui scintillait dans les boucles de jais.  
– Je lui en ai offert une paire, dit M.Uchiwa, comme sa fille restait muette, mais elle préfère les coiffures asymétriques.  
Il désigna ensuite le menu.  
– Me permettrez-vous de commander pour vous ? lui demanda-t-il.  
sakura acquiesça de bonne grâce.  
– Mon père aime commander, dit sasuké, assez fort pour être entendu de lui.  
– Et mon fils aime passer outre.  
Sous le ton de la plaisanterie, sakura discerna une tension contrôlée probablement liée à un différend de longue date. M.Uchiwa n'avait sans doute jamais tout à fait réussi à dompter son fils, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant compte tenu du caractère de celui-ci.  
– Apparemment, sasu n'a pas hérité uniquement du physique séduisant de son père, dit-elle afin d'apaiser les esprits.  
M.Uchiwa se mit à rire, et sasuké esquissa un sourire.  
– sasuké héritera un jour de tout autre chose, en effet. Est-ce cela qui vous intéresse ?  
– ayamé...  
– Non, sasuké, laisse-la répondre, répliqua sa sœur.  
sakura regarda la jeune femme bien en face.  
– Désolée, mais je ne juge pas les gens en fonction de ce qu'ils possèdent. Sauf en ce qui concerne les bonnes manières.

M.Uchiwa s'esclaffa de bon cœur et étreignit brièvement l'épaule de son invitée.  
– Voilà une femme qui dit ce qu'elle pense. J'espère que tu sauras l'apprécier, mon fils.  
– Je l'apprécie déjà, répondit sasuké avec conviction.  
Mais ayamé ne se départit pas de son air venimeux.  
Pendant l'heure qui suivit, sakura savoura tout un assortiment de délicieuses spécialités italiennes – antipasta, cœurs d'artichauts farcis, linguini à la toscane et autres gourmandises –, tout en répondant aux questions du père de sasuké à propos de son enfance passée dans le Queens. Originaire de la même banlieue new-yorkaise, M.Uchiwa lui raconta à son tour qu'il avait travaillé au champ de courses d'Aqueduct. Cet épisode de sa vie était-il à l'origine de sa « carrière » ? se demanda sakura. Mais elle s'abstint de formuler la question.  
En dépit du milieu dans lequel il évoluait, cet homme lui était en somme plutôt sympathique. Elle ne pouvait en dire autant de ayamé. La cadette de sasuké ne participait que très rarement à la conversation, et uniquement pour décocher à sakura quelque flèche empoisonnée. Son père et son frère la menaçaient du regard sans parvenir à l'intimider. En vraieUchiwa, elle demeurait indomptable.  
Le dessert achevé, sakura pria les autres convives de l'excuser et gagna les toilettes, le regard de naruto rivé sur elle tandis qu'elle traversait la salle. L'agressivité constante de ayamé lui était pénible, et elle prit tout son temps pour se laver les mains, puis rafraîchir son maquillage, assise devant la coiffeuse. Elle rangeait son poudrier quand elle aperçut ayamé dans le miroir, derrière elle.  
– Que voulez-vous ? demanda sakura en refermant son sac. Votre cible favorite commençait à vous manquer, sans doute ?  
– Je ne prétendrai pas que vous me plaisez sous prétexte de rassurer mon frère.  
– A mon avis, aucune des amies que sasu pourrait amener à votre table ne vous plairait.  
– Son nom est sasuké. Il déteste qu'on l'appelle sasu.  
– Je n'ai rien remarqué de tel, affirma négligemment sakura.  
ayamé fit mine d'arranger son précieux peigne dans ses cheveux.  
– Vous n'êtes pour lui qu'une distraction passagère, vous savez.  
– Cela me suffit peut-être.  
Toujours dans son dos, ayamé s'approcha d'elle.  
– C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes, au début. Puis elles se rendent compte...  
Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens comme si le reste allait de soi.  
– Elles se rendent compte de quoi ? demanda sakura. De qui il est le fils ? Je le sais déjà.  
– Mais il y a tant de choses que vous ne savez pas ; et que vous devriez continuer d'ignorer, murmura ayamé, les yeux mi-clos. Eloignez-vous quand il est encore temps.  
Furieuse, sakura se tourna brusquement vers elle.  
– Serait-ce une menace ? dit-elle. Si c'est le cas, j'en parlerai à sasu.  
– Ne vous gênez pas, répliqua ayamé avec un imperceptible sourire. sakura se leva. Même avec des chaussures plates, elle dépassait d'une bonne tête la sœur de sasuké perchée sur des talons aiguilles. Tentée de la gifler, elle se domina. Elle n'était pas d'un naturel violent, et son éducation lui interdisait de s'emporter telle une vulgaire mégère. Aussi se borna-t-elle à lui rendre son sourire, avant de quitter la pièce comme si cette conversation la laissait totalement indifférente.

a + tard au prochain chapitre


	7. chapitre7

déjà samedi bouh ouh ouh la fin des vacances approche je vous souhaite ts une futur bonne rentré même si on est jamais heureux de rentré pour ceux qui commencent leur vacances bon début de vac même si je vs envie vachement et je vs remercie pour vos com sur ce bonne lecture

**Chapitre7**

–Sakura Haruno, n'est-ce pas ?  
Profondément absorbée par ses réflexions, sakura fronça un instant les sourcils avant de reconnaître l'homme aux tempes argentées qui l'abordait au milieu de la salle.  
– Bonjour, monsieur hyuuga.  
– Appelez-moi neji, dit-il avec chaleur en la saluant d'un baisemain aussi appuyé que la veille. Mmm... Votre parfum est envoûtant, ajouta-t-il.  
– Vous êtes un flatteur impénitent, à ce que je vois, répondit sakura qui le voyait loucher sur sa gorge.  
Sans répondre, il haussa imperceptiblement les sourcils.  
– Ces perles sont superbes ; presque aussi superbes que celle qui les porte.  
Il semblait fasciné par le fermoir de jais, qui s'attachait devant.  
– J'ai emprunté ce collier à une amie, dit sakura. A ino yamanaka, plus précisément. Peut-être l'avez-vous déjà remarqué sur elle.  
Les yeux blanc de neji sondèrent les siens.  
– Peut-être, puisque c'est moi qui le lui ai offert.  
sakura porta la main à sa gorge.  
– Félicitations, dit-elle. Vous avez un goût exquis.  
Sans doute était-ce l'un des cadeaux grâce auxquels il avait espéré arracher ino à sasuké, songea-t-elle.  
– Comment va ino ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu trop dégagé au gré de sakura.  
– Je ne saurais le dire.  
Tout en parlant, elle l'étudia attentivement.  
– Elle semble avoir disparu avec un mystérieux compagnon qu'elle aurait eu l'intention d'épouser.  
Le dandy soutint le regard inquisiteur sans sourciller.  
– Vraiment ? Et vous, sakura ? Avez-vous décidé si vous êtes libre ou pas ? s'enquit-il avec une désinvolture qui la mit mal à l'aise.  
Elle s'en tira par une pirouette.  
– Comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, je suis venue avec sasu.  
– Ah, c'est donc sasu, à présent. Cela répond à ma question, je suppose... du moins, provisoirement. Lorsque je me suis mis en tête d'obtenir quelque chose, je ne renonce pas si aisément, vous savez.  
Il s'inclina brièvement et prit congé d'elle. sakura le regarda s'éloigner, vaguement perplexe. Neji hyuuga était un homme mûr, encore séduisant, parfois charmant quoique trop sûr de lui. S'intéressait-il vraiment à elle ? Elle en doutait. Plus vraisemblablement, il était engagé dans une sorte de compétition avec sasuké dont elle était maintenant l'enjeu, après ino.  
Neji hyuuga aurait-il pu être celui que ino surnommait sa « Gueule d'amour » ? Certes, sasuké avait affirmé qu'neji ne demanderait jamais la main de quiconque, mais il y avait ce collier de perles. Un homme pouvait-il offrir un cadeau d'une telle valeur sans être engagé dans une relation sérieuse avec la bénéficiaire ?  
Peu accoutumée à cet étalage de richesses, sakura continua de s'interroger tout en regagnant sa place. Mais en approchant de la table, elle constata que M.Uchiwa et ses enfants se livraient à des explications plutôt orageuses.  
– Eh bien, sasuké, as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ? demandait le patriarche d'un ton cassant.  
– Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, maugréa son fils, qui tournait le dos à sakura.  
A moins d'un mètre des gardes du corps, la jeune femme s'immobilisa et jeta un coup d'œil anxieux sur naruto.  
– Ce n'est jamais le moment, selon toi ! explosa M.Uchiwa. Tu négliges tes responsabilités. Tu le dois à ta famille...  
– Je ne vous dois rien de tel !  
– Sasuké, intervint ayamé d'une petite voix enjôleuse que sakura ne lui connaissait pas, papa ne songe qu'à l'intérêt de ses enfants.  
– Je sais où se trouve mon intérêt. Pourquoi ne lancez-vous pas un avis de recherche pour retrouver itachi et lui soumettre votre « proposition » ?  
sasuké jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et aperçut sakura. Son expression n'avait rien de rassurant.  
– Etes-vous prête à partir ? lui demanda-t-il.  
Cette agressivité subite la déconcerta.  
– Quand vous voudrez, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.  
– Alors, allons-y.  
Il se glissa hors de la banquette et se dirigea immédiatement vers la sortie, mais sakura, décidée à prendre poliment congé, regagna la table.  
– Merci pour ce délicieux dîner, dit-elle avec un sourire à l'intention du père de sasuké.  
– Je vous en prie, répondit-il. Revenez quand il vous plaira : vous êtes mon invitée. Inutile d'attendre que mon fils vous emmène. Vous ne dîneriez pas très souvent à ma table.  
– C'est très aimable à vous, affirma sakura.  
Elle adressa un simple signe de tête à ayamé avant de rejoindre sasuké. Mais elle le chercha en vain des yeux. Il avait disparu sans elle. Indignée par cet abandon, elle songea un moment à rentrer en taxi.  
Dehors, la Corvette était garée devant l'entrée. Assis au volant, sasuké faisait vrombir le moteur. Sur le trottoir, sakura hésita.  
– Montez ! ordonna-t-il.  
Cette fois, c'en était trop. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers le taxi le plus proche. Derrière elle, un juron étouffé et le bruit d'une portière qui claquait lui indiquèrent que son départ n'était pas du goût de sasuké. Aussitôt sur la défensive, elle se retourna brusquement. Elle s'apprêtait à se défendre comme le soir où il avait voulu la retenir quand il lui saisit le poignet au vol, l'immobilisant de manière efficace.  
– Je vous ai dit que vous ne me surprendriez pas deux fois, gronda-t-il en l'attirant vers lui, l'air furieux.  
Haletante, elle essaya de se dégager.  
– Vous me faites mal ! prétexta-t-elle en vain.  
Sans desserrer les dents, il l'entraîna malgré elle jusqu'à la voiture. Il semblait prêt à tout, et sakura se demanda jusqu'à quel point elle pouvait lui résister sans risque. Etait-il vraiment dangereux ?

Avant qu'elle ait pu prendre un parti quelconque, elle se retrouva prisonnière d'une ceinture de sécurité, tandis que sasuké conduisait comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Le pied au plancher, il filait à toute allure loin du Strip et de ses lumières.  
Agrippée des deux mains à son siège, sakura l'observa du coin de l'œil. Totalement indifférent à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, il semblait bouillir de rage. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas apprécié son entrevue avec son père qui semblait vouloir lui imposer quelque chose contre son gré, et éprouvait le besoin de se prouver qu'il dominait la situation, de la manière la plus lâche qui fût : en la terrorisant.  
Ou bien ne supportait-il pas d'être repoussé ? sakura préféra écarter cette hypothèse qu'elle se refusait à admettre. Mais quand la Corvette évita de justesse une collision à un croisement, elle poussa un cri étouffé.  
– Pour l'amour du ciel, sasu, ralentissez, ou vous allez nous tuer tous les deux ! A moins que ce ne soit précisément votre intention.  
Sans obtenir de réponse, elle remarqua toutefois que les immeubles défilaient à une vitesse un peu moins vertigineuse. Les traits du jeune homme se détendirent progressivement. Avec un soupir, sakura se tassa au fond de son siège, le visage blême.  
A présent, les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. A quoi fallait-il attribuer la colère de sasuké contre les siens ? Son père lui aurait-il demandé d'enfreindre la loi pour régler quelque dette envers lui ? Et dans l'affirmative, le refus de sasuké signifiait-il qu'il tenait à rester dans la légalité, contrairement à une réputation injustifiée ? Et puis, qui diable était donc ce itachi auquel il avait fait allusion ?  
A la lumière des réverbères, les traits de sasuké demeuraient résolument hermétiques, même si sa fureur était retombée.  
– Dites-moi, demanda-t-elle, incapable de juguler davantage sa curiosité, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous mettre dans un état pareil ?  
– C'est une question indiscrète.  
– Notre degré d'intimité ne l'autorise-t-il pas ? dit sakura, reprenant à son compte un argument qu'il lui avait déjà opposé.  
– Il s'agit d'un différend familial, répondit-il avec brusquerie.  
En d'autres termes, cela ne la concernait pas.  
– Je m'en serais doutée. Mais il peut être parfois salutaire de ne pas tout garder pour soi, insista-t-elle. Les problèmes familiaux font partie des désagréments ordinaires de l'existence.  
– Rien ne m'oblige à vous fournir des explications.  
Cette affirmation sans réplique la remettait définitivement à sa place. Ulcérée, sakura se reprocha d'avoir accordé plus d'importance qu'elle ne l'aurait cru à leurs relations. Qu'avait-elle donc imaginé ? Qu'elle ne serait pas une simple conquête au palmarès de ce bourreau des cœurs ?  
Se reprochant sa naïveté, elle défit rapidement sa ceinture de sécurité en arrivant en vue de la résidence. sasuké cherchait à se garer sur le parking, comme s'il espérait prolonger la soirée avec elle.  
– Vous pouvez me laisser ici, déclara-t-elle.  
Il freina brusquement, et sakura quitta aussitôt la voiture. Elle s'éloignait sans se retourner quand il l'appela.  
– Ecoutez, sakura, je regrette de vous avoir fait subir ma mauvaise humeur.  
Ces excuses arrivaient trop tard pour apaiser la jeune femme. Sans répondre, elle poursuivit son chemin. Arrivée au pied de l'escalier, elle entendit la Corvette partir dans un crissement de pneus et jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.  
– Bon débarras, maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents.  
Le pensait-elle vraiment ? En tout cas, elle se sentait maussade et désappointée en ôtant ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Elle enleva ensuite le fourreau de ino et l'accrocha sur son cintre dans la penderie. Que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-elle en train de s'éprendre d'un individu peut-être fort dangereux ? S'était-elle prise à son propre piège en espérant confondre le responsable de la disparition de ino ?  
D'un geste machinal, elle défit le collier de perles et le remit à sa place, dans le coffret à bijoux. Pourquoi ino laissait-elle un objet d'aussi grande valeur à la portée de n'importe quel cambrioleur ? se demanda-t-elle. Puis elle songea à la robe de mariée toute simple accrochée parmi les vêtements de son amie. Sans doute ino avait-elle eu l'intention de la porter avec ses perles le jour de ses noces. Aurait-elle arboré un cadeau offert par un homme le jour où elle en épousait un autre ? C'était peu probable, et sakura en déduisit que hyuuga pouvait fort bien être le mystérieux fiancé de ino.  
Songeuse, elle acheva de se déshabiller, puis se doucha rapidement avant de se glisser entre les draps. Elle s'apprêtait à affronter une nuit agitée, mais ses idées ne tardèrent pas à se brouiller, et sa respiration devint plus profonde.  
La sonnerie du téléphone la réveilla soudain en sursaut. Se redressant à demi dans le lit, elle alluma la lampe de chevet et cligna un moment des yeux avant de situer l'appareil.  
– Vous avez intérêt à trouver une bonne excuse, maugréa-t-elle en décrochant, persuadée qu'il s'agissait de sasuké.  
– sakura ?  
La voix étouffée, à l'autre bout du fil, était celle d'une femme. Qui donc l'appelait ainsi, au beau milieu de la nuit ?  
– Oui ? répondit-elle, retenant son souffle.  
– Il faut m'aider...  
sakura dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce murmure presque inaudible.  
– Qui êtes-vous ?

– ...complètement fou... me retient ici...  
Soudain, sakura crut deviner.  
– ino ? Mon Dieu, c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Avant que l'autre femme eût pu lui répondre, la communication fut brusquement coupée.  
– ino !  
Bouleversée, sakura regarda le récepteur muet avec un frisson. Si c'était bien son amie, qui l'avait empêchée de poursuivre ?  
Elle raccrocha, espérant que le téléphone sonnerait de nouveau. Mais seul le bruit du sang battant à ses tempes troubla le silence de la pièce.  
Du moins, ino était-elle encore en vie, grâce au ciel !  
Après avoir attendu pendant plus d'une heure, elle appela la police. Précisant que son amie avait maintenant disparu depuis plus de quarante-huit heures, elle relata l'étrange appel téléphonique qu'elle venait de recevoir.  
– A mon avis, ce fou qui la retient prisonnière est certainement l'homme qu'elle devait épouser, conclut-elle.  
– Donnez-moi son nom.  
– Je ne le connais pas.  
– Dans ce cas, résumons-nous, conclut le policier à l'autre bout de la ligne. De quoi disposons-nous pour entreprendre une enquête ? D'un appel nocturne, de quelques mots murmurés de façon décousue, sans aucun détail significatif. C'est insuffisant.  
– Ecoutez, s'insurgea sakura, votre délai de quarante-huit heures est épuisé, et mon amie n'a pas reparu, tout de même

!  
– Etes-vous sûre que c'était elle ? Avez-vous reconnu sa voix ?  
– C'est difficile à dire.  
Son interlocuteur soupira.  
– Bon, nous allons essayer de nous renseigner...  
– Oui, je vous en prie. Et tenez-moi au courant de vos résultats.  
sakura laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, convaincue d'avoir insisté en vain. Malgré tout, elle se réjouissait de savoir son amie vivante. Et si ino l'avait appelée à l'aide, cela signifiait qu'elle ne devait pas être bien loin.  
Cette découverte confortait sa détermination. Elle la retrouverait, coûte que coûte.

Lorsque sakura s'arrêta devant la Petite Chapelle des Amoureux, le lendemain après-midi, le révérend Rock lee félicitait un couple entre deux âges qui s'apprêtait à partir dans une décapotable blanche. Un sosie d'Elvis chantait « Only you » sur la banquette arrière en s'accompagnant à la guitare quand ils démarrèrent, suivis par deux autres voitures des années 60, l'une bleu pâle et l'autre rose bonbon. L'écclésiastique poussait déjà la porte de la chapelle quand sakura le retint par la manche.  
– Excusez-moi, mon père.  
Il la dévisagea comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue.  
– Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
– Vous vous souvenez peut-être de moi... sakura haruno, la demoiselle d'honneur de ino yamanaka.  
Rock lee secoua la tête.  
– Je ne vois pas, dit-il, mais sa voix se fêla malgré lui.  
Comme il essayait de s'esquiver, sakura lui barra le passage.  
– Pas si vite, mon père.  
– Jeune fille...  
– Si vous refusez de me parler, vous parlerez aux policiers.  
Il haussa le menton d'un air indigné.  
– La police locale n'a rien à me reprocher.  
– Dans ce cas, appelons ensemble le commissariat. Il s'agit d'une disparition, d'un enlèvement criminel.  
Le visage du prêtre se décomposa.  
– Allons dans mon bureau.  
Il lui fit traverser un local où étaient disposées des tenues de mariage à vendre, puis un salon d'essayage, avant d'atteindre le bureau garni de meubles cossus. sakura s'installa dans un fauteuil de cuir tandis qu' Rock lee refermait la porte.  
– En ma qualité d'homme de Dieu, commença-t-il d'un ton solennel en s'asseyant derrière sa table, le devoir me commande de garder pour moi tout ce que je sais concernant mes ouailles.  
sakura le considéra d'un air exaspéré.  
– Je ne vous demande pas de trahir le secret de la confession... que je sache, non ?  
– Non, non, il ne s'agit pas de cela.  
– Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant que vous me l'ayez dit, mon père. Vous ne voudriez pas vous faire complice d'un enlèvement, tout de même ?  
Rock lee se tassa au fond de son siège.  
– Très bien. Mais s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit pour avoir parlé, vous en seriez responsable.  
– Auriez-vous reçu des menaces ? demanda sakura.  
Il hésita un moment avant de répondre.  
– Eh bien, voilà, dit-il enfin avec un soupir. En échange d'une somme importante – trois fois le prix de la cérémonie –, j'ai été prié d'oublier l'incident... et cela, dans mon intérêt, était-il précisé.  
– Quelqu'un a donc voulu acheter votre silence ? Mais qui ?  
– Hélas, je n'en sais rien.  
– Allons, cessez de tergiverser, insista sakura. Mon amie a de graves ennuis.  
– Oui, j'en suis conscient, à présent. Mais je vous le répète, je ne sais rien de plus. J'ai reçu une enveloppe contenant des billets de banque accompagnés d'une lettre anonyme.  
– Voudriez-vous me montrer cette lettre ?  
– Je l'ai brûlée, évidemment. Il eût été imprudent de la garder.  
– Belle preuve de moralité, maugréa sakura.  
Elle réfléchit un instant.  
– Cet argent provenait peut-être de l'homme qu'elle devait épouser. ino ne vous a-t-elle vraiment rien dit à son sujet ?  
– Rien, pas même son nom. Ah, si, je me souviens... Elle l'avait rencontré au casino où elle travaillait. Elle m'a raconté qu'il l'avait favorablement conseillée au jeu, ajoutant que la chance lui avait surtout souri ce jour-là en leur permettant de se connaître.  
– Est-ce tout ? N'avez-vous aucune idée de son identité ?  
– Aucune. Je n'ai jamais vu le certificat de mariage.

Le certificat. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?  
– A présent, vous voudrez bien m'excuser, reprit Rock lee.  
– Si une idée vous vient à l'esprit, dit Natacha en se levant, appelez-moi au music-hall du Caraïbes. Je ne serai pas ingrate, ajouta-t-elle, consciente de la cupidité d'Rock lee.  
De la chapelle, elle se rendit directement à l'hôtel de ville. Tous les mariages devaient être inscrits sur un registre public. Mais une demi-heure plus tard, ce nouvel espoir partait en fumée.  
– ina... li... inno... pas de ino yamanaka, lui dit l'employée.  
– Vous en êtes certaine ? Voudriez-vous vérifier encore ? Y-M-A-N-A-K-A.  
L'employée de mairie pianota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, puis secoua la tête.  
– Je suis navrée.  
Déçue, sakura reprit le volant en direction du Caraïbes. Pour une fois, elle serait en avance. Elle conduisit, puis se gara comme un automate, de plus en plus déroutée par la tournure que prenait la situation. L'absence d'inscription de ce mariage, notamment, lui paraissait inexplicable... à moins que ino en eût confié le soin à son mystérieux « prétendant », qui n'aurait jamais eu en réalité l'intention de l'épouser.  
Bon sang, qui était donc ce fantôme ? Elle songea aux circonstances dans lesquelles ino l'aurait rencontré, selon Rock lee. Chacun des trois hommes qu'elle avait soupçonnés jusqu'ici aurait pu aider ino à parier au jeu : shino était un croupier, neji hyuuga un joueur invétéré, et sasuké uchiwa le patron du casino en personne. Néanmoins, des trois, c'était ce dernier dont elle souhaitait le moins découvrir la culpabilité, tant il lui inspirait, en dépit de la manière dont il l'avait traitée la veille, bien d'autres sentiments que la méfiance.  
En traversant le casino pour se rendre au music-hall, elle ne put s'empêcher de le chercher des yeux, ni d'éprouver une pointe de vague à l'âme en ne le voyant pas.  
– Quelle mine sérieuse !  
shino fit soudain irruption devant elle tandis qu'elle ressassait ses pensées. Elle remarqua qu'il portait sa veste de croupier et se demanda si ino avait souvent joué au blackjack.  
– Etes-vous au travail ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Je commence à 17 heures. Si nous allions prendre un café ensemble ? Ou bien une légère collation, peut-être ?  
Bien que cette suggestion lui mît l'eau à la bouche, sakura déclina l'invitation sans omettre de le remercier.  
shino consulta sa montre.  
– Le spectacle ne commence que dans deux heures.  
– Je dois répéter avec toute la troupe dans une demi-heure, affirma-t-elle. D'ailleurs, je ne prends jamais rien avant une représentation. Le trac me noue l'estomac.  
– Allons dîner quelque part ce soir, dans ce cas.  
– J'ai très peu dormi la nuit dernière. Vous serez sans doute encore occupé quand j'irai me coucher.  
– Je peux me libérer plus tôt.  
– Si nous remettions cela à un autre jour ?  
Visiblement contrarié, shino ébaucha cependant un sourire contraint.  
– Entendu. A un autre jour.  
Il demeura sur place tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, consciente qu'il la suivait des yeux. Pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix nouer des relations avec elle ? Son insistance avait-elle un rapport avec ino ?  
N'ayant pas encore eu l'occasion de fouiller le placard de son amie, au vestiaire, sakura se demanda s'il lui serait facile de deviner lequel lui était attribué. Mais quand elle poussa la porte, une découverte inattendue lui fit oublier son projet ; une grande enveloppe rectangulaire portant son nom était posée bien en évidence contre la porte de son propre placard. L'encre bleue lui parut la même que celle utilisée pour écrire le nom de ino, sur l'autre enveloppe.  
Dès qu'elle la décacheta, le contenu lui sembla également familier : des photocopies de coupures de presse relatant les meurtres de Glory Hale et Mia Scudella. Qui avait déposé là cette enveloppe, et pourquoi ? Quelqu'un voulait-il la mettre en garde contre sasuké ?  
sakura avait déjà lu ces articles à plusieurs reprises. Afin d'essayer de comprendre le message qu'on lui adressait, elle les étudia plus attentivement. Les deux crimes avaient été commis de la même façon. Mais les deux victimes ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Glory Hale, fille de petits fermiers du Nebraska, avait connu une enfance difficile parmi ses sept frères et sœurs. Son emploi de danseuse au Caraïbes l'avait propulsée dans un monde jusque-là inconnu pour elle. Mia Scudella, en revanche, était née à Las Vegas dans une famille fort riche de deux enfants, elle et son frère jumeau, Marco. Son père, Carmine, était à l'époque du crime l'associé de M.Uchiwa.  
Avant qu'elle eût pu en déduire quoi que ce fût, un bruit de voix lui parvint depuis le couloir. Elle remit rapidement les photocopies dans l'enveloppe et la glissa sur l'étagère de son placard.  
En se retournant, elle découvrit sasuké qui la regardait, appuyé au montant de la porte.

a + au prochain chapitre


	8. chapitre8

dernier jour de vacance bouh ouh fini les jours de glandage devant l'ordi à lire des fic au regardé des scans sur internet non fini ts retour au cours de philo de scémioligie ect humf c'est déprimant enfin voici un nouveau chapitre

* * *

**Chapitre8**

Avait-il vu l'enveloppe ? Et surtout, son contenu ?  
Il la regardait avec une intensité troublante mêlée à une sorte d'inquiétude inexplicable. Au lieu d'être fâchée contre lui, Natacha sentit une vague de chaleur l'inonder. Furieuse de cette faiblesse, elle décida de le traiter comme il le méritait, après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir la veille.  
– Vous vous êtes sans doute égaré, sasu, dit-elle d'une voix suave. Ici, c'est la loge des dames.  
– J'y suis venu à dessein. En revanche, je suis plutôt surpris de vous y trouver. Après ma conduite d'hier, vous auriez pu décider de me fausser compagnie.  
– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant légèrement, la mine étonnée. Devrais-je avoir peur de vous ?  
– D'aucuns répondraient par l'affirmative, dit-il, soudain sérieux.  
– Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
– Je pense... que je ne cesse de penser à vous.  
sasuké s'écarta de la porte pour la rejoindre. Le cœur battant la chamade, sakura tâcha de se convaincre qu'elle éprouvait tout simplement une frayeur bien excusable.  
– Faites encore un effort, conseilla-t-elle sans céder un pouce de terrain.  
– Impossible.  
Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres d'elle et caressa du bout des doigts son bras nu. Un frisson la parcourut tout entière. sasuké plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et une vibration de désir circula entre eux, presque palpable.  
Dans une tentative désespérée de lui résister, sakura pivota et recula prudemment.  
– Vous ne m'avez pas traitée avec beaucoup d'égards, hier soir, dit-elle le plus calmement possible, en dépit du tourbillon d'émotions qu'il déclenchait en elle. Je n'apprécie pas ces manières et ne tiens pas à m'y exposer de nouveau.  
– Cela ne se reproduira pas, je vous en donne ma parole.  
– Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?  
– Ma mauvaise humeur n'avait rien à voir avec vous.  
– Non, vous l'avez seulement défoulée sur moi.  
– C'est une erreur de ma part, que je vous prie de me pardonner. Ne pourrions-nous effacer cet épisode, et repartir de zéro ?  
Afin de ranimer sa volonté défaillante, sakura évoqua mentalement l'appel de ino au milieu de la nuit et les histoires de femmes qui n'avaient pas survécu à une rupture avec sasuké. Aimait-elle donc flirter avec le danger ?  
– Il se passe quelque chose d'exceptionnel entre nous, murmura-t-il en avançant de nouveau vers elle.  
Totalement désarmée, elle se retrouva acculée contre les placards, le visage encadré par les mains de sasuké. Sans exercer la moindre violence – verbale ou physique –, il obtenait d'elle ce qu'il voulait, la rendait aussi malléable qu'une poupée de chiffon. Consciente de sa faiblesse, elle lui tendit néanmoins ses lèvres avec ferveur et lui noua les bras autour du cou tandis qu'il l'embrassait longuement, passionnément.  
Elle aurait aimé que ce baiser durât indéfiniment et gémit faiblement quand sasuké quitta sa bouche pour aller explorer sa joue, son oreille, descendant ensuite lentement vers sa gorge.  
Comme elle renversait la tête et fermait les yeux, haletante, son dos glissa légèrement contre la porte du placard, heurtant la poignée. Le contact du métal dur et froid contre sa peau nue l'arracha un instant à son petit nuage. A travers les brumes du désir, les documents cachés dans son placard lui revinrent alors à la mémoire. Des documents lourds de révélations concernant l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras.  
– Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi.  
La voix acide de Barbie lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, elle vit la jeune femme qui les considérait d'un air écœuré. Elle n'était pas la seule à profiter du spectacle. Un peu plus loin, plusieurs de ses collègues tendaient le cou pour mieux voir en s'affairant autour de leurs placards. Terriblement gênée, sakura repoussa sasuké sans le moindre succès. Ignorant tout le reste, il ne s'intéressait qu'à elle.  
– Qu'en pensez-vous, ma jolie ? demanda-t-il.  
Ainsi, il n'en démordait pas, espérant lui prouver qu'ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre, qu'une alchimie particulière fonctionnait entre eux, que tous les raisonnements du monde ne changeraient rien à l'affaire. sakura l'eût volontiers admis, mais elle avait trop d'amour-propre pour lui céder en public.  
Incapable de lui répondre, elle essaya de se dégager.  
– Allez au diable, sasu, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents, assez bas pour que personne d'autre que lui ne pût l'entendre.  
Visiblement vexé, il fronça les sourcils avant de se transformer tout à coup en un personnage très différent, distant et indéchiffrable sous sa carapace de cynisme toujours prête à le protéger. Sans dire un mot, il hocha brièvement la tête et quitta la pièce.  
sakura sentit son cœur se serrer malgré elle.  
– La rumba ne te suffit plus ?  
Barbie s'adressait à elle sans la regarder, d'un ton chargé de haine contenue.  
– En dosant adroitement ton allumage, tu persuaderas sans doute M. sasuké de te hisser en tête d'affiche comme soliste, continua-t-elle de railler tout en s'installant devant la coiffeuse.  
Jusqu'ici trop prudente pour donner libre cours à sa jalousie, Barbie venait néanmoins de se trahir sous l'effet de la colère. sakura se demanda si la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu se débarrasser de ino qui avait été sa rivale avant elle. Mais c'était une idée absurde. De toute évidence, l'inconnu que ino devait épouser était à l'origine de sa disparition.  
– Je ne me sers de personne pour favoriser ma carrière, répondit-elle tandis que les autres danseuses se préparaient pour la répétition.

– J'ai bien failli te croire.  
– Ecoute, je ne veux rien enlever à qui que ce soit, ici. J'essaie seulement de survivre.  
– Ma foi, tu y réussis à merveille, mon chou. Je frémis à l'idée de ce qui pourrait nous arriver à tous s'il te prenait l'envie de nous nuire.  
Peu désireuse d'envenimer l'altercation, sakura haussa légèrement les épaules. En fait, l'accusation lui semblait injustifiée. Aucune danseuse de la troupe n'avait à craindre d'elle ; en revanche, elle-même avait tout à redouter de sasuké uchiwa qui constituait une menace permanente, sinon pour sa vie, du moins pour son pauvre cœur.

Lester Perkins attendait patiemment dans la pénombre du couloir, à la sortie des loges. Peut-être la chance lui sourirait-elle cette fois ? Il venait d'entendre le patron se quereller avec sakura, puis l'avait vu sortir en coup de vent, l'air furieux.  
Qui sait, cette fille n'aimait-elle peut-être pas ces arrogants Italiens et préférait un bon Américain comme lui ? Auquel cas, il devait saisir l'aubaine et se placer sans tarder...  
Les danseuses quittaient le vestiaire dans leurs costumes pailletés qui laissaient fort peu de marge à l'imagination. La sienne, justement, fonctionnait à merveille. Par exemple, il s'imaginait très bien avec sakura comme il s'était imaginé avec ino avant elle. Mais la fiction ne valait pas la réalité ; il le savait maintenant. Il cesserait de se tenir dans l'ombre, en attendant son tour. Il fallait être audacieux, provoquer les événements.  
Aussi intercepta-t-il sakura dès qu'elle sortit de sa loge.  
– C'est votre premier soir, n'est-ce pas ? Bonne chance... Je croise les doigts.  
La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire.  
– Merci, Lester. Je suis très touchée.  
Tout émoustillé, il ajusta ses lunettes d'un geste un peu brusque.  
– Nous pourrions fêter cela ensemble, après le spectacle ? Si nous allions boire un verre au dancing ?  
– C'est vraiment gentil de m'inviter, mais ce soir, je n'ai pas le temps.  
– D'accord, dit-il en souriant. Une autre fois, alors.  
sakura fronça les sourcils.  
– Hum, je ne crois pas, Lester. Mais merci tout de même de me l'avoir proposé.  
Et sur ces mots, elle se hâta de rattraper les autres.  
Demeuré sur place, Lester serra les poings. Elle s'était moquée de lui. Elle lui avait fait croire qu'il lui plaisait. Pour qui se prenait-elle donc ? Allaient-ils tous se laisser traiter de la sorte ?

Après le second spectacle, shika fit irruption dans le vestiaire des danseuses.  
– Voici des fleurs pour notre nouvelle girl, annonça-t-il en brandissant une splendide gerbe de roses.  
sakura s'avança vers lui, le cœur battant. Etait-ce une attention de sasuké ? Elle s'était peut-être montrée trop sévère avec lui, après tout.  
– Mmm... elles sont superbes, dit-elle en humant leur parfum.  
– Je dois vous dire de sa part qu'elles sont presque aussi belles que vous, précisa le chorégraphe en lui tendant le bouquet.  
– sasu a dit cela ?  
– Grand Dieu, non ! C'est neji hyuuga. Il voudrait également savoir si vous accepteriez de dîner avec lui ce soir.  
– Soyez gentil, et priez-le de bien vouloir m'excuser, répondit sakura, dissimulant de son mieux sa déception. Je suis morte de fatigue. Mais remerciez-le pour moi. Ses fleurs et son invitation me causent un vif plaisir.  
– Très bien, dit shika en faisant demi-tour. Je vais briser le cœur de ce pauvre homme.  
C'était peu probable, songea sakura, amusée par la réflexion. Neji hyuuga ne s'intéressait à elle que parce qu'il l'avait vue au bras de sasuké. Elle trouvait tout de même étrange d'avoir eu affaire à ses trois « suspects » dans la même soirée. D'abord shino, puis sasuké, enfin neji... Sans compter Lester, ajouta une petite voix. Les étonnantes avances de l'employé l'avaient vraiment déconcertée. Mais sasuké ne l'avait-il pas décrit comme un inconscient qui passait son temps à tourner autour des danseuses au lieu de trouver une femme à sa portée ?  
A l'exception de Barbie et elle, tout le monde était parti, à présent. Comme d'habitude, sakura était en retard. Posant les fleurs sur la table de maquillage, elle rassembla ses affaires à la hâte.  
– Je suis navrée d'avoir eu des mots un peu vifs, tout à l'heure, lui dit Barbie. J'aimerais que nous soyons amies.  
– Je le souhaite aussi, affirma sakura du fond du cœur.  
Elle avait bien assez de soucis par ailleurs et préférait travailler dans une ambiance de bonne camaraderie.  
– D'autant que ino est déjà ton amie, enchaîna-t-elle. Et comme les amis de mes amis sont mes amis... Mais je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes bien toutes les deux amies, n'est-ce pas ?  
Barbie hésita une fraction de seconde avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Une hésitation qui éveilla toutefois les soupçons de sakura et lui fournit l'occasion d'improviser un peu.  
– Je suis sûre qu'elle m'a parlé d'une promenade que vous auriez faite récemment, elle et toi, avec shino.  
– Ils m'ont, en effet, proposé un dimanche d'aller visiter la région des Roches Pourpres en leur compagnie.  
Ses propos laissaient entendre que c'était ino – et non elle – qui fréquentait shino. Celui-ci n'avait-il pas prétendu le contraire, pourtant ?  
– J'avais cru comprendre que vous sortiez plus ou moins ensemble, shino et toi.  
La blonde esquissa un sourire ambigu.  
– shino n'est pas mon genre d'homme, dit-elle en glissant sa trousse de maquillage dans son grand sac. Eh bien, ajouta-t-elle, ta première prestation a été très réussie, en somme. Je dois même te féliciter pour la rumba. Veux-tu que nous marchions ensemble jusqu'au parking ?

– Merci, Barbie, mais j'ai perdu une de mes boucles d'oreilles sur scène, tout à l'heure.  
– Ne te donne pas cette peine. Lester la trouvera en faisant le ménage.  
– Je préfère la récupérer tout de suite, déclara sakura. Dis-moi, saurais-tu quel est le placard de ino ? demanda-t-elle encore.  
– Regarde au centre de la seconde rangée, sur la droite. Bon, à demain !  
Hissant son sac sur l'épaule, Barbie lui adressa un petit signe d'adieu et pivota sur ses talons.  
Une fois seule, sakura décida de se mettre d'abord en quête de sa boucle d'oreille, un bijou auquel elle tenait tout particulièrement. Munie de la torche électrique qu'elle avait repérée dans les coulisses, elle gagna le plateau. La scène, comme la salle, était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le faisceau de sa lampe dirigé sur les planches, sakura commença ses recherches tout en déplorant d'être encore la dernière à quitter les lieux. Cela lui avait joué un bien mauvais tour par le passé ; elle redoutait par-dessus tout de vivre une autre mésaventure de ce genre qui réduirait à néant tous ses efforts de réadaptation.  
Au bout de cinq minutes, ayant quadrillé toute la surface de la scène sans aucun résultat, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la plate-forme surplombant la grande citerne destinée aux nageurs du ballet aquatique.  
Soudain, elle s'immobilisa à mi-chemin, prêtant l'oreille. Avait-elle entendu un craquement quelque part derrière elle, ou était-ce un effet de son anxiété ? Un silence total régnait à présent dans le music-hall. Un peu rassurée, sakura avança de nouveau. Peut-être avait-elle perdu cette boucle sur la plate-forme, quand les danseuses costumées en étoiles de mer et coquillages avaient formé une ronde autour du réservoir. Elle s'engagea dans l'escalier tout en éclairant soigneusement chaque marche au fur et à mesure de son ascension.  
Au beau milieu de l'escalier, elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, réprimant un frisson. L'impression que quelqu'un l'épiait d'en bas, dans la pénombre, se précisait de seconde en seconde.  
– Ohé, lança-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Y a-t-il quelqu'un ?  
Pas de réponse. Elle promena lentement sa torche à la ronde, sans aucun succès. Après une brève hésitation, elle décida de terminer ce qu'elle avait entrepris, tout en se tenant soigneusement sur ses gardes.  
Toujours attentive, elle gravit les dernières marches. Elle atteignait la plate-forme supérieure quand un objet scintilla à la lueur de la torche. C'était bien sa boucle d'oreille, coincée à la jonction entre les planches reliant la passerelle au sommet de l'escalier. Mal à l'aise, persuadée de sentir une présence quelque part, à proximité, la jeune femme se pencha pour ramasser le bijou. Mais malgré ses efforts, elle ne put le retirer de la rainure où il était enfoncé.  
– Ah, zut ! maugréa-t-elle à mi-voix.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour d'elle, puis s'agenouilla à demi et posa la lampe au bord de la citerne, le faisceau lumineux dirigé sur la boucle qui étincelait sous ses yeux. Inclinée au-dessus du réservoir, elle passa une main sous la planche de la passerelle pour dégager le bijou tout en tirant délicatement de l'autre côté sur la partie qui dépassait. Enfin, sa peine fut récompensée quand elle réussit à récupérer l'objet intact.  
Au moment où elle se redressait, un bruit derrière elle la fit tressaillir. Serrant le pendant au creux d'une main, elle ramassa vivement de l'autre la torche posée sur le sol. Pas assez vite, cependant. Avant qu'elle eût pu se retourner pour éclairer l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, une silhouette indistincte surgit de l'ombre. Violemment poussée en avant, sakura perdit l'équilibre et bascula de la plate-forme. Lâchant la lampe et la boucle d'oreille, elle chercha à se retenir quelque part, en vain. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle tombait à l'eau dans une grande gerbe d'écume.  
Les cheveux plaqués sur les yeux, elle se sentit aspirée vers le fond où elle rebondit d'un coup de pied pour remonter jusqu'à la surface. Quand elle émergea enfin, toussant et suffoquant, elle aperçut la lampe à quelques mètres d'elle, et qui, par chance, flottait et restait allumée.  
– Espèce de lâche, cria-t-elle dès qu'elle eut recouvré son souffle, montrez-vous donc un peu !  
Seul un rire étouffé, d'origine indéfinissable, lui répondit. Puis une porte claqua quelque part, et sakura resta seule dans le silence.  
A présent, elle devait sortir de là au plus vite.  
Hélas, elle ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi les nageurs grimpaient à des échelles de corde qu'on leur lançait à la fin du spectacle. En effet, même en prenant de l'élan, il était impossible d'atteindre le rebord de la citerne pour se hisser sur la plate-forme. Elle essaya tout de même à plusieurs reprises mais dut bientôt y renoncer, à bout de forces.  
Sentant la panique l'envahir, elle utilisa toute l'énergie qui lui restait à se dominer. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait sortir de là par ses propres moyens, elle devait essayer d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Mais de qui ? Tout le monde était parti, sauf la personne qui l'avait jetée là. A moins que le préposé au nettoyage fût encore dans les parages ?  
Priant pour que le coupable ne fût pas précisément Lester Perkins, et que celui-ci se trouvât assez près pour l'entendre, sakura se mit à crier à tue-tête.  
– Au secours ! Sortez-moi vite de là ! Je suis dans le réservoir !

Elle attendit un moment, puis recommença ; attendit et cria de nouveau, ainsi de suite pendant une éternité, lui sembla-t-il, jusqu'au moment où plus un son ne sortit de sa bouche.  
Il lui restait tout juste assez d'énergie pour se maintenir à la surface de l'eau. Combien de temps pourrait-elle tenir ainsi ? Dans le pire des cas, personne ne viendrait avant le lendemain soir. Serait-elle capable de résister au sommeil pendant une vingtaine d'heures ?  
Soucieuse d'économiser ses forces, elle s'étendit calmement sur le dos, se laissant flotter au gré des clapots, les bras en croix. Réconfortée par la lumière de la lampe – apparemment étanche, heureusement –, elle lutta contre l'engourdissement et s'obligea à réfléchir, songeant à l'appel de ino la nuit précédente, aux personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées depuis quelques jours, aux soupçons qu'elle nourrissait à leur égard...  
Ainsi absorbée par ses pensées, elle faillit rester sourde à l'appel étouffé par l'eau qui emplissait à demi ses oreilles.  
– sakura ?  
La voix masculine semblait provenir des coulisses. D'un bond, la jeune femme se redressa à la verticale.  
– Ici ! Dans la citerne ! Aidez-moi, je vous en prie !  
Un bruit de pas précipités suivit, d'abord sur la scène, puis dans l'escalier à vis. Mais la lumière de la lampe ne lui permettait pas encore de voir son sauveteur.  
– sakura ! Seigneur, comment êtes-vous tombée là-dedans ? Etes-vous indemne ?  
Haletante, la jeune femme leva les yeux et découvrit le visage inquiet de sasuké uchiwa penché au-dessus d'elle.

a+ au prochain chapitre


	9. chapitre9

ben voilà encors un chapitre mais come je l'ai dit dans mon autre fic vu que j'i repris les cours et l'heure à la quelle je comment et je termine il se peut qu'il y ai un ralentisement des éditions des chapitres mais j'essayerais quand même dans édité au moins deux par semaine et je remercie Athenais pour ces commentaires cela me fait vachement plaisir

sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre9**

– Que diable faites-vous là-dedans ? répéta sasuké.  
Tentée de l'interroger en retour sur les raisons de sa présence, sakura se ravisa. Elle avait trop besoin de lui pour se permettre de le soupçonner. D'ailleurs, si c'était lui qui l'avait poussée, pourquoi serait-il revenu la tirer de là ?  
– Sortez-moi de l'eau, dit-elle. Nous parlerons ensuite.  
Au lieu de lui lancer une échelle de corde, sasuké se pencha au-dessus de la citerne et lui tendit la main. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de la prendre.  
– Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'énergie, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. Ne comptez pas trop sur mon aide.  
– Ne vous inquiétez pas. Quand je vous aurai suffisamment soulevée, agrippez-vous de l'autre main au rebord.  
Et ce disant, il se redressa, l'entraînant avec lui. Dès qu'elle eut posé une main sur le bord, il se pencha de nouveau et l'attrapa par la ceinture du jean. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle gisait à plat ventre sur la passerelle, les jambes encore à demi dans l'eau, incapable d'aller plus loin. Lui passant alors un bras autour de la taille, l'autre sous l'une des cuisses, sasuké la sortit complètement.  
Appuyée de tout son poids contre lui, bien à l'abri au creux des bras protecteurs, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de bouger.  
– Me permettez-vous de rester là un moment, afin de reprendre mon souffle ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.  
– Restez aussi longtemps que vous voudrez.  
Même pour l'éternité ? faillit-elle demander.  
– Je vais mouiller tous vos vêtements...  
– Ils sécheront. Vous auriez dû me dire que vous vouliez vous baigner. Nous serions allés à la piscine.  
– Ha, ha.  
Elle n'avait pas même la force de rire.  
– A présent, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé.  
sakura soupira, sachant qu'il l'interrogerait sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût tout raconté.  
– Eh bien, dit-elle, je cherchais une boucle d'oreille que j'avais égarée au cours du dernier numéro.  
Elle tressaillit brusquement.  
– Oh, mon Dieu, elle est sans doute au fond de l'eau, à présent.  
sasuké resserra son étreinte.  
– Ne vous imaginez pas que je vous laisserai plonger pour la récupérer.  
– Ce n'était pas mon intention, croyez-moi.  
– Donc, vous cherchiez cette boucle et...  
– Je l'ai retrouvée enfoncée entre deux lattes de bois au bord de la passerelle. Pendant que j'essayais de la dégager...  
– Vous êtes tombée.  
– Plus exactement, quelqu'un m'a poussée. Depuis un bon moment, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être seule. Mon intuition me trompe rarement.  
– Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas partie plus tôt, dans ce cas ?  
– J'ai promené ma lampe sur la scène et dans la salle, et je n'ai vu personne. J'en ai déduit que mon imagination me jouait un nouveau tour.  
– Comme hier soir, lorsque quelqu'un vous suivait dans le jardin ?  
– Oui, comme hier.  
sasuké n'émit aucun commentaire. Au bout de quelques instants, il se redressa, gardant sakura contre lui.  
– Venez, il faut vous sécher.  
La jeune femme se remit péniblement debout, et réfléchit un moment avant de comprendre pourquoi sa jambe droite était plus courte que l'autre.  
– Pour couronner le tout, j'ai aussi perdu une chaussure dans l'eau.  
– J'enverrai quelqu'un la repêcher, avec votre boucle d'oreille.  
Persuadée que l'escarpin serait hors d'usage après son séjour dans le bassin, sakura ôta l'autre. De toute façon, elle ne marcherait pas pieds nus longtemps puisqu'une paire de ballerines l'attendait dans son placard.  
L'air frais de la climatisation sur sa peau mouillée la fit frissonner jusqu'au vestiaire où ils allèrent chercher son sac.  
– Vous devriez peut-être prendre une douche chaude, suggéra sasuké, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.  
– Je préfère quitter cet endroit au plus vite, dit sakura. Dans vingt minutes, je serai de retour chez ino.  
– Puis-je vous rappeler que j'habite ici même et que ma salle de bains est à votre disposition ?  
Tentée d'accepter, sakura éprouva cependant le besoin de se rassurer tout à fait.  
– Comment se fait-il que vous me cherchiez ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
Devinant immédiatement ce qu'elle pensait, sasuké se rembrunit.  
– Je vous attendais à la sortie du music-hall pour vous supplier de ne pas mettre un terme définitif à nos relations. Comme tout le monde avait quitté la salle, j'ai d'abord pensé que vous étiez en retard, comme d'habitude. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, j'ai décidé d'aller vérifier si vous étiez toujours là.  
Ses explications paraissaient logiques ; au demeurant, sakura avait vraiment envie de le croire.  
– Je pourrais peut-être trouver un costume à enfiler en sortant de la douche, dit-elle, glacée jusqu'aux os.  
– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela.  
– Auriez-vous un stock de vêtements féminins dans votre garçonnière ?  
Cela ne l'eût guère étonnée, à vrai dire.  
– Je pensais tout simplement vous prêter un peignoir bien épais... pendant que le séchoir électrique fonctionnerait.  
L'idée de s'envelopper dans de l'éponge mœlleuse la revigora par avance.  
– D'accord, allons-y ! décida-t-elle en attrapant la bandoulière de son sac.  
Accoutumés à toutes sortes de spectacles insolites dans cette ville hors norme, les clients du casino se retournèrent à peine sur sakura dont les cheveux et les vêtements trempés dégoulinaient sur l'épaisse moquette rouge.  
Dans l'appartement, sasuké conduisit sakura jusqu'à sa chambre, une vaste pièce meublée à l'orientale, avec un large lit très bas et de somptueux tapis. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains et l'invita à entrer.

– Je prendrai vos vêtements pour les faire sécher ; en attendant, je vais vous préparer du thé bien chaud. Dans la penderie, vous trouverez des serviettes et quelques peignoirs. Choisissez ce qui vous plaira.  
En passant devant lui, sakura s'arrêta un instant pour lui exprimer sa gratitude.  
– Merci de m'avoir repêchée, sasuké.  
– sasuké ? s'étonna-t-il en se penchant vers elle, si près qu'elle sentit l'haleine tiède caresser sa joue.  
sakura lui sourit, troublée par son regard de braise.  
– sasu, corrigea-t-elle, le cœur battant.  
L'air sérieux du jeune homme se dissipa, et il lui rendit son sourire.  
– Allons, dépêchez-vous, vous allez attraper un rhume.  
Elle referma doucement la porte sur lui et se hâta d'ôter son pantalon et son T-shirt mouillés. La douche fumante lui fit du bien, et quand elle se fut frictionnée à l'aide d'une serviette de bain trouvée dans le placard, elle grelottait un peu moins et se sentait presque détendue.  
Le peignoir de sasuké lui arrivait aux chevilles, et elle dut rouler les manches pour dégager ses mains. Une autre serviette enroulée en turban sur la tête, elle ramassa ses vêtements et gagna la cuisine pour les confier à son hôte. Elle le trouva en train de fredonner devant le fourneau, accompagné par le joyeux sifflement de la bouilloire. Sur le seuil, sakura s'immobilisa brusquement et porta une main à son nez.  
– At... choum !  
sasuké fit volte-face et la considéra un instant sans rien dire, les yeux brillants. Embarrassée, sakura rougit légèrement. Afin de rompre le malaise, elle lui tendit le paquet de vêtements qu'il plaça sans attendre dans le séchoir.  
– Puis-je me rendre utile ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.  
– Bien sûr ; choisissez donc le thé que vous aimez, suggéra-t-il en ôtant la bouilloire de la plaque électrique. Et puis... vous trouverez des mouchoirs de papier dans le dernier tiroir, derrière vous, ajouta-t-il comme elle éternuait une seconde fois.  
sakura s'exécuta, se mouchant discrètement avant de placer un sachet de thé au jasmin dans la théière. sasuké versa l'eau bouillante, prit le plateau et lui fit signe de le suivre dans la salle de séjour.  
– Je ne vous imaginais pas aussi à l'aise dans une cuisine, dit sakura, confortablement installée sur le canapé avec son thé, quelques secondes plus tard.  
– Inutile d'être un cordon-bleu pour préparer une tasse de thé, répliqua-t-il. En outre, un minimum de connaissances élémentaires est indispensable lorsqu'on vit seul. Je n'aimerais pas prendre tous mes repas au restaurant.  
Pourtant, sa famille eût souhaité le voir plus souvent au uchiwa's, faillit lui rappeler sakura.  
– Avez-vous jamais travaillé au restaurant de votre père ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Le uchiwa's est une affaire récente. Mon père l'a fait aménager pendant ses derniers mois de détention afin de prendre un nouveau départ.  
– Il ne s'occupe donc plus que de son restaurant, désormais ?  
– Il possède aussi une chaîne de laveries automatiques et quelques magasins d'alimentation, répondit sasuké sans paraître se souvenir du violent différend qui l'avait opposé la veille à m.Uchiwa.  
– Plus de complexe hôtelier ? Plus de casino ? insista sakura.  
– Les juges ne seraient pas très favorables à cette idée.  
Une réponse peu compromettante, jugea sakura.  
– Qui s'occupait de ses affaires pendant sa détention ? reprit-elle.  
– Quelle importance cela peut-il avoir ?  
– Vous le savez mieux que moi, dit-elle en tamponnant son nez avec un mouchoir.  
Son séjour prolongé dans le bassin commençait à produire son effet.  
– Au début, quelques associés de mon père ont pris la relève, avec l'aide de naruto.  
naruto... Incapable d'entendre prononcer ce nom sans l'associer aux crimes pour lesquels il avait fourni un alibi à sasuké, sakura se crispa imperceptiblement. Mais elle chassa aussitôt ces pensées.  
– L'absence d'un père a dû être pénible pour l'enfant que vous étiez.  
– Je suis devenu un mauvais sujet, surtout après la mort de ma mère. Au lycée, j'organisais des parties de poker et des paris truqués. Sur le point d'être renvoyé de l'établissement, j'ai été repris en main de justesse par naruto. Son intervention « musclée » fut salutaire. Grâce à lui, j'ai poursuivi mes études jusqu'à Harvard.  
– Des études de commerce qui vous ont permis de reprendre les affaires de votre père ? demanda sakura.  
A en juger par le regard qu'il lui lança, sasuké n'apprécia pas la question.  
– Nous étions deux : ita et moi, répondit-il néanmoins après un lourd silence. ita est le surnom de mon frère cadet, itachi. Il n'a aucun diplôme, à la différence de ayamé et moi.  
« Ce qui expliquerait, se dit sakura, que ayamé rêve d'évincer sasuké pour la succession de son père dans la direction des affaires. »  
– Qu'est devenu itachi, à présent ?  
– Je n'en sais pas plus que vous à son sujet. Quelque temps avant que notre père fût sorti de prison, il nous a faussé compagnie, expliqua sasuké d'un ton teinté d'amertume.  
– Et pour votre part, vous avez préféré rouvrir le Caraïbes plutôt que de travailler pour votre père, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Seule une réalisation personnelle peut assurer l'indépendance d'un homme.  
Parlait-il uniquement d'activités légales ? Un nouvel éternuement empêcha sakura de l'interroger davantage.  
sasuké la considéra d'un air soucieux : ses joues étaient trop pâles, son nez, un peu rouge, et ses yeux brillaient comme sous l'effet de la fièvre.

– Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'enquit-il avec sollicitude.  
– Pas très bien, avoua-t-elle, recroquevillée dans l'angle du canapé. Serait-il possible de modérer l'air conditionné ?  
– Il est réglé au plus bas. Vous avez des frissons, mais il ne fait pas froid. Peut-être faudrait-il appeler un médecin ?  
– Surtout pas ! J'ai vu assez de médecins pour le reste de mes jours.  
– Alors, laissez-moi vous soigner moi-même, suggéra sasuké. Un petit verre de cognac vous réchauffera.  
Tout en allant chercher la bouteille, il la vit se recroqueviller dans son coin. Elle avait l'air plus vulnérable que de coutume. L'était-elle assez pour lui apprendre ce qu'il voulait savoir ? Après avoir satisfait la curiosité de la jeune femme, son tour était venu de la faire parler, se dit sasuké. Il attendit qu'elle eût bu une bonne rasade d'alcool pour passer à l'offensive.  
– Comment avez-vous décidé de devenir danseuse de revue ? demanda-t-il.  
La méthode était simple : il suffisait de la mettre d'abord en confiance grâce à quelques questions anodines.  
– Grâce à ma mère. Elle adorait les comédies musicales d'après-guerre, surtout celles avec Fred Astaire et Ginger Rogers. Elle dansait dans l'appartement en faisant le ménage : une manière comme une autre d'échapper à sa condition, je suppose. J'avais cinq ans quand elle m'a inscrite à mon premier cours de danse. Et mon destin était déjà tracé.  
– Votre mère ne désapprouve donc pas votre choix ? poursuivit sasuké en lui servant encore un peu de cognac.  
– Pas du tout, bien au contraire. Mes parents sont très fiers de ma réussite.  
Un autre éternuement ponctua sa phrase.  
– Avez-vous encore froid ?  
– Non. Ce rhume m'abrutit un peu, voilà tout.  
– Faites confiance à votre médecin.  
S'approchant d'elle sur le canapé, il lui glissa un bras autour des épaules.  
– C'est merveilleux de faire un métier qu'on aime, dit-il pour relancer la conversation.  
– J'ai beaucoup de chance, en effet.  
– Et vous êtes douée, ce qui ne gâte rien.  
Il marqua une pause avant de soulever le point qui l'intéressait.  
– Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir cessé de danser l'hiver dernier ?  
sakura se tourna à demi vers lui, visiblement sur ses gardes.  
– Je vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit-elle.  
– Je sais. Vous avez été agressée ; assez sérieusement pour ne plus pouvoir travailler pendant six mois ?  
– Oui, murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux.  
– Aviez-vous été blessée ?  
Après une brève hésitation, elle humecta ses lèvres.  
– Mes blessures les plus graves étaient d'ordre psychologique.  
Persuadé que l'alcool allait lui délier la langue, sasuké l'encouragea d'une pression de la main.  
– Racontez-moi.  
sakura soupira.  
– Cela s'est passé en coulisses après une représentation.  
Comme elle semblait peu disposée à en dire davantage, il se pencha sur elle.  
– Allons, vous ne devez pas vous arrêter en chemin. Cela peut vous faire du bien d'en parler. De toute façon, je ne vous laisserai pas en paix jusqu'à ce que vous ayez « vidé votre sac ».  
La sentant trembler, il resserra son étreinte, poussé par son besoin de la protéger autant que par celui de lui arracher ses secrets.  
– Eh bien, commença-t-elle, mon agresseur était un joueur de base-ball, Dave Haskell. Il avait vécu pendant plusieurs mois avec l'une des danseuses de la revue et ne pouvait se résoudre à la perdre. Ce soir-là, bien qu'un peu ivre, il avait réussi à s'introduire dans le music-hall, mais Leslie, qui n'avait pas du tout envie de le voir, a réussi à s'éclipser à son insu... Alors, comme j'étais une fois de plus en retard, Haskell s'en est pris à moi.  
Manifestement, ce récit lui était pénible.  
– De quelle façon ? demanda doucement sasuké.  
– Prétendant que toutes les danseuses se valaient, il s'est mis à vouloir m'embrasser. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine ; il était ivre, avec le cœur brisé. Je l'ai donc repoussé gentiment, mais il a insisté, puis s'est acharné sur moi. Je me suis défendue de mon mieux, à coups de griffes et de poing, mais il était beaucoup plus fort...  
sasuké la sentit frissonner entre ses bras.  
– Avant que le gardien de nuit vînt à mon secours, Haskell m'avait déjà brisé deux côtes, déboîté une épaule, et sérieusement abîmé le nez.  
Cela expliquait donc la violence de sa réaction, le jour où il avait voulu la retenir, se dit sasuké, soulagé de comprendre enfin.  
– J'espère que ce scélérat purge sa peine derrière des barreaux, gronda-t-il en la serrant encore un peu plus fort.  
– Hélas, non, répondit sakura.  
– Vous n'avez tout de même pas renoncé à le poursuivre en justice !  
– Oh, je l'ai bel et bien dénoncé à la police. Mais Haskell a prétendu que j'avais voulu le séduire à cause de sa notoriété, et qu'il avait dû se défendre contre mes assauts...  
sasuké en resta pantois.  
– Et les gendarmes l'ont cru ?  
– Je ne sais pas au juste ce qu'ils ont cru ; ma taille impressionne parfois les gens, vous savez. Quoi qu'il en soit, les avocats d'Haskell m'ont proposé un arrangement à l'amiable, et le mien m'a conseillé de l'accepter. Pourquoi ne pas enterrer l'affaire, puisque cet homme n'avait pas réussi à me violer ? J'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Haskell était quelqu'un. Moi, pas.  
– Et ensuite ?  
– Ensuite, j'ai empoché l'indemnité, heureuse de pouvoir régler mon médecin, mon loyer, et d'attendre le jour où je pourrais reprendre mon travail. J'ai déposé le surplus sur un compte pour mes parents qui ne toucheront bientôt plus qu'une maigre retraite.

Mais de toute évidence, elle nourrissait un sentiment d'injustice à propos de cette affaire.  
– On n'a pas toujours le choix, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit-elle. Au demeurant, je ne pouvais plus passer devant un music-hall de Broadway sans éprouver la nausée.  
– C'est pourquoi vous avez décidé de changer d'air en venant rejoindre votre amie à Las Vegas.  
sakura opina.  
– Son mariage me fournissait le prétexte dont j'avais besoin.  
Un petit rire cynique la secoua.  
– Et voilà qu'au lieu des vacances attendues, la disparition de ino ne cesse de me préoccuper, quelqu'un me suit subrepticement la nuit, et on me pousse à l'eau.  
– Allez-vous tout abandonner ?  
– Jamais de la vie. Je dois retrouver ino.  
Elle avait finalement alerté la police. sasuké le savait depuis qu'un inspecteur était venu interroger les employés à propos de ino, le matin même.  
– Votre amie reviendra probablement un de ces jours de sa lune de miel.  
Et alors, le chantage commencerait, songea-t-il, résigné.  
– Je ne crois pas, dit sakura. Elle m'a appelée la nuit dernière.  
– Où était-elle ? questionna sasuké, subitement en alerte.  
– Je ne sais pas. Elle chuchotait comme s'il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un l'entendît. Elle demandait de l'aide pour s'échapper. Apparemment, un inconnu la retient quelque part contre son gré.  
Etait-ce possible ? La situation était peut-être différente de ce qu'il avait cru, songea sasuké. Se serait-il trompé ?  
– Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait ?  
– Non. Si je pouvais seulement consulter les registres de la compagnie de téléphone... peut-être retrouverais-je le numéro d'où provenait l'appel ?  
– J'essaierai de l'obtenir pour vous.  
– Ne faut-il pas disposer d'une autorisation spéciale pour se procurer ce genre de renseignement ?  
– A défaut d'autorisation, je ferai intervenir mes relations.  
– sasu, dit sakura d'une voix ensommeillée, mais pleine d'espoir, auriez-vous l'intention de m'aider à chercher ino ?  
D'un geste tendre, il lui caressa les cheveux tout en la gardant serrée contre lui.  
– C'est bien possible, en effet.  
Pour la première fois, il la sentit se détendre complètement entre ses bras, comme si elle lui accordait enfin toute confiance. Elle ignorait toutefois qu'il souhaitait lui aussi retrouver ino yamanaka bien vivante... pour récupérer ce qu'elle lui avait volé.

La lumière grisâtre de l'aube réveilla sakura qui reprit vaguement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Cette chambre n'était pas la sienne... du moins, pas celle de ino. C'était la chambre de sasuké.  
Et – sauf erreur de sa part –, elle entendait la respiration de sasuké blotti derrière elle dans le lit, étroitement plaqué contre son dos, une main posée sur son sein droit à travers le peignoir.  
Malgré elle, son sang se mit à circuler plus rapidement dans ses veines. Parfaitement immobile, elle s'efforça de récapituler leur emploi du temps de la soirée précédente. Quelques minutes après qu'il lui eut promis de l'aider à retrouver ino, elle avait dû s'assoupir. Et il avait eu l'audace, non seulement de la coucher dans son lit, mais encore de l'y rejoindre !  
La situation n'avait décidément rien de rassurant. Elle n'avait fréquenté aucun homme depuis la tentative de viol de Dave Haskell. Et Dan était peut-être beaucoup plus dangereux qu'un joueur de base-ball aviné.  
Dans son dos, sasuké s'agita légèrement avec un grognement indistinct. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le sein de sakura dont la pointe se dressa immédiatement sous l'éponge. Instinctivement, elle ajusta ses hanches aux siennes, ce qui l'autorisa aussitôt à penser qu'il ne portait ni pyjama ni sous-vêtement d'aucune sorte.  
D'un geste furtif, afin de ne pas le réveiller, elle glissa une main entre eux pour s'en assurer. L'effet fut instantané, et elle ne put résister à la tentation de prolonger son exploration. Une haleine tiède et de petits baisers dans son cou ne tardèrent pas à la rappeler à la raison. sasuké était bel et bien réveillé.  
– Il faudrait que je rentre, dit-elle platement en ramenant bien vite la main devant elle.  
– Mmm.  
Le cœur de sakura battait la chamade. Comment avait-elle pu se fourrer dans pareil guêpier ?  
– Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire, tous les deux.  
A la vérité, elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qu'elle avait à faire depuis que les doigts de sasuké s'étaient insinués sous son peignoir. Ils se refermèrent sur un sein tendu, et sasuké se souleva à demi pour la regarder.  
– Si vous êtes sûre de vouloir partir..., murmura-t-il.  
Les sens embrasés, sakura hésita néanmoins en songeant aux deux meurtres dans lesquels sasuké avait été impliqué, sans compter la disparition de ino. La gorge nouée, elle leva les yeux sur lui. Pouvait-elle avoir confiance en lui ? Il l'avait tout de même sauvée d'une éventuelle noyade.  
– Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce que je veux, sasu, avoua-t-elle.  
– Dans ce cas, essayez de vous détendre. Nous verrons plus tard.  
Ce disant, ses lèvres lui effleurèrent la joue, et elle s'abandonna avec délices à cette sensation. Jamais un homme réellement dangereux n'aurait pu la mettre dans cet état. Pourtant...  
– Nous nous connaissons à peine, dit-elle encore.  
– Bien des couples se connaissent beaucoup moins que vous et moi, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
De plus en plus troublée, elle dut fournir un effort considérable pour articuler.

– Je n'apprécie pas forcément tout ce que je sais à votre sujet.  
Cette réplique l'arrêta net. Retirant sa main aventureuse, il se redressa un peu plus pour la regarder bien en face.  
– Que croyez-vous donc savoir ?  
Son expression, sa voix s'étaient durcies. La gorge sèche, sakura songea une fois de plus à Mia et Glory ; aborder le sujet maintenant l'amènerait à suggérer qu'elle le tenait pour coupable de ces crimes. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle dû le croire innocent ?  
– Avez-vous confiance en moi ? reprit sasuké, comme elle gardait le silence.  
– C'est précisément la question que je me posais.  
– Et quelle est la réponse ?  
Elle scruta le visage, les yeux pleins de colère. Que devait-elle penser ?  
– J'ai envie d'avoir confiance en vous, avoua-t-elle finalement.  
C'était la stricte vérité, même si sasuké l'effrayait quelquefois.  
– Bon. Ce n'est déjà pas si mal.  
Il l'embrassa alors sans qu'elle se défendît. Se tournant vers lui, elle l'enlaça alors par le cou. Leurs lèvres, leurs langues se cherchaient, et sakura l'attira contre lui, les reins cambrés, au comble de l'excitation.  
Avec une plainte sourde, sasuké s'écarta péniblement d'elle.  
– Si vous devez partir, n'attendez pas davantage.  
Au lieu d'achever ce qu'il avait commencé, et de la rendre folle de désir, il la laissait libre de prendre une décision pleinement réfléchie. En était-elle seulement capable ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Elle ne savait pas s'il méritait la moindre confiance. Parfois, il lui faisait peur. Mais elle avait toujours envie de lui ; peut-être était-ce là tout ce qui comptait, en définitive.  
– Réflexion faite, je ne veux plus partir, affirma-t-elle, se fiant finalement à son intuition.  
Ravi de cette décision, sasuké l'embrassa avec fougue et écarta largement les pans de son peignoir pour explorer son corps. Emportée dans un tourbillon, sakura émit de petits gémissements rauques à demi étouffés par leurs baisers passsionnés. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé une telle ivresse entre les bras d'un homme. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante, féminine, désirable, en un mot, heureuse. Et dans son ardeur aussi farouche qu'exigeante, elle s'entendit l'appeler d'une voix vibrante et douce et le supplier de venir en elle, vite, très vite...  
Quand ils s'unirent enfin, ce fut comme une révélation. Au plus profond d'elle-même, quels que fussent ses doutes ou ses craintes, elle appartenait à cet homme. Plus tard, seulement, en retombant près de lui, les sens apaisés, elle se demanda si elle aurait la chance de vivre assez longtemps pour faire encore l'amour avec sasuké.

a + au prochain chapitre


	10. chapitre10

je sais cel a fait longtemps et je m'en excuse non ne me frapper pas lool qlq'un a fait remarquer qu'il y avait des fautes pour cela j'ai cru avoir le temps de corriger ses fautes mais je m'en ai pas eu l'occasion et j'en suis désolée alors vous allez avoir les chapitres avec les fautes de nom dsl dsl encor dsl je vous promet que aprés mes examens je les corrigerais sur ce je vous souhaites une bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre10**

– Il faut que je rentre, dit sakura quelques heures plus tard, quand ils eurent fait l'amour une troisième fois, sous la douche.  
sasuké essaya de la retenir encore un peu, mais ses mains savonneuses l'en empêchèrent.  
– Pour quoi faire ?  
– D'abord, pour me reposer.  
– Tu peux te reposer ici, répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête.  
– Auprès de toi, cela m'étonnerait.  
Prenant une serviette, sakura entreprit de se frictionner.  
– Et puis je voudrais poursuivre mes recherches chez ino. Je finirai bien par trouver une trace de son mystérieux « prétendant », tout de même. Quant à toi, tu vas te renseigner sur le numéro depuis lequel elle m'a appelée, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Je n'y manquerai pas.  
– C'est promis ?  
– C'est promis.  
sasuké sortit la tête de la cabine.  
– sakura, sois prudente. Quelqu'un a essayé de te nuire, hier soir.  
– Ce n'était peut-être qu'un mauvais plaisant.  
– A moins que l'on ait voulu se débarrasser de toi.  
Néanmoins, il n'avait pas suggéré une seule fois d'alerter la police, songea sakura malgré elle.  
Elle lui planta rapidement un dernier baiser au bout du nez et alla récupérer ses vêtements dans le séchoir. Une fois habillée, elle passa un peigne dans ses cheveux humides, renonçant délibérément à se maquiller. Juste avant de sortir, elle sourit en entendant sasuké siffloter joyeusement sous la douche. Le moment était venu pour elle d'agir.  
Mais sur le point de franchir le seuil de l'appartement, elle aperçut neji hyuuga tout au fond du couloir. Il quittait une suite située juste en face de celle où avait eu lieu la partie de poker. En le voyant verrouiller sa porte, sakura rentra précipitamment. Dans la salle de bains, l'eau coulait toujours, et sasuké sifflait un air de western.  
Tout en surveillant l'ascenseur à travers le battant entrebâillé de l'entrée, la jeune femme fouilla son sac à la recherche du porte-clés incrusté de brillants. Peut-être allait-elle enfin trouver la serrure correspondant à la clé de ino ? Après s'être assurée que neji était parti, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le corridor. La voie était libre. Elle courut sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte du fond, priant pour que personne ne sortît d'un autre appartement.  
Au moment d'insérer la clé, elle se ravisa subitement. Et si neji n'avait pas été seul dans la suite ? Le cœur battant, elle referma la main sur la clé et frappa légèrement. Si quelqu'un lui ouvrait, elle pourrait toujours dire qu'elle cherchait M. hyuuga.  
Grâce au ciel, personne ne répondit.  
Avec un soupir de soulagement, sakura se remit à la tâche. Lorsque la clé s'engagea aisément dans le pêne, elle crut la partie gagnée. Mais son excitation fut de courte durée. Il était en effet impossible de la faire tourner. Elle insista néanmoins pendant quelques secondes avant de remettre la clé dans son sac, songeuse. Comment fallait-il interpréter cet échec ? Devait-elle éliminer hyuuga de sa liste de suspects ?  
Perplexe, la jeune femme se retourna et faillit pousser un cri en se retrouvant face à face avec naruto uzumaki. Comment était-il arrivé là, sans aucun bruit ? Elle n'avait pas même entendu une porte s'ouvrir. Quoi qu'il en fût, son expression n'augurait rien de bon. Avait-il vu ce qu'elle faisait ? Espérant que non, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur d'un air dégagé. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et s'apprêtait à passer devant lui quand sa voix rocailleuse la cloua sur place.  
– Pas si vite.  
– Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, luttant contre la panique.  
– Que faisiez-vous là ?  
La jeune femme soutint sans sourciller son regard soupçonneux.  
– N'est-ce pas la suite de M. hyuuga ?  
– C'est possible, et alors ?  
– Il m'a fait parvenir une gerbe de roses, hier soir. Je voulais le remercier de vive voix.  
– Et vous êtes montée jusqu'ici uniquement dans ce but ?  
sakura inclina légèrement la tête.  
– Si vous voulez savoir pour quelle raison je suis ici, demandez à sasu... pardon, à M. sasuké.  
Il la considéra comme s'il cherchait à évaluer sa sincérité, puis hocha la tête.  
– J'ai été informé de votre accident.  
– Vous n'en connaîtriez pas le responsable, par hasard ?  
Les traits de naruto s'assombrirent.  
– D'où peut vous venir pareille idée ?  
– Vous êtes toujours dans les parages.  
– Je travaille pour M. sasuké.  
– Et ce, après avoir travaillé pour son père, précisa sakura en avançant de quelques pas afin d'appeler l'ascenseur. sasu m'a appris que vous avez même supervisé les affaires de M.Uchiwa pendant qu'il était... absent.  
– Si je n'avais pas été là, Carmine Scudella l'aurait saigné à blanc.  
Scudella. Encore ce nom. Mia était la fille de ce Carmine, bien sûr, songea sakura.  
– Votre présence a donc été salutaire, dit-elle.  
– Je ferais n'importe quoi pour les uchiwa.  
N'importe quoi ? Y compris supprimer les femmes qui faisaient souffrir sasuké ? Tout en jugeant l'idée parfaitement saugrenue, sakura ne put toutefois s'empêcher de s'interroger. Elle eut soudain envie d'en savoir plus le concernant. Mais qui pourrait la renseigner sur lui ?  
Le signal de l'ascenseur tinta, et la porte s'ouvrit derrière eux.  
– Mon carrosse m'attend, dit-elle en le saluant d'un bref hochement de tête.  
naruto ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se fût refermée sur elle. Tandis que l'ascenseur filait vers le rez-de-chaussée, sakura resta plongée dans ses réflexions. Peut-être obtiendrait-elle de précieuses informations, non seulement sur naruto, mais encore sur la famille Scudella... en s'adressant à M.Uchiwa en personne. Pourquoi ne lui rendrait-elle pas tout de suite une petite visite ?

Sa décision prise, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer le trouver seul, du moins en dehors de la déplaisante présence de Ayamé.

– Quelle excellente surprise ! s'écria M. Uchiwa quand le maître d'hôtel amena sakura à sa table. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?  
– En passant devant votre restaurant, je me suis souvenue de votre charmante invitation et... me voilà.  
Une lueur de doute traversa les yeux noirs de M.Uchiwa.  
– Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit-il néanmoins avec courtoisie.  
– Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger ; je suis seulement entrée pour vous saluer.  
– Vous ne me dérangez pas. Il faudrait être stupide pour préférer dîner seul plutôt qu'en aussi bonne compagnie.  
sakura accepta cet hommage avec un sourire et s'assit à la place qu'il lui indiquait, sur la banquette. Un serveur empressé vint prendre leur commande. Quelques minutes plus tard, les plats fumants arrivaient sur leur table. Alléchée par un délicieux fumet de tomates, d'ail et de basilic, sakura fit honneur à la cuisine du uchiwa's. Tout au long du repas, son hôte entretint une conversation à bâtons rompus qui l'empêcha d'aborder les questions qui la préoccupaient.  
Le dessert terminé, tandis qu'ils dégustaient leur café à petites gorgées, ce fut lui qui passa finalement à l'offensive.  
– Dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous ici, au juste ?  
– Je vous l'ai dit...  
– Prétexte ! Bon. Vous vouliez me parler ; dites-moi à quel sujet, voulez-vous ?  
– D'accord, vous m'avez démasquée, admit sakura, plutôt soulagée de ne pas avoir à prendre l'initiative. A vrai dire, je souhaitais en savoir davantage au sujet de sasu.  
M.Uchiwa darda sur elle un regard pénétrant.  
– Vous vous intéressez sérieusement à lui, et vous vous demandez s'il ressemble à son père ?  
– Physiquement, cela ne fait aucun doute, répondit sakura, gênée par tant de perspicacité.  
– Reste à vérifier s'il possède aussi mon... sens aigu des affaires, ou si nous sommes différents sur ce point, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Eh bien... sasu m'a dit qu'il vous avait remplacé pendant quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en mesure de reprendre vos activités, dit-elle avec une prudence identique.  
– J'ai été incarcéré pendant dix-huit ans. Cela m'a suffi. Dans l'ensemble, mes activités sont tout à fait légales, désormais. Mais vous aimeriez surtout savoir de quelle manière sasu a évolué, j'en suis sûr. Pourquoi ne pas lui poser directement la question ?  
– Me dira-t-il la vérité ?  
– S'il tient à une femme, il ne lui mentira certainement pas.  
Mais comment déterminerait-elle s'il lui disait la vérité parce qu'il l'aimait ou s'il lui mentait parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? En tout état de cause, la réponse de M.Uchiwa lui fournissait une transition idéale vers le sujet essentiel de sa visite.  
– sasu, aimait-il vraiment Mia, ou bien souhaitaient-ils seulement consolider les liens qui unissaient la famille Scudella à la vôtre ?  
– Il l'aimait. Et ils se sont fiancés bien que le père de Mia fût opposé à ce projet.  
– J'ai appris qu'elle avait un frère. Etait-il pour sa part favorable à ce mariage ?  
– C'est difficile à dire. Il purgeait une peine de prison depuis de longs mois quand Mia et sasu ont commencé à se fréquenter. Il n'a probablement pas eu l'occasion de donner son opinion là-dessus.  
Elle hocha la tête, perplexe quant à l'utilité de ces informations. Elle s'apprêtait à orienter la conversation sur naruto uzumaki quand un sac à main jeté sur la table vint heurter son assiette. Stupéfaite, elle croisa le regard furibond de ayamé uchiwa.  
– Tu es en train de raconter à cette étrangère ce qui s'est passé entre sasu et Mia ? s'exclama la jeune femme. Mais enfin, papa, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
Le sourire aimable du quinquagénaire disparut instantanément.  
– Dois-je comprendre que ma fille entend me dicter ma conduite, à présent ?  
ayamé se ressaisit aussitôt et secoua la tête.  
– Non, papa, bien sûr que non, se défendit-elle. J'ai été surprise, voilà tout.  
– Tu es en retard.  
– Excuse-moi. J'avais quelque chose à faire. Mais tu n'es pas resté seul, à ce que je vois.  
Peu disposée à endurer ces sarcasmes, sakura se leva et tendit la main à son hôte.  
– Merci pour cet excellent dîner... et pour votre compagnie. Je dois me rendre au music-hall, à présent.  
Elle salua sèchement ayamé avant de s'éloigner.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle traversait le casino en songeant aux propos qu'elle venait d'échanger avec M.Uchiwa quand elle aperçut shino qui lui faisait signe de l'attendre.  
– J'ai droit à une pause, dit-il après avoir cédé sa place à un autre croupier pour venir la rejoindre. Il faut que je vous parle. Pouvez-vous m'accorder quelques minutes ?  
A en juger par sa mine lugubre, il n'essayait pas simplement d'obtenir quelque rendez-vous. Aussi le suivit-elle jusqu'au bar du Caraïbes où ils s'assirent devant deux Coca. shino ne perdit pas de temps en préambules.  
– J'ai appris que vous aviez eu des ennuis, hier soir. Vous seriez tombée dans la citerne destinée au ballet aquatique, m'a-t-on dit.  
– Grands dieux ! La nouvelle aurait-elle déjà fait le tour du casino ?  
– Nous formons une petite communauté : les rumeurs s'y répandent très rapidement. Comment est-ce donc arrivé ?  
A quoi bon éluder la question ? Il le savait sans doute déjà.  
– J'ai fait un plongeon involontaire. Quelqu'un m'y a poussée.

Le poing de shino s'abattit sur la table.  
– Uchiwa est un homme dangereux !  
Il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, jugea sakura, sidérée. L'accusation n'aurait pu être plus directe.  
– Vous pensez qu'il m'aurait repêchée s'il était le coupable ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Il a commis des méfaits autrement plus graves. Vous connaissez comme moi le sort de Mia Scudella et Glory Hale. J'ai mis en garde ino, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. A présent, Dieu sait ce qui est advenu d'elle.  
Il paraissait si sincère dans son inquiétude que sakura demeura le verre à la main, immobile, frissonnante. Avait-elle eu tort de laisser sasuké l'approcher ?  
– ino est en vie, dit-elle. Du moins je l'espère.  
shino l'étudia quelques secondes avec attention. Inébranlable, sakura secoua la tête.  
– Quoi qu'il advienne, j'ai l'intention de continuer à la chercher.  
– Vous vous exposez à de graves dangers.  
– Peu importe, répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence. ino est ma meilleure amie depuis de nombreuses années. J'ai pu compter sur elle en toute circonstance. Je la retrouverai coûte que coûte.  
Ils burent un moment leurs Coca en silence.  
– Très bien, dit enfin shino. Rien ne vous fera changer d'avis, je suppose. Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver. Même chez moi, le cas échéant. J'habite à la Résidence des Groves, dans le premier immeuble à gauche, en entrant, appartement nag 4.  
– C'est gentil de me le proposer, répondit sakura en lui dédiant son plus beau sourire.  
Puis se levant, elle lui tendit la main. Il lui restait encore assez de temps pour essayer de fouiller le placard de ino avant l'arrivée des autres.  
– Bonne chance, dit shino.  
Son regard la suivit jusqu'à l'entrée du music-hall.  
sakura trouva la salle et la scène plongées dans la pénombre. Dans un renfoncement, la masse sombre du réservoir semblait la narguer. Devait-elle croire shino quand il accusait sasuké de l'avoir poussée ? se demanda-t-elle en gravissant les marches conduisant aux coulisses.  
Un craquement, derrière elle, la fit soudain tressaillir. Pivotant sur ses talons, elle scruta les décors. Sur sa gauche, un rideau venait de bouger. Puis la silhouette de Lester Perkins se détacha de l'ombre. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas manifesté plus tôt ?  
– Dieu merci, vous êtes saine et sauve, dit-il en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. M. sasuké m'a demandé de repêcher votre boucle d'oreille après votre... hum, votre plongeon dans la citerne.  
Il lui fallut quelques instants pour trouver dans quelle poche il l'avait rangée. Quand il la lui eut rendue, sakura examina le bijou.  
– Merci. Son séjour dans l'eau ne l'a pas trop endommagée, constata-t-elle avant de la glisser dans son sac.  
– En fait, je ne l'ai pas trouvée dans l'eau.  
– Vraiment ? Où était-elle donc ?  
– Elle était tombée un niveau au-dessous, celui des accessoires. Le monte-charge était mal positionné, et elle a dû glisser par l'interstice.  
Pour manœuvrer les décors, il existait en effet deux énormes monte-charge et un plateau tournant permettant de faire monter ou descendre aux niveaux inférieurs plusieurs parties de la scène. En outre, un chariot géant se déplaçait non seulement verticalement mais encore latéralement, à l'horizontale. Evidemment, ces mécanismes pouvaient toujours être enrayés par un objet métallique gênant leur fonctionnement. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle le monte-charge soutenant le réservoir ne s'était pas correctement mis en place.  
– Décidément, rien n'échappe à votre regard, s'émerveilla sakura.  
Comment un homme affublé de verres correcteurs aussi épais avait-il pu remarquer ce détail ?  
– Je fais de mon mieux, répondit Lester.  
Si cette perspicacité s'exerçait dans tous les domaines, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider à résoudre quelques énigmes, songea sakura.  
– Lester, reprit-elle, si j'ai bien compris, vous travaillez depuis longtemps pour la famille Uchiwa, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Depuis toujours, ou presque.  
– Dans ce cas, vous vous souvenez sans doute de l'époque où sasuké s'est fiancé avec Mia Scudella. Etait-ce avant qu'il eût repris les affaires de son père, ou après ?  
Lester recula d'un pas.  
– Pour quelle raison vous intéressez-vous à Mia ?  
– Par simple curiosité, dit sakura, surprise.  
– Eh bien, je ne sais absolument rien.  
Persuadée du contraire et déconcertée par ce recul, la jeune femme insista.  
– Vous étiez pourtant déjà employé chez eux, à ce moment-là ?  
Rien n'y fit. Lui tournant brusquement le dos, Lester s'éloigna en grommelant quelque chose à propos des gens qui feraient mieux de se mêler de leurs propres affaires. Puis il se fondit de nouveau dans l'ombre, aussi inexplicablement qu'il en était sorti.  
Sans doute existait-il un véritable dédale de réduits et de placards destinés au matériel de nettoyage, conclut sakura.  
Chassant une impression de malaise, elle consulta sa montre. Il lui restait environ un quart d'heure pour se livrer à sa petite enquête avant l'arrivée de ses collègues.  
Elle entreprit donc de traverser le plateau pour se rendre à la loge située à l'autre extrémité. Afin de couper au plus court, elle descendit les trois marches menant à l'avant-scène tout en enregistrant machinalement un bruit insolite, comme des coups amortis frappés contre une cloison. Sur sa droite, le chariot mobile se trouvait au niveau du premier sous-sol, environ trois mètres plus bas. Qui s'était amusé à le déplacer ? Le soir précédent, tandis qu'elle cherchait sa boucle d'oreille, il était bel et bien au ras du sol.

Un machiniste avait probablement déjà pris son service, songea-t-elle en remarquant une lueur qui provenait du sous-sol.  
Les coups incessants qui lui parvenaient obéissaient à un rythme bien précis, comme celui d'un message en morse : cinq coups, une pause, puis deux autres coups. A quelques mètres des vestiaires, sakura s'immobilisa brusquement. Elle connaissait parfaitement ce signal. Prêtant l'oreille, elle écouta plus attentivement. Pas d'erreur possible : c'était le code secret de ino. Son amie l'utilisait pour sonner à la porte de leur appartement quand elle avait oublié sa clé ; sakura pouvait alors lui ouvrir sans crainte d'introduire quelque indésirable.  
Toc-toc-toc-toc-toc... toc-toc.  
Seigneur, ino était quelque part là-dessous !  
Affolée, sakura regarda rapidement autour d'elle. A quelque distance, une trappe ouverte laissait deviner une échelle menant à l'étage inférieur. Sans perdre une seconde, elle s'y engagea et dévala le plus vite possible les marches un peu raides, au risque de se rompre le cou.  
Au premier sous-sol, elle se retrouva dans la pénombre d'un vaste local encombré d'accessoires et de décors familiers, ceux du spectacle auquel elle participait depuis peu.  
– ino ? appela-t-elle d'une voix altérée par l'émotion.  
Une fois de plus, elle se retrouvait seule dans un endroit peu engageant. Pour se donner du courage, elle frictionna ses bras nus et appela encore.  
– ino ?  
Pas de réponse. Les coups avaient provisoirement cessé, la privant de tout repère pour entamer ses recherches.  
Le cœur battant, la jeune femme avança de quelques pas, attentive au moindre bruit. Elle ne se laisserait pas surprendre une seconde fois. Au-dessus d'elle, le voyant d'une caméra brillait dans l'obscurité. Disposés à intervalles réguliers, ces appareils permettaient aux machinistes de surveiller depuis la cabine ce qui se passait dans les différents sous-sols afin d'éviter tout accident pendant les manœuvres.  
Tout à coup, une secousse faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre. La plate-forme sur laquelle elle se tenait venait de s'ébranler. Sans doute allait-elle regagner la place où elle se trouvait la veille. Déterminée à sauter en bas, sakura courut jusqu'au bord du chariot, mais il se trouvait déjà plusieurs mètres au-dessus du premier sous-sol.  
– Bon sang !  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre d'avoir atteint le niveau de la scène, pour redescendre ensuite par l'escalier.  
A mi-chemin de son ascension, le chariot mobile s'arrêta brusquement. sakura oscilla dangereusement et jura entre ses dents. Le machiniste l'avait-il aperçue sur son écran ? Dans ce cas, il aurait dû continuer à la faire remonter. Sa tête atteignait presque l'ouverture, à présent, et elle pouvait voir une bonne partie de la scène, apparemment déserte.  
– Ohé ! cria-t-elle. Y a-t-il quelqu'un par ici ?  
Seul le grincement d'un rouage résonna dans le silence. Le chariot se déplaçait maintenant latéralement sur un plan horizontal, vers le fond de la scène. Les mains soudain moites, sakura regarda les rails et les poutres métalliques qui défilaient au-dessus d'elle. Comprenant qu'elle serait plus en sécurité assise que debout, elle s'installa en tailleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, le chariot fit une nouvelle halte.  
Que se passait-il encore ?  
Une sourde inquiétude s'empara d'elle. Afin de s'en défendre, elle songea à son amie et à la façon dont elle pourrait la trouver. Mais elle n'avait pas entendu les coups depuis un bon moment, à présent. Dans quelle direction allait-elle s'orienter ?  
Rongée par l'impatience, elle décida d'essayer de sauter tout de même en bas. Néanmoins, quand elle voulut se déplacer, il lui fut impossible de bouger. Quelque chose la retenait en position assise. Après vérification, elle découvrit que le fond de sa robe s'était accroché à une pièce de métal. Soucieuse de ne pas déchirer l'étoffe, elle s'efforçait de se dégager en douceur quand un autre grincement l'avertit d'une nouvelle menace.  
sakura jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. La plate-forme supérieure descendit d'environ un mètre et s'arrêta tout en continuant de tourner, semblable au disque d'une scie géante. Simultanément, le chariot sur lequel elle était bloquée venait de remonter dans la même direction. Comment était-ce possible ? Il fallait être inconscient pour manipuler des mécanismes aussi dangereux sans prendre la précaution de consulter les écrans.  
– Hé ! cria-t-elle en agitant les bras comme un sémaphore. Arrêtez cet engin !  
En dépit de son appel, le chariot mobile et le plateau tournant continuèrent de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre.  
S'agissait-il vraiment d'une négligence ? se demanda alors sakura dans un éclair de lucidité. La personne qui dirigeait les opérations cherchait peut-être délibérément à la placer dans une situation sans issue. Peut-être voulait-elle l'effrayer, voire la supprimer.  
Une autre hypothèse lui vint alors à l'esprit. Et si cette même personne l'avait attirée au sous-sol en lui faisant croire que Lily s'y trouvait ? Pour cela, il suffisait de connaître le fameux code... et de vouloir se débarrasser d'elle.  
Comprenant qu'elle était probablement tombée dans un piège, elle s'arracha au crochet qui la retenait, déchirant délibérément sa robe, puis se rua à quatre pattes vers le bord de la plate-forme pour appeler à l'aide à travers l'ouverture. Trop tard. Le chariot sur lequel elle se tenait glissait à présent en arrière sous le plateau supérieur, l'éloignant ainsi de l'ouverture. Prise de vertige, sakura s'efforça de ne pas céder à la panique qui menaçait de la submerger. Elle devait à tout prix garder son sang-froid et réfléchir très vite.

Deux options s'offraient à elle : partir de là, ou bien s'allonger pour passer entre les deux plates-formes. Dans le second cas, elle devenait une cible idéale pour un individu mal intentionné : il pouvait parfaitement l'écraser comme une mouche, le cas échéant. En définitive, elle n'avait pas le choix.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil en bas et réprima un frisson. Le chariot effectuait son mouvement de rotation à près de trois mètres du sol en béton. Tremblante, la jeune femme ôta néanmoins ses chaussures et s'assit au bord de la plaque, laissant pendre les jambes dans le vide. Puis elle roula à plat ventre et recula de quelques centimètres en rampant. Elle s'apprêtait à s'accrocher par les mains au rebord avant de sauter quand le chariot fit une halte inattendue.  
La secousse projeta brutalement sakura en arrière, dans le vide.

a+ au prochain chapitre


	11. chapitre11

salut salut un new chapitre pour vous allez on arrive bientôt à la fin de cette fic pour l'autre je ne sais pas comment elle va finir j'ai pas encor tous écrit mais celle-ci ils reste 3 chapitre et puis c'est la fin bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre11**

Etourdie par le choc, sakura resta un moment étendue sur la dalle de béton, le souffle coupé. Puis, prenant soudain conscience du danger qui la menaçait, elle se remit debout tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à la trappe.  
– sakura !  
La voix de sasuké qui l'appelait d'en haut la cloua sur place. Elle analysa la situation à la hâte pour aboutir aux pires déductions. Il connaissait certainement les habitudes de ino, y compris son signal secret, songea-t-elle en le voyant dévaler les marches à sa rencontre.  
– sakura, comment te sens-tu ?  
Tremblant de tous ses membres, sakura leva les yeux sur lui.  
– Mal, répondit-elle faiblement, démoralisée à l'idée d'avoir accordé sa confiance à un individu aussi redoutable. Ne m'approche pas.  
Mais il l'étreignait déjà de toutes ses forces. Assaillie par le doute, elle demeura immobile, crispée entre les bras qui étouffaient ses protestations. Deux jours de suite, elle avait été victime d'accidents inexplicables, et chaque fois, sasuké était subitement apparu au moment opportun. Simple coïncidence ? Ou tactique soigneusement préméditée ?  
– Mon Dieu, l'entendit-elle murmurer contre ses cheveux, quand j'ai entendu ta voix et compris que tu étais en danger...  
Laissant sa phrase inachevée, il se mit à la caresser d'une manière éperdue, comme s'il avait eu peur de la perdre. Ebranlée malgré elle, sakura ne renonça pas pour autant à essayer de cerner la vérité.  
– Est-ce toi qui as arrêté le chariot ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Bien sûr. En t'entendant crier, je me suis précipité à la salle des commandes. La pièce était vide, et la porte, grande ouverte, mais la machinerie fonctionnait sans aucun contrôle. Je t'ai ensuite aperçue sur l'un des écrans.  
Il écarta légèrement la jeune femme de lui pour la regarder.  
– Dis-moi, que faisais-tu donc dans ce sous-sol ?  
– Je cherchais ino.  
– Ici ?  
– Quelqu'un frappait des coups réguliers contre une porte, ou une cloison, dit sakura sans le quitter des yeux. Toc-toc-toc-toc-toc... toc-toc.  
sasuké jura entre ses dents, l'air furieux.  
– Tout s'explique, maugréa-t-il. Qui aurait pu connaître cette manie ?  
– Toi, tu la connaissais.  
La réplique lui fit apparemment l'effet d'une douche froide. Il sembla comprendre tout à coup pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas sauté au cou en le remerciant d'avoir volé encore une fois à son secours.  
– Je ne daignerai pas même te répondre, dit-il avec humeur. Tu es traumatisée. Viens, tu as besoin d'air.  
Il la fit passer devant lui, et sakura gravit péniblement l'escalier, perplexe. Se serait-il mis en colère s'il avait été coupable ? se demanda-t-elle. Et s'il avait voulu la supprimer, pourquoi n'était-il pas allé jusqu'au bout de son entreprise ?  
Le groupe de curieux qu'elle découvrit en arrivant sur scène fournissait une réponse plausible à sa seconde question. Shikamaru nara, Barbie et les deux machinistes qui l'attendaient à l'entrée de la trappe auraient pu constituer des témoins gênants.  
– Mon chou, que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda nara en s'avançant vers elle, plein de sollicitude. Que faisais-tu au sous-sol ?  
Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, sasuké s'interposa.  
– Elle a essuyé quelques déboires en voulant visiter les lieux. Mais à présent, tout va bien.  
– Ah, tant mieux ! Que deviendrais-je si un incident me privait de ma nouvelle vedette ?  
– Rassure-toi, renchérit sakura, ce n'est pas le cas.  
Une douleur à la hanche sur laquelle elle était tombée la fit cependant grimacer. Un comprimé d'aspirine suffirait sans doute à la calmer ; elle devrait aussi dissimuler ses ecchymoses sous un fond de teint corporel, songea-t-elle tandis que sasuké lui passait un bras autour des épaules pour la conduire à la loge.  
Légèrement à l'écart, Barbie leur jeta un regard haineux, incapable pour une fois de dissimuler ses sentiments. Pour sa part, elle regrettait certainement que sa rivale eût survécu à cet accident.  
Connaissait-elle le signal confidentiel de ino ? se demanda sakura, réprimant un frisson au souvenir de son plongeon dans le réservoir alors même que Barbie venait à peine de la quitter. Mais si la jalousie rendait cette femme capable de tuer, pourquoi ino était-elle encore en vie ? En admettant que ce fût toujours le cas...  
Une fois à l'écart des oreilles et des regards indiscrets, sasuké entraîna sa compagne dans un coin des coulisses. sakura éprouvait déjà quelques remords de l'avoir soupçonné.  
– Il faut trouver un endroit où tu serais en sécurité, dit-il gravement.  
sakura soutint fermement le regard qui l'enveloppait d'un air soucieux.  
– Je refuse de me cacher, déclara-t-elle, refoulant sa peur.  
sasuké fronça les sourcils.  
– Même si quelqu'un essaie de te nuire ?  
– Oui, même dans ce cas. Je ne dois pas être très loin du but, sasu : ce qui m'est arrivé ces jours-ci le prouve bien. Le ravisseur de ino se sent menacé.  
Lui aurait-elle fait part de ses réflexions si elle l'avait vraiment cru coupable ? Ou bien son jugement était-il faussé par les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ? Décidément, la vie lui jouait un bien mauvais tour, songea-t-elle. Persuadée d'être désormais immunisée contre les hommes, voilà qu'elle s'éprenait d'un garçon volage, bien décidé à ne s'attacher à aucune de ses conquêtes. Jamais elle ne supporterait ce genre de situation.  
– J'espère obtenir bientôt une réponse, dit sasuké.  
– Une réponse ?

– A propos du numéro à partir duquel ino t'a appelée.  
sakura eut soudain l'impression de respirer un peu mieux. Enfin, une lueur apparaissait au bout du tunnel dans lequel elle avançait à tâtons depuis plusieurs jours. Si cette information l'aidait à retrouver ino, sa dette envers sasuké serait incalculable.  
– Pourvu que nous n'arrivions pas trop tard, murmura-t-elle en levant sur lui un regard plein de gratitude.  
Il lui caressa la joue du dos de la main, révélant soudain un aspect caché de sa personnalité. Le fier et cynique don Juan cédait soudain la place à un être vulnérable, presque désarmé. Avait-il peur pour elle ? Ou bien craignait-il seulement qu'elle découvrît la vérité ?  
– Oh, sasu, soupira sakura, lasse de se débattre dans l'incertitude.  
L'attirant tout contre lui, sasuké chuchota des mots tendres au creux de son oreille avant de l'embrasser longuement, passionnément, comme s'il souhaitait, à travers ce baiser, effacer toutes ses angoisses. Submergée par un flot d'émotions contradictoires, sakura s'abandonna totalement entre les bras réconfortants, en s'accrochant à lui comme une naufragée. Etroitement serrée contre lui, elle sentit la chaleur du corps viril se répandre en elle, tandis que les images de la nuit précédente ranimaient son désir. Elle avait tellement envie, tellement besoin de lui.  
Elle flottait dans un océan de volupté, à cent lieues du monde réel, quand sasuké rompit tout à coup leur étreinte.  
– Il est temps d'aller te préparer, si tu y tiens vraiment.  
Rassemblant tant bien que mal ses idées, sakura jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Machinistes et accessoiristes s'affairaient maintenant tout autour de la scène déjà éclairée pour la première représentation.  
– Je dois y aller, dit-elle.  
– Je ne m'éloigne pas, promit sasuké en la libérant.  
Les jambes encore flageolantes, sakura gagna la loge le plus rapidement possible et se mit aussitôt en quête d'un tube d'aspirine. Puis, découvrant que les autres danseurs étaient déjà en tenue de scène, elle alla chercher son costume. Mais il ne se trouvait pas à sa place habituelle, ni dans aucun des casiers déjà vides.  
– Quelqu'un s'est-il trompé de costume ? demanda-t-elle à la ronde.  
– Non, répondirent en chœur les autres danseuses dont la plupart effectuaient quelques mouvements d'assouplissement avant de monter sur scène.  
sakura vérifia de nouveau le contenu des casiers avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Son costume avait bel et bien disparu. Mue par une intuition subite, elle chercha des yeux Barbie, mais la jeune femme s'était apparemment volatilisée.  
Furieuse, sakura alla trouver l'habilleuse, une Mexicaine d'une cinquantaine d'années d'une efficacité remarquable.  
– Auriez-vous une autre tenue à ma taille ? demanda-t-elle après avoir signalé la disparition de la sienne.  
– Je ne crois pas, dit la Mexicaine. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous essayer le costume de ino yamanaka. Vous le trouverez sans doute dans son placard, car elle oublie fréquemment de le remettre à sa place. Venez, je vais vous montrer où c'est...  
Après avoir conduit sakura jusqu'au placard en question, l'habilleuse lui souhaita bonne chance.  
– J'espère que vous parviendrez à l'ouvrir, ajouta-t-elle.  
Ce ne serait pas bien difficile, songea sakura. La porte était fermée par un cadenas à quatre chiffres. ino, qui prétendait être tout juste capable de se souvenir de sa date de naissance, n'utilisait jamais d'autre combinaison que deux-huit-six-quatre. En effet, le cadenas s'ouvrit comme par enchantement au premier essai.  
Le costume de ino était accroché à un cintre à l'intérieur du placard. Composé d'un simple string et d'une blouse transparente, il ferait probablement l'affaire, jugea sakura en dégageant un pan de la blouse retenu par les affaires empilées au fond du placard. Au cours de l'opération, une trousse de maquillage à pois bleus vint rouler à ses pieds. sakura la ramassa et décida d'en examiner le contenu ; peut-être y découvrirait-elle un indice ?  
Elle fit glisser la fermeture Eclair et fouilla un instant parmi les poudriers, bâtons de rouge et palettes de fards à paupières qui garnissaient la trousse. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'une des poches latérales, pleine de barrettes, de peignes et d'épingles à cheveux. En soulevant le rabat de l'autre, sur le point d'abandonner ses recherches, elle remarqua soudain un objet scintillant et plongea la main pour le retirer.  
Il s'agissait également d'un accessoire de coiffure... mais qui n'appartenait pas à ino. sakura reconnut immédiatement l'objet précieux, incrusté de diamants et d'émeraudes, dont l'une manquait. La préférence de ayamé uchiwa pour les coiffures asymétriques trouvait là son explication. Comment expliquer, en revanche, la présence de ce bijou dans les affaires personnelles de ino ?  
Terriblement embarrassée, sakura referma le placard et glissa le peigne dans son propre sac. sasuké n'avait-il pas évoqué devant elle certain vol qu'aurait commis son amie ? Il ne s'agissait pas d'argent, avait-il précisé. Etait-ce donc ce peigne ? Mais pourquoi ino se serait-elle approprié cet objet ?  
Obsédée par toutes ces questions, elle se changea rapidement. Les lumières clignotèrent, indiquant que le spectacle allait commencer dans cinq minutes. Après avoir repoudré son nez à la hâte, sakura rejoignit précipitamment les artistes derrière le rideau. Barbie était là, prête à entrer sur scène avec un groupe de danseurs. Furieuse, sakura fonça droit sur elle et la fit pivoter sans ménagement.

Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent, trahissant sa confusion.  
– C'est bien ce que je pensais, gronda sakura en la repoussant d'un air écœuré. Tu as cru pouvoir t'en tirer ainsi.  
– C'était une plaisanterie, voyons, dit Barbie, visiblement contrariée d'avoir été démasquée. N'as-tu jamais pratiqué le « bizutage AF des nouveaux élèves ?  
– Nous ne sommes plus des gamines, répliqua sakura tandis que l'orchestre entamait son premier morceau. En outre, ajouta-t-elle à tout hasard pour la sonder, ta petite mise en scène avec la plate-forme et le chariot n'avait rien d'amusant.  
– Quelle mise en scène ?  
Comprenant soudain le sous-entendu, Barbie se figea, horrifiée.  
– Je ne suis pour rien dans cette histoire, affirma-t-elle. Je le jure !  
Tout en se traitant d'idiote, sakura la crut néanmoins. Barbie faisait preuve de sournoiserie, de mauvais esprit, mais elle était probablement incapable de commettre un crime.  
Au demeurant, le temps lui manquait pour l'interroger davantage. La moitié des danseuses était déjà sur scène. Barbie passa gauchement devant elle et se mit en place pour son entrée. sakura suivait dans le dernier groupe, ce qui lui laissa le loisir de se ressaisir avant le début du premier numéro.  
Sa prestation fut une réussite, bien que sa dernière découverte dans le placard de ino – qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas – l'obsédât tout au long des deux représentations successives.

Préoccupé par tout ce qu'il avait appris ce soir-là, sasuké attendait sakura à l'extérieur des loges. Les danseuses sortaient depuis près d'un quart d'heure, par groupes de deux ou trois. En passant devant lui, Barbie détourna la tête et hâta le pas, mais il la remarqua à peine. Comme d'habitude, sakura prenait tout son temps. sasuké dut se dominer pour ne pas faire irruption dans la loge et exiger des explications.  
Finalement, les dernières girls arrivèrent à leur tour, sakura parmi elles. En l'apercevant, elle prit aussitôt congé des autres.  
– Eh bien, as-tu des nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.  
Dédaignant de répondre, sasuké serra les dents.  
– Reste-t-il quelqu'un au vestiaire ? demanda-t-il.  
– Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. J'étais la dernière, comme toujours.  
– Viens, intima-t-il en la forçant à rebrousser chemin d'une pression de la main sur la taille.  
– Que se passe-t-il donc ? demanda sakura, visiblement nerveuse.  
– Aurais-tu mauvaise conscience ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton suave.  
La jeune femme humecta ses lèvres, ignorant la question.  
– Alors, qu'as-tu découvert ? A propos de l'appel de ino ?  
– Il provenait d'un appareil cellulaire. Celui de shikamaru nara.  
– Oh, mon Dieu ! s'exclama sakura en laissant tomber son sac sur un banc. shika se plaignait d'avoir perdu son téléphone. Mais c'était le premier jour où nous avons travaillé ensemble. Par conséquent, cela ne peut pas nous mener bien loin.  
– C'est toi qui es allée trop loin ce soir, sakura, déclara froidement sasuké. Pourquoi as-tu rendu visite à mon père en cachette ?  
Visiblement embarrassée, elle détourna la tête.  
– Je voulais savoir quelque chose.  
– As-tu obtenu satisfaction ?  
Il n'ignorait pas qu'elle avait essayé de se renseigner sur Mia.  
– Je n'en suis pas sûre. Qui m'a dénoncée ?  
– Caroline est venue me trouver.  
– Evidemment. ayamé...  
– Ne t'en prends pas à ma sœur !  
– Pourquoi pas ? Elle ne se gêne pas pour me prendre comme cible, elle.  
– Oublions un peu ayamé.  
– Surtout pas.  
Rassemblant son courage, sakura plongea la main dans son sac et ouvrit un compartiment à glissière.  
– Reconnais-tu ceci ? demanda-t-elle en lui montrant le peigne incrusté d'émeraudes.  
sasuké se figea instantanément. Elle le prenait au dépourvu. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle fût de mèche avec ino. Une fois de plus, une femme à laquelle il tenait le trahissait. Et la blessure était encore plus vive cette fois-ci.  
– N'est-ce pas le moment de te livrer à ton numéro de chantage ? demanda-t-il d'un ton désabusé.  
– Pardon ?  
– J'attends le message de ino. Vous avez bien monté votre « coup » ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il la vit plisser le front d'un air perplexe. Elle jouait parfaitement la comédie, il fallait l'admettre.  
– sasu, je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.  
– Plus de « sasu » entre nous.  
Il marcha droit sur elle, la contraignant à reculer jusqu'au plan de maquillage.  
– Que veux-tu dire ? bredouilla-t-elle, soudain affolée de le voir si menaçant.  
Alors qu'il avançait encore d'un pas vers elle, elle sentit sa peur se muer soudain en colère.  
– Tu as dit que ino avait volé quelque chose, dit-elle en brandissant le peigne. C'était bien ceci, n'est-ce pas ?  
sasuké s'en empara.  
– Ce n'est pas très malin de ta part, sakura. Sans cet objet, tout votre plan tombe à l'eau, il me semble.  
– Quel plan ?  
La question ressemblait plutôt à un cri.  
Il approcha de quelques centimètres, plaquant son corps contre celui de la jeune femme. Incapable de lui échapper, elle se pencha un peu plus en arrière. Les deux poings posés sur le comptoir laqué, les dents du peigne enfoncées dans sa paume, il s'inclina au-dessus d'elle, furieux.  
– N'essaie pas de me berner, sakura. Tu n'en tirerais aucun bénéfice.  
Il aurait dû se réjouir de constater l'effroi qu'il lui inspirait, mais il n'en éprouvait que du dépit.  
– Dis-moi la vérité. Es-tu complice de ino, depuis le début ?  
Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces sans qu'il bougeât d'un millimètre.

– Il n'y a eu aucun plan, pour l'amour du ciel ! fulmina-t-elle. Au moment d'entrer en scène, mon costume avait disparu. L'habilleuse m'a conseillé d'emprunter la tenue de ino qui se trouvait dans son placard. C'est alors que j'ai découvert ce peigne dans ses affaires. Que faisait-il là ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
Sondant attentivement le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, il n'y discerna que le reflet d'une indignation légitime. Peut-être s'était-il trompé, en définitive... Dans le doute, il s'écarta.  
– Très bien. Si tu affirmes que c'est vrai, dit-il sans la quitter des yeux, je vais essayer de te croire.  
– Je ne te demande aucune faveur !  
– Ecoute, saku...  
– Pas de « saku» entre nous. Prends ce satané peigne et va-t'en au diable !  
sasuké esquissa un sourire.  
– Puis-je te rappeler que cet endroit m'appartient ?  
– Exact. C'est moi qui m'en irai, alors.  
Elle attrapa son sac. sasuké la retint par le bras.  
– Tu n'iras nulle part tant que nous n'aurons pas réglé cette affaire.  
– Crois-moi, tu as intérêt à me laisser partir...  
– Sinon ?  
– Je t'y obligerai. Du moins, je résisterai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.  
Connaissant sa détermination, il la lâcha avec un soupir.  
– Peut-être avons-nous besoin de nous calmer un peu, l'un et l'autre.  
– Je ne veux pas me calmer. Je veux seulement te quitter. Pour de bon.  
– Tu es en colère. Tu n'en as pas vraiment l'intention.  
– Ah, bon ?  
sakura pivota sur ses talons et fonça tout droit vers la porte.  
– Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour fréquenter un homme qui est peut-être un assassin ? maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents.  
sasuké serra les poings et assena un direct à son reflet dans le miroir. Heureusement, le matériel du Caraïbes était solide. Puis il ouvrit la main pour examiner le fameux peigne et remarqua la cavité dégagée par l'émeraude manquante. Encore un stratagème de ayamé ! Glissant la pièce à conviction dans sa poche, il compta lentement jusqu'à dix et se lança à la poursuite de sakura. Elle marchait trop vite pour qu'il pût la rattraper à l'intérieur de la salle. sasuké se mit à courir, ouvrit la porte en coup de vent, et la trouva en grande conversation avec neji hyuuga, quelques mètres plus loin.  
Cloué sur place, il observa la scène.  
Comme d'habitude, Lester Perkins rôdait dans les parages, curieux de tout. N'avait-il rien de mieux à faire que d'épier tout le monde ? se demanda sasuké, vaguement agacé. Mais surtout, à quel jeu sakura se livrait-elle donc à présent ? Jetant un coup d'œil furieux vers lui, elle acquiesça à quelque propos de son interlocuteur et s'éloigna avec ce dernier, sans autre forme de procès.  
– Eh bien, patron, que se passe-t-il ?  
Ignorant naruto qui s'approchait de lui, sasuké les suivit des yeux, immobile, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

– Qu'aviez-vous donc de si important à me dire ? demanda sakura tandis que hyuuga, après lui avoir remis un rouleau de monnaie, s'asseyait devant la machine à sous jouxtant la sienne.  
Visiblement intrigué par la déchirure de sa robe, il s'abstint toutefois de tout commentaire.  
– Où en sont au juste vos rapports avec sasuké uchiwa ? demanda-t-il en emplissant de pièces un gobelet de plastique.  
sakura se prit à regretter de l'avoir suivi.  
– Cela ne concerne que lui et moi.  
– Tout ce qui a trait à chacun des membres de la famille uchiwa dans le périmètre de Las Vegas me concerne bel et bien.  
neji introduisit trois dollars dans la fente et actionna le levier de l'appareil. Pendant que les chiffres défilaient à toute allure, ponctués par des tintements de sonorités diverses, il plongea la main dans une poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit un porte-cartes de cuir noir. Après s'être assuré que personne ne le voyait, il l'ouvrit à la dérobée d'un geste assez discret pour échapper à la vigilance des caméras cachées.  
En apercevant l'insigne, sakura écarquilla les yeux.  
– Vous êtes donc...  
– En service commandé, dit-il en glissant l'insigne dans sa poche.(Oo neji flic hmmmm ! arrêté de fantasmé svp) La famille uchiwa fait l'objet d'une enquête officielle de la police.  
La nouvelle stupéfia la jeune femme. Dire qu'elle avait classé un inspecteur dans sa liste de suspects !  
– Mais M.Uchiwa s'est amendé, dit-elle en songeant toutefois aux réponses approximatives du père de sasuké concernant la légalité de ses activités.  
– C'est possible, mais pas certain. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas oublié que Glory Hale et l'ex-fiancée de uchiwa ont subi exactement le même sort. Vous connaissez toute l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ?  
Curieusement privée de la moindre émotion, sakura hocha la tête.  
– Qu'attendez-vous de moi, au juste ?  
– Votre coopération.  
– Vous voulez que j'espionne sasu ?  
La tâche serait d'autant plus ardue qu'elle venait de rompre à grand fracas avec lui.  
– Je ne vous demande pas d'entreprendre des investigations, répondit neji tout en abreuvant de monnaie une machine insatiable. Simplement, ouvrez l'œil et avertissez-moi si vous remarquez quoi que ce soit d'insolite. Et dans l'immédiat, tâchez de vous intéresser au jeu afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.  
sakura regarda sans le voir le rouleau qu'elle tenait au creux de sa paume.  
– Et si j'allais de ce pas répéter à sasu ce que vous m'avez appris ?  
– Nous nous sommes renseignés à votre sujet. Vous voulez à tout prix retrouver votre amie ino yamanaka. A mon avis, c'est uniquement pour cette raison que vous fréquentez un homme tel que uchiwa.

– Seriez-vous responsable de la disparition de ino ? demanda sakura, surprise de découvrir qu'elle avait fait l'objet d'une surveillance aussi approfondie.  
– Pas du tout, dit neji.  
– Mais vous n'avez rien fait pour essayer de la retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aviez certainement pris contact avec elle avant moi, c'est évident. Vous l'avez persuadée de vous aider, et peut-être même êtes-vous à l'origine de ses ennuis actuels.  
– Allons, allons, la police n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Mlle yamanaka n'a jamais accepté de coopérer avec nous. Elle voulait réfléchir avant de se décider.  
– C'est précisément ce que je vais faire, moi aussi.  
Persuadée du bien-fondé de son hypothèse, même si le mariage manqué de ino ne cadrait pas très bien dans le schéma, sakura se leva et jeta le rouleau de monnaie sur la tablette de la machine à sous.  
– Ne tardez pas trop, lui conseilla hyuuga. La situation semble s'aggraver rapidement.  
Faisait-il allusion à ses relations personnelles avec sasuké ou aux dangers qui la menaçaient ? Omettant délibérément de lui poser la question, sakura lui tourna le dos et traversa le casino pour gagner aussitôt la sortie. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer sasuké qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux pendant son entretien avec l'inspecteur. Hélas, une fois au volant de sa voiture de location, elle essaya en vain de démarrer. Manifestement, la batterie était hors d'usage. A bout de nerfs, elle faillit fondre en larmes, puis se ressaisit. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'une contrariété mineure, cette fois. Ses phares étaient restés allumés – bien qu'elle ne se souvînt pas d'avoir roulé avec dans la journée – et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à sa propre étourderie.  
Regagnant le Caraïbes, elle appela la compagnie de location mais n'obtint qu'un répondeur automatique. Après avoir laissé un bref message, elle sortit de nouveau à la recherche d'un taxi. A cette heure tardive, ils étaient peu nombreux, et ceux qui passèrent dédaignèrent de s'arrêter. Finalement, elle en aperçut un qui déposait des clients à quelques mètres de là. Elle se précipita, mais trois hommes passablement éméchés qui sortaient du casino l'avaient vu avant elle et la bousculèrent pour s'engouffrer dans le véhicule.  
– Hé, n'avez-vous jamais appris les bonnes manières ? s'écria sakura, exaspérée.  
Les ivrognes ignorèrent ses protestations, et le taxi démarra presque aussitôt. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, la jeune femme distingua la silhouette de sasuké à travers la porte vitrée. Dominant la foule des joueurs d'une bonne tête, il se frayait un passage en direction de la sortie.  
Craignant qu'il eût l'intention de la rejoindre alors qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à se quereller avec lui, elle décida de rentrer à pied afin de se détendre un peu et entreprit de descendre le Strip d'un pas énergique.  
La célèbre avenue avait perdu tout son charme à ses yeux depuis quelques jours. Les façades aguichantes et les néons racoleurs n'étaient là que pour éblouir les touristes naïfs prêts à se ruiner aux tables de jeu. Cette débauche de richesse factice ne l'impressionnait plus, et les distractions bon enfant offertes à chaque coin de rue dissimulaient la débauche qui régnait à l'arrière-plan, dans le secret des maisons de tolérance et des tripots douteux.  
Ajustant son sac sur l'épaule, sakura songea aux options qui s'offraient à elle. Devait-elle coopérer avec la police, parler à sasuké de la proposition de hyuuga, ou bien quitter Las Vegas, tout simplement ?  
Non, il n'était pas question de partir. Cela reviendrait à abandonner ino à son sort. Quant à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir sasuké, elle lui serrait trop le cœur.  
Après s'être assurée que le raccourci ne présentait aucun danger, elle tourna à l'angle du chantier de rénovation. Une immense pancarte annonçait la réouverture imminente du Grand Hôtel du Far West, mais le grillage de clôture et les lanternes provisoires étaient toujours en place.  
Elle avait traversé la moitié du terrain vague quand un bruit de pas résonna dans le silence. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, sakura discerna au loin quelqu'un qui courait dans sa direction. Echaudée par les deux tentatives de meurtre auxquelles elle avait déjà échappé, elle jugea cette fois plus prudent de ne pas attendre de savoir s'il s'agissait de quelque employé pressé de rentrer chez lui. Prenant ses jambes à son cou, elle fonça droit devant elle, attentive au claquement de semelles sur l'asphalte qui semblait se rapprocher dangereusement.  
Affolée, elle cherchait désespérément des yeux un endroit pour se cacher quand elle aperçut une brèche providentielle dans le grillage. Se faufilant rapidement de l'autre côté, elle se précipita vers le parking encore inachevé, puis s'immobilisa au beau milieu des piles de parpaings et des engins de manutention. Où aller, à présent ? Hésitante, elle dut prendre une décision immédiate quand l'ombre de son poursuivant se dessina dans le halo d'une lampe, de l'autre côté de la clôture. Plutôt que de fuir encore, sans savoir où, sakura s'introduisit dans la cabine sans porte de la benne la plus proche et se glissa sous le siège du conducteur.  
Il était temps. Les pas résonnaient à présent autour d'elle, dans le chantier désert.

héhé j'aime bien les fins suspenses comme ça ou on fait attendre le lecteur

allez a+ au prochain chapitre


	12. chapitre12

salut a tous et a toutes voici un nouveau chapitre je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui prennet le temps de me laissez des reviews c'est trés gentil sur ce bonner lecture

* * *

**Chapitre12**

Recroquevillée tout au fond de la cabine, sakura retint son souffle sans bouger d'un millimètre. Les battements désordonnés de son cœur l'empêchaient d'entendre nettement les bruits extérieurs, mais à n'en pas douter, quelqu'un se tenait maintenant tout près de la benne.  
Ce n'était pas une femme. La silhouette qu'elle avait aperçue un instant plus tôt n'avait rien de féminin. Mais elle n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de naruto, de Lester Perkins... ou de sasuké. Car en dépit de ses réticences à l'admettre, elle n'avait toujours pas exclu sasuké de sa liste de suspects. Et en comparant sa situation actuelle avec les circonstances dans lesquelles Mia et Glory avaient été assassinées, sakura avait même de quoi frémir. Ne venait-elle pas de rompre avec sasuké, comme les deux autres femmes l'avaient fait peu de temps avant de mourir ?  
Par l'ouverture de la cabine, elle entendit les pas de son poursuivant traîner sur le gravier comme s'il marchait de long en large en cherchant à deviner quelle direction elle avait pu emprunter. Puis un poing s'abattit sur le capot de la benne, accompagné par un juron assourdi.  
Une sueur glacée coulant le long de son dos,sakura dut mordre son poing jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. Dehors, l'homme continuait à arpenter fébrilement l'endroit où il l'avait vue disparaître. Elle distingua le bas d'un pantalon blanc, mais tout le reste resta exclu de son champ de vision. Puis l'ombre s'éloigna, et le bruit des pas décrut progressivement. Le silence revint, oppressant.  
L'attente commença. Allait-il revenir ? Les minutes s'étirèrent. Une heure passa. sakura attendit encore, en dépit des crampes. Peu à peu, ses membres devinrent insensibles. Elle craignit de défaillir quand le sang circulerait de nouveau dans ses veines. Pourtant, elle n'osait pas encore bouger.  
Tôt ou tard, elle devrait cependant quitter son refuge. Mais où irait-elle ensuite ? Il n'était pas question de retourner chez ino. Peut-être l'attendait-il là-bas. Il... Pourquoi n'osait-elle pas le nommer ? se demanda-t-elle. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, répondit une petite voix intérieure qu'elle préférait étouffer, la plupart du temps. Mia Scudella et Glory Hale l'avaient-elles aimé, elles aussi ? sasuké les avait-il pourchassées jusqu'à les rendre folles avant de les éliminer par dépit amoureux ?  
L'homme qui venait de la traquer portait un pantalon blanc... comme sasuké.  
Elle se sentait mal. Elle avait besoin d'air. Mais ses membres ankylosés refusaient de bouger, à présent. Au prix d'un douloureux effort, elle réussit à déplier ses jambes l'une après l'autre, puis à sortir. Les courbatures étaient presque intolérables, et elle fut d'abord incapable de se redresser complètement. Du moins était-elle guérie de sa nausée.  
Où aller, maintenant ?  
Elle s'étira et fit quelques pas en regardant autour d'elle. Il avait disparu. Elle en avait la certitude. Sa terreur céda la place au soulagement. Seulement, où aller ?  
Pour téléphoner à la police, elle devait retourner sur le Strip, au risque de le rencontrer. Il la guettait peut-être quelque part. Non, décidément, elle ne serait pas plus en sécurité là-bas que chez ino.  
Où aller, dans ce cas ?  
Soudain, elle trouva la solution. shino ne lui avait-il pas offert l'hospitalité au cas où elle aurait besoin d'aide ? En quittant le casino, elle ne l'avait pas vu à sa table de blackjack. Sans doute était-il déjà de retour chez lui, son travail terminé. Il habitait à la Résidence des Groves, quelques rues plus loin.  
Un peu réconfortée à l'idée de ne pas se retrouver seule, elle longea la clôture du chantier sur une centaine de mètres, puis s'avança bravement à découvert. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle franchissait l'entrée de la résidence, puis sonnait à la porte de l'appartement Nag 4, au rez-de-chaussée du premier bâtiment sur la gauche.  
La sonnette tinta à l'intérieur, mais personne ne répondit. sakura appuya de nouveau sur le bouton, puis frappa, et attendit... en vain.  
Déçue et démoralisée, elle sentit les larmes monter. Immobile sur le seuil, elle s'obligea à réfléchir, les yeux rivés sur la porte obstinément fermée.  
Que faire, maintenant ? Tandis qu'elle fixait toujours la porte, son cerveau enregistra machinalement certains détails. Le modèle de la serrure était le même que celui des chambres du Caraïbes. Pourquoi ne pas essayer la clé qui était toujours dans son sac, à tout hasard ?  
Sans trop y croire, elle plongea la main dans la poche principale, trouva l'objet métallique et l'introduisit dans la serrure. A sa grande surprise, la clé s'enfonça aisément dans le canon... puis tourna avec un déclic. La porte s'ouvrit.  
Médusée, sakura demeura un instant sur place. Que devait-elle déduire de tout cela ? ino et shino étaient-ils beaucoup plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'elle l'avait cru ? Cette découverte confirmait en tout cas les propos de Barbie à leur sujet.  
Respirant à fond pour se calmer, elle pénétra à l'intérieur et referma derrière elle. Par la taille et la disposition des pièces, l'appartement ressemblait à celui de ino, mais l'ameublement était beaucoup plus luxueux. shino s'était offert un téléviseur à écran géant et une chaîne stéréo haut de gamme. Les tableaux accrochés aux murs et le bronze sculpté posé sur une console provenaient certainement d'une galerie réputée.  
Perplexe, sakura fronça les sourcils. Certes, un croupier devait gagner correctement sa vie, mais alors, pourquoi shino se contentait-il d'un logement relativement modeste ?

Incapable de résoudre cette énigme, elle écarta provisoirement la question et se mit en quête de quelque indice lui permettant d'établir un lien entre shino et ino. La chambre paraissant l'endroit idéal pour commencer ses recherches, elle fouilla la table de nuit, la penderie et la commode, sans rien trouver qui appartînt à ino, ni même une photo sur la table de nuit. Dans la salle de bains, il n'y avait qu'une brosse à dents, et l'armoire à pharmacie ne contenait aucun produit de beauté ou de maquillage. En revanche, elle découvrit un tube d'aspirine et avala aussitôt deux comprimés avec un peu d'eau afin d'apaiser les élancements de sa hanche blessée. La cuisine et le réfrigérateur étaient presque vides, à l'exception de quelques paquets de café, de canettes de bière, et d'une bouteille d'apéritif.  
Par acquit de conscience, sakura la prit et regarda l'étiquette : c'était du vin d'aubépine importé d'Europe, l'apéritif favori de ino.  
Avec un regain d'espoir, elle passa dans le salon et entreprit de l'inspecter de fond en comble. Elle feuilleta tous les magazines, souleva les coussins des fauteuils et du canapé derrière lesquels un papier aurait pu glisser. Mais ses recherches n'aboutirent à rien jusqu'au moment où, posant son sac sur le bureau, elle ouvrit le tiroir central.  
Entre deux blocs-notes, elle découvrit une simple feuille de papier à lettres bleue pliée en quatre, si souvent manipulée qu'elle en était usée par endroits. Etait-ce une lettre d'amour ?  
Quand sakura l'eut dépliée, son excitation retomba au premier coup d'œil. L'écriture lui était totalement étrangère. Elle parcourut toutefois distraitement le contenu du message, et le relut aussitôt, stupéfaite.

Mon cher Marco,  
Je me demande encore comment j'ai réussi à aller jusqu'au bout. Je me suis fiancée avec sasuké comme papa me l'avait recommandé, et maintenant sauké refuse de coopérer. Il est bien décidé à prendre la relève de M.Uchiwa à la tête de leurs affaires, et rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne l'en dissuadera. On dirait qu'il sait tout. Même s'il prétend m'aimer, il me fait très peur, Marco. Tant pis si je désobéis à papa, je vais rompre avec lui avant qu'un malheur arrive.  
Prends bien soin de toi et n'oublie pas de m'écrire. Je viendrai te voir très bientôt, c'est promis, et je t'apporterai un fondant aux noisettes de maman. Je t'embrasse très fort.  
Mia.

Mia ? sakura comprit qu'elle venait de lire une lettre écrite par Mia Scudella à son frère jumeau, Marco, à l'époque où il se trouvait en prison. Tout y était, sans aucune équivoque : Mia avait rompu avec sasuké parce que leurs fiançailles n'étaient qu'une manœuvre de Carmine Scudella pour obtenir la mainmise sur les affaires des uchiwa. Mais le plan avait échoué, sasuké ayant probablement deviné la supercherie.  
Prise de vertige, sakura sentit une boule obstruer sa gorge. sasuké lui faisait très peur, écrivait Mia. L'avait-il ensuite tuée pour se venger ?  
Mia... Par quel hasard shino était-il donc en possession d'une lettre adressée à son frère Marco ? A moins que... Marco Scudella, Mac Schneider... Les mêmes initiales...  
Tandis que la vérité lui sautait aux yeux, l'air frais provenant de la porte ouverte la fit tressaillir. Pivotant brusquement, elle se retrouva face à face avec shino qui l'observait avec attention, les yeux fixés sur la lettre qui tremblait dans sa main.  
– Je n'ai jamais eu le fondant aux noisettes, dit-il posément. uchiwa a tué ma sœur avant qu'elle ait pu me rendre visite.

shino était donc bel et bien Marco Scudella, un gangster incarcéré pour ses crimes pendant de longues années. Consciente du danger qui la menaçait, sakura frémit intérieurement.  
– Euh, shino, je vais vous expliquer...  
La porte claqua derrière Marco, coupant court à son bafouillage.  
– Je suis un peu surpris de vous trouver ici, dit-il. Surpris, mais pas indigné. Rien ou presque ne saurait me révolter depuis que ma sœur a été sauvagement assassinée par un homme qui prétendait l'aimer. Combien de fois ai-je lu et relu cette lettre ? Des centaines, des milliers de fois, sans doute. Et j'ai su ce qui me restait à faire.  
La gorge sèche, sakura essaya de gagner du temps.  
– sasuké ignore votre véritable identité, je présume.  
– Naturellement. Bien que nés et élevés dans la même ville, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer pendant notre enfance. Adolescent, j'ai ensuite eu quelques démêlés avec la justice et j'ai passé plusieurs années... à l'écart. A l'époque, uchiwa ne s'occupait pas encore des affaires de son père ; et ma sœur n'était pas fiancée avec lui.  
– Votre père a été l'instigateur de ces fiançailles, lui rappela sakura. M.Uchiwa prétend pourtant que Carmine Scudella s'y opposait catégoriquement.  
shino hocha la tête d'un air entendu.  
– Mon père est un excellent comédien.  
– Tel père, tel fils et telle fille, répliqua sakura. Pourquoi accusez-vous sasuké d'avoir assassiné votre sœur ? N'a-t-il pas été innocenté par la justice ?  
– En effet, dit shino avec un rire amer. Il avait un alibi. Rien de plus facile à fabriquer de toutes pièces qu'un alibi, vous pouvez me croire.  
Sans doute savait-il de quoi il parlait, se dit sakura avec un frisson.  
– Et maintenant, dit-elle, vous avez l'intention de tuer sasu ?  
– Pas tout de suite. Je vais d'abord le ruiner totalement. L'argent comptait bien davantage pour lui que Mia ; je l'atteindrai donc à un endroit particulièrement sensible.

Tout en parlant, il s'approcha de quelques pas.  
– Depuis deux mois, je cherchais un moyen de le détruire sur le plan financier. J'en avais enfin trouvé un. Si seulement ino ne m'avait pas mis de bâtons dans les roues... Il a fallu qu'elle trouve ce satané peigne quand je venais tout juste de m'en emparer. Elle l'a mis en lieu sûr, m'a-t-elle dit, en attendant de le rendre à ce scélérat.  
– Le peigne de ayamé ? demanda sakura, vivement intéressée. Celui dont une émeraude a disparu ?  
– L'émeraude n'a pas disparu. Elle est entre les mains de la police, dit Marco. Ils l'ont trouvée au cours de la perquisition, mais puisque l'appartement n'était pas le lieu du crime, ils la gardent comme pièce à conviction.  
Perplexe, sakura fronça les sourcils.  
– Dois-je comprendre que ayamé a perdu son peigne en se querellant avec Mia ?  
– Pas avec Mia... avec Glory, il y a seulement quelques mois. ayamé lui a probablement rendu visite à propos de son frère, en espérant l'intimider. C'est une sœur très possessive, dit Marco en riant. Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué.  
Il y eut un silence. Mal à l'aise, sakura le rompit la première.  
– Vous pensez donc que sasuké a également tué Glory, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Non, répondit-il en posant sur elle un regard inquiétant. Glory fourrait son nez partout, comme vous. Elle a découvert qui j'étais, et ce que je voulais faire. Elle aurait parlé.  
Il l'avait donc éliminée, c'était évident. Et il allait maintenant se débarrasser aussi d'elle, songea sakura, la gorge sèche. Ce serait un miracle si elle parvenait à lui échapper. Elle devait pourtant essayer.  
– J'étais obligé de tuer Glory, poursuivit Marco sans changer de ton, comme s'il évoquait un événement tout à fait ordinaire. Mais uchiwa a cru que sa sœur était la coupable, à cause du peigne. Il l'avait emporté chez lui pour le soustraire à la police, persuadé de la protéger. ino m'a tout raconté. Elle ne me cachait rien.  
Il s'interrompit et se mit à rire, l'air diabolique.  
– Elle est tellement candide... Je me suis alors introduit chez uchiwa et j'ai trouvé le peigne dans son coffre-fort mural. Tss, tss.. Quelle mauvaise cachette ! uchiwa aurait payé très cher pour récupérer un objet susceptible de perdre sa sœur. Mais cette idiote de ino a tout gâché.  
sakura commençait enfin à y voir plus clair dans toute cette affaire ; l'essentiel à ses yeux étant que sasuké n'eût pas tué Glory Hale. Et s'il n'avait pas tué Glory, peut-être n'était-il pas non plus coupable du meurtre de Mia.  
Cette lueur d'espoir la soulagea imperceptiblement.  
– Vous avez donc utilisé à dessein un scénario identique à celui de l'assassinat de votre sœur, afin de faire accuser sasu.  
– Deux femmes poignardées en plein cœur, peu de temps après avoir rompu avec uchiwa : logiquement, la police aurait dû « l'épingler », cette fois. Mais ce scélérat a de nouveau échappé à son châtiment.  
– Qu'avez-vous fait de ino ? demanda sakura avec l'espoir de s'en sortir vivante pour voler au secours de son amie.  
– Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui est arrivé à cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond. Si seulement je pouvais remettre la main sur elle...  
Tandis qu'il parlait, sakura évalua mentalement la distance qui la séparait de la porte.  
– C'était donc vous le futur époux, dit-elle, persuadée de pouvoir l'atteindre en un temps record.  
– Il fallait bien que j'en passe par là pour qu'elle me donne un jour uchiwa sur un plateau d'argent. Ils étaient bons amis. Il lui disait beaucoup de choses. Et elle venait tout me raconter, cette idiote. Même après avoir découvert le peigne ici, elle n'a rien compris. Elle m'a pris pour un vulgaire cambrioleur et se proposait de me remettre dans le droit chemin.  
Le rictus railleur du gangster se mua en véritable grimace quand il ajouta :  
– Mais quelqu'un a dû l'avertir au dernier moment, et elle a pris la fuite.  
Manifestement, ino l'avait échappé belle, songea sakura.  
– C'est donc vous qui m'avez poussée dans le réservoir, dit-elle tout en saisissant furtivement la bandoulière de son sac posé sur le bureau, dans son dos. Et comme vous n'aviez pas réussi à me tuer, vous avez essayé de m'écraser sur le chariot élévateur.  
– Désolé, rétorqua Scudella en secouant la tête, mais je n'y suis pour rien. Sans doute était-ce uchiwa...  
Espérait-il qu'elle allait le croire ? se demanda Natacha qui n'était pas dupe de ces mensonges.  
– Et vous ne m'avez pas non plus poursuivie sur le chantier du « Far West », je suppose ?  
Une main toujours cachée derrière elle, elle resserra sa prise, prête à foncer.  
– Pourquoi serais-je retourné sur les lieux du crime ? argua-t-il. D'ailleurs, je n'avais aucune raison de chercher à vous nuire... jusqu'à présent.  
Sur ces mots, il plongea la main dans sa poche comme pour y prendre une arme.  
Sans lui laisser le temps d'achever ce geste, sakura balança son grand sac à toute volée, le frappant directement à la tête. Tandis qu'il vacillait sous le choc en jurant, elle vola jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et s'élança à toutes jambes. Instinctivement, elle se dirigea vers le quartier de ino, la peur lui donnant des ailes.  
Scudella s'était lancé à sa poursuite, mais sakura avait sur lui l'avantage d'un entraînement physique intensif. Sa douleur à la hanche atténuée par l'aspirine, elle traversa un croisement, puis un autre. Marco courait sur ses talons, incapable toutefois de la rattraper. Hélas, les rues étaient désertes à cette heure tardive, et personne ne l'entendrait si elle appelait au secours.

sakura traversa comme une flèche le parking précédant les immeubles de la résidence. Elle approchait de la piscine quand un cri résonna dans le silence, provenant d'assez loin derrière elle, lui sembla-t-il.  
– sakura !  
En reconnaissant la voix de sasuké, elle ralentit imperceptiblement sa course, hésitante. Cette erreur la perdit. Instantanément plaquée au sol, elle roula dans l'herbe avec Marco, à demi étouffée sous le torse musculeux. Puis il s'écarta d'elle, se releva d'un bond près de la piscine et sortit un objet de sa poche. sakura entendit un déclic et vit une lame luire dans la pénombre.  
– Jamais deux sans trois, dit Scudella, haletant. Cette fois, uchiwa n'échappera pas à la justice !  
A son cours d'autodéfense, sakura avait appris à utiliser ses atouts. Les jambes d'une femme – à plus forte raison, celles d'une danseuse – constituent une arme redoutable, elle ne l'ignorait pas. Quand son adversaire s'élança sur elle, elle détendit sa jambe comme un ressort, et son pied l'atteignit à l'aine.  
– Sale garce ! pesta-t-il en reculant d'un pas.  
Il revint aussitôt à l'attaque, mais sakura l'attendait de pied ferme, pivotant sur elle-même pour rester face à lui, visant les endroits sensibles. Un coup de talon dans le tibia arracha un autre juron au gangster. Soudain enragé, il se jeta sur elle, son bras armé du couteau décrivant un arc de cercle. sakura lança un coup de pied sur l'arme, mais il parvint à l'esquiver et frappa de nouveau avant qu'elle eût pu reprendre son élan. Une douleur fulgurante déchira la cuisse de la jeune femme. Elle se mit à hurler, puis projeta en avant sa jambe ensanglantée dans le genou de son adversaire.  
La rotule de Marco n'y résista pas. Son couteau frôla la tête de sakura tandis qu'il s'effondrait en hurlant.  
– sakura, j'arrive ! s'écria la voix de sasuké, plus proche cette fois. Tiens bon !  
Mais bien que blessé, Scudella réussit tout de même à se jeter sur elle par surprise. D'une main serrée autour du cou, il l'étranglait à demi tout en cherchant à récupérer son couteau dans l'herbe. sakura suffoqua. Des taches noires se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Elle enfonça les ongles dans la main qui l'étouffait, et quand, sous la douleur, les doigts fléchirent, elle les saisit et les tordit de toutes ses forces.  
– Aïe !  
Il tenait cependant le couteau, à présent. La lame décrivit un arc, puis descendit sur elle...  
Soudain, happé par une main invisible, Marco fut soulevé en l'air, les membres ballants comme un pantin désarticulé. Le couteau tomba dans la piscine avec un « plouf « sonore. Le gangster gesticula un moment dans le vide tandis que sasuké le tenait à bout de bras. Dans un suprême effort, il réussit toutefois à projeter un coude dans le nez de sasuké et à se libérer ; une fois sur le sol, il se releva prestement sur sa jambe valide et fonça tête la première dans l'estomac de son adversaire.  
Accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils roulèrent ensemble sur la pelouse, échangeant coups de poing et coups de pied, chacun prenant tour à tour le dessus. De son côté, sakura se releva péniblement, le souffle encore entrecoupé. Quand les deux hommes se remirent debout à leur tour, Scudella paraissait particulièrement mal en point.  
Derrière eux, le hurlement d'une sirène déchira la nuit. Aussitôt sur le qui-vive, Marco se mit à courir à cloche-pied comme s'il espérait parvenir à s'enfuir ainsi.  
– Tu es pris, Shino, dit sauké en le rattrapant.  
Il lui administra un dernier direct qui l'expédia dans la piscine. Tandis que cinq policiers arrivaient en courant, revolver au poing, il se retourna vers la jeune femme.  
– Est-ce que ça ira ?  
sakura hocha la tête et se jeta au cou de son sauveur, écartant résolument les accusations de Marco concernant le meurtre de Mia.  
– Allons, les mains en l'air, cria l'un des hommes en uniforme tandis que les autres les encerclaient.  
– sasuké, je dois te dire, murmura-t-elle, soucieuse de l'avertir en priorité. L'homme que tu as envoyé dans la piscine... il ne s'appelle pas Shino. C'est Marco Scudella.

ouhhhh Shino n'est pas shino?c'est quoi cette fin de chapitre?c'est quoi ce bazarre? dsl dsl mais faut avoué que c'est assez drôle ma soeur quand elle la lut elle s'est marreret je sais pas pk lol enfin a+ au prochain chap.


	13. chapitre13

salut a tous on approche de la fin et oui plus qu'un chapitre et oui je vais devoir vous qui avec le prochain chap mais j'ai tjs une autre fic si le coeur vs en dit (vive la pub pour mon autre fic lol)sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre13**

Marco Scudella !  
Près d'une heure plus tard, au commissariat où il venait de faire sa déposition, Dan n'était pas encore remis de sa surprise. Comment avait-il pu employer le frère jumeau de Mia dans son casino sans s'en rendre compte ?  
A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le connaître. Et les douze années écoulées depuis le décès de Mia lui semblaient une éternité.  
– Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle Haruno, disait le commissaire. Nous allons diffuser le signalement de ino yamanaka et lancer un avis de recherche. Nous la retrouverons.  
– Quelle chance, vous me croyez enfin ! répliqua sakura d'une voix où perçait le découragement.  
Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas mentionné son plongeon forcé et l'incident du chariot élévateur ? se demanda sasuké, bien que peu disposé à l'évoquer lui-même.  
– Etes-vous certaine de ne pas vouloir vous faire examiner au service des urgences ? demanda encore une fois le commissaire en désignant la jambe blessée de la jeune femme.  
– Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, insista-t-elle. De la teinture d'iode suffira à présent que votre infirmière a nettoyé la plaie.  
– Ne vous inquiétez pas, commissaire, je veillerai à ce qu'on la soigne, dit sasuké en se levant brusquement.  
sakura l'imita mais lui jeta un coup d'œil oblique qui le fit frémir. Que lui reprochait-elle, à présent ?  
– Tenez, n'oubliez pas votre sac, dit un policier.  
Il lui tendit l'objet récupéré un quart d'heure plus tôt au domicile de Scudella fouillé de fond en comble par les enquêteurs. La jeune femme le prit avec gratitude et s'agrippa à la courroie comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
sasuké eût préféré qu'elle s'accrochât à lui, qu'elle se jetât de nouveau dans ses bras avec la confiance qu'elle lui avait témoignée tout à l'heure. Mais durant le trajet au commissariat, il l'avait vue reprendre ses distances vis-à-vis de lui. Manifestement, elle ne lui avait pas pardonné sa réaction antérieure, à propos du peigne de ayamé. Il regrettait maintenant de s'être montré aussi méfiant envers elle, même s'il se reconnaissait l'excuse d'évoluer dans un milieu où il était bien difficile de croire les gens sur parole.  
La mine lugubre, ils quittèrent ensemble le commissariat.  
– Tu devrais peut-être accepter de voir un médecin, lui conseilla sasuké en la voyant boitiller.  
– Je ne veux pas de médecin, répéta-t-elle sans cesser d'étreindre ce maudit sac, sans doute afin d'éviter tout contact avec lui. Ce n'est rien.  
– Tu n'as besoin d'aide de personne, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu aigre.  
– Je n'ai pas dit cela. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, Scudella ne m'aurait pas rattrapée si je n'avais pas été distraite par ton appel.  
– Excuse-moi de m'être soucié de ce qui pouvait t'arriver.  
– Ecoute, je suis désolée, dit-elle en se massant le bras d'un air contrit. Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, pour le moment.  
Peu convaincu, sasuké esquissa une grimace. Sans doute s'était-il trompé en attribuant l'élan spontané qu'elle avait eu pour lui à un autre sentiment que la reconnaissance.  
– Viens. Je vais te raccompagner en voiture.  
sakura s'arrêta, visiblement déchirée. Incapable de supporter ce mutisme, sasuké soupira.  
– Je regrette d'avoir été injuste avec toi, d'accord ?  
Ses excuses étaient maladroites, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de rendre des comptes à quiconque.  
– Il ne s'agit pas de cela...  
– Alors de quoi s'agit-il, au juste ?  
– Je n'ai pas tout avoué à la police, dit-elle comme si elle le regrettait plus ou moins. Scudella prétend qu'il n'avait eu aucune raison de s'en prendre à moi auparavant... par conséquent, qu'il ne m'a ni poussée dans l'eau, ni prise au piège sur le chariot, ni poursuivie sur le chantier...  
Sur le chantier ?  
– Qu'essaies-tu de me dire, sakura ?  
– Qui pourrait avoir des motifs valables pour m'éliminer ?  
– Personne d'autre que moi, je suppose ?  
La jeune femme détourna fugitivement les yeux et sembla fournir un effort sur elle-même pour poursuivre :  
– Le peigne... selon Scudella, tu cherchais à protéger ayamé. Jusqu'où irais-tu pour cela ?  
Le sang se figea dans les veines de sasuké. L'accusation évidente ne méritait pas de réponse.  
– Je n'en ai pas parlé aux policiers, reprit sakura, manifestement bouleversée. S'il te plaît, sasuké, dis-moi la vérité. Marco a cambriolé ton coffre-fort pour s'emparer de ce peigne. Puis ino l'a trouvé et le lui a repris, devinant ce qu'il comptait en faire. Elle s'apprêtait à te le rendre. J'aimerais connaître le reste de l'histoire.  
ayamé étant désormais dégagée de tout soupçon, sasuké décida de dévoiler leurs secrets.  
– Après avoir découvert le cadavre de Glory, la police est venue m'interroger au Caraïbes, commença-t-il. Pendant notre entretien, naruto s'est éclipsé pour passer au domicile de Glory avant les enquêteurs, décidé à soustraire tout élément susceptible de me compromettre. Il y a trouvé le peigne de ayamé, sans remarquer que l'une des émeraudes avait disparu.  
– Puis il t'a rapporté le peigne, et tu en as déduit que ta sœur était peut-être l'assassin.  
– J'ai « cuisiné » ayamé pendant des heures pour la faire avouer. Elle m'a juré que ce n'était pas elle, qu'elles s'étaient seulement querellées à mon sujet, et je l'ai crue.  
– Alors, pourquoi avoir continué à cacher ce peigne ?  
– Moi, je l'ai crue. Mais la police l'aurait peut-être inculpée.  
– Tu t'es donc évertué à protéger ta sœur. Et en ce qui concerne Mia ? As-tu également demandé à ayamé si elle l'avait tuée ? Ou bien était-ce superflu ?

sasuké demeura muet. Le silence s'éternisa, de plus en plus pesant.  
– Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? maugréa enfin sasuké, les dents serrées.  
– Je ne sais pas, sasu. Scudella a poignardé Glory pour te faire accuser et venger Mia, persuadé que tu l'avais assassinée.  
Les traits crispés, sasuké la dévisagea sans complaisance.  
– S'est-il vraiment passé quelque chose entre nous ? demanda-t-il. Ou bien t'es-tu seulement servie de moi pour essayer de retrouver ino ?  
Le regard embarrassé qu'elle lui retourna lui donna la réponse.  
– Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment cru innocent, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Non, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.  
– Quel était donc ton plan ? Coucher avec moi pour fouiller mon domicile et obtenir des confidences sur l'oreiller peut-être ?  
– Je, hum...  
Incapable de nier, elle s'arrêta là.  
Il ressentit cet aveu comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Décidément, une erreur ne lui avait pas servi d'expérience. Il était tombé follement amoureux de sakura, plus amoureux qu'il l'avait jamais été de Mia. Furieux et blessé, il préféra s'enfuir de peur de commettre quelque geste regrettable.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparu dans la nuit sans un regard en arrière.

Seule et découragée, sakura se mit à errer au hasard, réprimant ses larmes. Pourquoi avait-elle été incapable de rassurer sasuké sur ses propres motivations ? Et comment pouvait-elle le croire capable de tuer alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises ?  
Cependant, tout en le sachant innocent, elle aurait voulu l'entendre affirmer clairement : « Je n'ai assassiné personne. » Le souvenir de leur querelle, dans la loge, quand il lui avait demandé si, oui ou non, elle avait monté une opération de chantage avec ino, s'imposa soudain à elle. Ne lui avait-elle pas refusé elle aussi – par fierté rebelle – le déni qu'il attendait d'elle ? Alors pourquoi exigerait-elle de lui une proclamation d'innocence qu'elle avait été elle-même incapable de lui fournir face à une accusation injustifiée ?  
Absorbée par ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas préoccupée de l'endroit où la menaient ses pas et se retrouva – sans grand étonnement – à mi-hauteur du Strip, deux rues plus bas que le Caraïbes. Elle devait revoir sasuké, lui présenter des excuses, assainir leurs relations et obtenir son aide pour retrouver ino au plus vite. En définitive, n'était-ce pas là l'essentiel, pour le moment ?  
Echevelée, les vêtements en désordre, elle traversa le casino en clopinant. Ignorant les regards curieux que provoquait son apparence, elle prit l'ascenseur pour monter au dernier étage. Mais sasuké n'était pas chez lui. sakura redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, le chercha au bar, au casino, au night-club, sans plus de succès. En passant devant le music-hall, elle eut l'idée d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle descendit les premières marches conduisant à la salle et plissa les yeux pour s'accoutumer à l'obscurité.  
– sasu, es-tu là ?  
Mais l'endroit paraissait désert.  
Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand un craquement l'avertit d'une autre présence. Le cœur battant, elle fit brusquement volte-face. Ce n'était que Perkins avec ses balais et ses brosses, qui se tenait à l'entrée.  
– Bonsoir, Lester, dit-elle avec un soupir de soulagement.  
L'employé s'approcha, son visage ingrat empreint de sollicitude.  
– Que vous est-il arrivé ?  
– Je me suis battue avec l'un des croupiers, shino. Il a essayé de me tuer, mais il a finalement été arrêté. Son vrai nom était Marco Scudella.  
– Scudella... cela explique tout.  
Evidemment, Lester connaissait ce nom. Il avait même dû travailler pour Carmine Scudella, l'associé de uchiwa, au début du séjour de M.Uchiwa en prison, avant que sasuké eût pris la succession des affaires de son père.  
– Que saviez-vous au sujet de shino ? demanda-t-elle, à tout hasard.  
– Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, c'est tout, répondit Lester en évitant le regard inquisiteur.  
Il passa devant elle et continua de descendre l'escalier, s'éloignant rapidement.  
En dépit de son épuisement, sakura le suivit tant bien que mal.  
– Non, ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-elle. Vous savez quelque chose.  
– Il faut que j'y aille, maugréa-t-il sans se retourner.  
Le rattrapant à grand-peine, sakura le retint par le bras.  
– Je vous en prie, ne partez pas. Que savez-vous à propos de lui ?  
Lester se dandina un instant d'un pied sur l'autre avant d'avouer.  
– Il a tué Glory Hale !  
Même si le personnel du Caraïbes formait une petite communauté, il était encore trop tôt pour que la nouvelle se fût répandue.  
– Avez-vous assisté au meurtre ? demanda sakura.  
– J'ai vu shino quitter le casino. Il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui, pensant que personne n'avait remarqué son manège tandis qu'il la suivait. Il avait l'air tellement méchant et sournois... Plus tard, les policiers sont venus annoncer qu'elle avait été assassinée.  
– C'est bien lui qui l'a tuée, confirma sakura, surprise qu'il n'eût rien dit à la police. Il a avoué son crime.  
– J'en étais sûr ! s'exclama Lester. J'avais raison sur toute la ligne.  
– Sur toute la ligne ? De quoi parlez-vous, au juste ?  
– De Mlle yamanaka.  
De ino ? Un frisson parcourut le dos de sakura. Et soudain, elle crut deviner.  
– Pourquoi aviez-vous raison à son sujet ? demanda-t-elle posément.  
Lester parut réfléchir avant de prendre une décision, puis il hocha brièvement la tête.

– Venez avec moi, dit-il.  
Il se dirigea vers une trappe ouverte à l'entrée de la scène.  
– Je vais vous montrer quelque chose.  
sakura remarqua soudain qu'il ne portait pas sa combinaison de travail bleu turquoise, mais un costume blanc et une chemise hawaïenne qui ressemblaient beaucoup à la tenue habituelle de sasuké. Or, l'homme qui l'avait pourchassée sur le chantier était vêtu d'un pantalon blanc.  
– Hum, Lester, où me conduisez-vous, au juste ?  
L'homme paraissait dans un état second.  
– Voulez-vous retrouver votre amie, oui ou non ? demanda-t-il, prenant aussitôt la mouche.  
L'occasion était trop tentante. Se jugeant de taille à se défendre contre lui, sakura lui emboîta le pas. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas songé plus tôt à Perkins ? Toujours à l'affût, il épiait les allées et venues des danseuses, surgissant et disparaissant comme par magie, connaissant par cœur tous les secrets des lieux.  
Et soudain la certitude que cet homme retenait prisonnière ino quelque part dans le labyrinthe du music-hall la glaça.  
– Vous aimez bien ino, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle tout en le suivant à travers les magasins d'accessoires, attentive à ne pas le perdre de vue.  
– Elle m'aime bien, elle aussi. C'est pour cela que je dois la protéger à tout prix.  
– Contre qui ?  
– Contre shino, d'une part. J'ai vu de quelle façon il la regardait ; il avait l'air furieux, comme avec Glory. Pourtant, ino allait l'épouser. Elle ignorait tout.  
– Elle n'a plus rien à craindre de lui, désormais. Il est entre les mains de la police, Lester.  
Ils avaient dépassé le périmètre qu'elle connaissait et venaient de s'engager dans un escalier qui descendait plus bas, dans un sous-sol humide et froid. L'odeur de renfermé était insupportable.  
– J'ai déjà perdu Glory, reprit Lester. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ino subir le même sort.  
Il parlait de ces femmes comme s'il avait entretenu une véritable liaison avec elles. Comment expliquer l'affection particulière qu'il éprouvait à leur égard ? Etait-elle seulement due au fait que Glory et ino s'étaient montrées gentilles avec lui ? Les deux femmes avaient-elles accepté d'aller boire un verre avec lui, au contraire d'elle-même qui avait décliné l'invitation ? Un refus qui, se souvint-elle soudain, avait précédé de dix minutes son plongeon forcé dans le réservoir !  
A présent, il était habillé exactement comme sasuké.  
– M. sasuké sera content que vous preniez soin de ino, dit-elle afin de vérifier comment il réagirait.  
S'arrêtant au pied de l'escalier, Lester leva les yeux sur elle.  
– Cela ne lui fera aucun effet. Il est avec vous, maintenant.  
Ils reprirent leur cheminement à travers un dédale de corridors sombres et poussiéreux. Tout en écartant de temps en temps quelque toile d'araignée, sakura se demanda si, le cas échéant, elle serait capable de retrouver son chemin en sens inverse. Au demeurant, elle sentait la présence de son amie, à proximité. Et elle se promit de lui rendre la liberté, dût-elle pour cela assommer ce pauvre homme.  
– Lester, demanda-t-elle, soudain frappée par une idée, avez-vous toujours eu un faible pour les amies de M. sasuké ?  
– Nous avons des points communs, lui et moi, affirma Lester. Une sorte de parenté inexplicable.  
C'était à peine croyable. Lester s'identifiait à sasuké. Mais jusqu'où ce transfert pouvait-il le mener ? Jusqu'à tuer ?  
– Vous avez certainement éprouvé du chagrin en découvrant de quelle manière Mia Scudella avait traité M. sasuké, reprit-elle.  
Son compagnon s'immobilisa devant une lourde porte de bois massif encastrée dans un vieux mur de brique.  
– Vous auriez mieux fait de rester à New York, dit-il froidement.  
sakura sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête. Mais il lui fallait des réponses.  
– Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas dû venir ici ? Lester, pourquoi avez-vous essayé de me tuer ?  
– De vous tuer ?  
Haussant les sourcils au-dessus de ses grosses lunettes, il secoua la tête.  
– Je n'ai jamais voulu vous tuer.  
– Même en me poussant dans le réservoir ? insista sakura. Puis en manœuvrant le chariot, et en me poursuivant sur le chantier ?  
– J'essayais seulement de vous effrayer, de vous obliger à partir.  
Tout en parlant, il ouvrit la porte, et sakura jeta un coup d'œil dans le réduit à peine éclairé en prenant garde de ne pas perdre de vue son guide. Sur un lit de camp, contre le mur du fond, elle distingua une forme étendue sous une couverture.  
– ino ?  
Pleine d'espoir, sakura se tourna vers Lester.  
– Comment va-t-elle ?  
Sans l'écouter, il poursuivit son monologue insensé.  
– Je voulais que vous nous laissiez tranquilles, ino et moi. Je savais bien que vous essayeriez de me l'enlever.  
Son ton devenait menaçant, et sakura rassembla ses forces, prête à se battre encore une fois. Soudain, une voix familière lui parvint depuis le lit.  
– sakura, est-ce vraiment toi ?  
Au même instant, une masse de cheveux flamboyants émergea des couvertures. Oubliant une seconde de se tenir sur ses gardes, sakura fit un mouvement vers son amie ; une seconde de distraction dont Lester profita aussitôt. Une douleur fulgurante la fit vaciller, et une myriade d'étoiles explosa dans sa tête. Puis elle sombra dans un puits sans fond.

– sasu, bredouilla sakura en revenant péniblement à elle, la nuque raide et douloureuse.  
– Tiens, tiens, « sasu », voyez-vous ça !  
La voix de femme, à la fois amusée et inquiète, lui parvint à travers un bourdonnement confus. Avec un gémissement, sakura ouvrit les yeux et aperçut ino qui pleurait et souriait à la fois, penchée au-dessus d'elle.

– Que s'est-il passé ?  
– Lester t'a assommée, dit la jeune femme en essuyant furtivement une larme du revers de la main. Mais heureusement, tu n'as rien de cassé.  
– Oh, ino, Dieu merci, tu es toujours vivante !  
En dépit de sa mine anxieuse, ino faisait vraiment plaisir à voir. Les yeux humides elle aussi, sakura lui sauta au cou, et les deux amies s'étreignirent à s'étouffer.  
– Mon Dieu, ino, si tu savais tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis que je me suis lancée à ta recherche, reprit sakura.  
Tout en reniflant, ino s'accrocha désespérément à elle.  
– J'ai pensé que tu avais dû devenir folle d'inquiétude en ne me trouvant pas à la chapelle, le jour de mon mariage.  
– Du moins ai-je su que tu étais en vie quand tu as téléphoné. A propos, comment as-tu réussi à mettre la main sur l'appareil de shikamaru nara ? demanda sakura en s'écartant légèrement pour regarder sa compagne.  
– J'ai supplié Lester de me laisser prendre une douche pendant qu'il n'y avait personne. Attends, je vais t'aider à te mettre debout.  
Soutenue par ino, sakura réussit à se relever. Prise d'un vertige passager, elle s'assit sur un tabouret.  
– Apparemment, tu n'as rien de cassé, dit ino. J'espère seulement que tu ne souffriras d'aucun trouble consécutif à ce choc. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-il arrivé à ta jambe ?  
– Assieds-toi et cesse de t'agiter ainsi. Je veux d'abord connaître la suite de ton histoire. Donc, Lester t'a accompagnée aux cabines de douche des loges ?  
– C'est ce que j'espérais. Je pensais ainsi trouver un moyen de lui échapper. Mais il m'a conduite à cet ancien vestiaire qui se trouve au premier sous-sol, au-dessus de nous. Au passage, j'ai aperçu le téléphone de shika qui traînait dans le magasin d'accessoires et j'ai réussi à le prendre sans que Lester me voie. Mais il m'a surprise pendant que je t'appelais depuis la douche.  
ino ponctua son récit par un soupir découragé.  
– Et maintenant, il t'a attrapée, toi aussi.  
– Nous sortirons de là, assura sakura, en tâchant de lui communiquer sa confiance.  
– Crois-tu que je n'aie pas essayé ?  
– Mais tu n'es plus seule, maintenant. A nous deux, nous pourrons le terrasser.  
– Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur. J'ai oublié à quoi ressemblent l'air frais et la lumière du jour.  
– Comment Lester a-t-il réussi à t'entraîner ici pour t'y enfermer ?  
– J'ai commis l'erreur de lui parler du mariage. Il m'a dit de venir avec lui chercher un cadeau qu'il avait entreposé au sous-sol. Comme une idiote, je ne me méfiais pas de lui, et je l'ai suivi. Il m'a alors raconté des balivernes à propos de shino qui ne serait pas du tout l'homme que je croyais et m'a emprisonnée dans ce trou à rats en prétendant assurer ainsi ma sécurité. A mon avis, Lester Perkins perd la tête. Il croit que c'est shino qui a assassiné Glory... euh, Glory était une des girls de la revue.  
sakura esquissa une grimace.  
– Je le sais déjà. Hélas, Lester n'a pas tout à fait tort.  
Elle hésita quelques secondes à lui ôter toute illusion sur son fiancé.  
– Vois-tu, ino, c'est bien shino qui l'a poignardée. Il a essayé de me tuer, ce soir.  
ino étouffa une exclamation de détresse d'une main tremblante. Elle baissa les yeux sur la blessure de son amie, puis les releva d'un air interrogateur.  
– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.  
– Parce que j'avais découvert sa véritable identité. Il s'agit en fait... de Marco Scudella.  
ino demeura bouche bée.  
Pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit, sakura lui exposa à grands traits toutes les péripéties qu'elle avait vécues depuis son arrivée à Las Vegas, passant néanmoins sous silence ce qui n'avait pas directement trait aux crimes commis. A la fin de son récit, ino était anéantie.  
– Je suis désolée, dit sakura en posant une main sur celle de son amie qui sanglotait en silence, les traits décomposés.  
– Et moi, je suis stupide.  
ino se mit à rire amèrement à travers ses larmes.  
– Tu n'es pas stupide, dit sakura, émue par tant de détresse. Tu es seulement tombée amoureuse.  
La jeune femme secoua la tête.  
– Tous ces mystères dont shino entourait notre liaison, prétendant qu'il serait plus amusant de nous marier dans le plus grand secret... Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve ? Pendant ce temps, il m'extorquait un maximum de renseignements à propos de sasuké.  
– Quels prétextes invoquait-il pour cela ?  
– Aucun. Je le croyais jaloux, voilà tout. sasuké et moi, nous étions bons amis. Nous échangions quelques confidences en prenant un verre ensemble, même après que j'eus commencé à sortir avec shino. J'ai seulement eu quelques soupçons quand j'ai découvert le peigne de ayamé chez shino. Je lui ai fait la morale mais là encore, j'avais mis son geste sur le compte de la jalousie.  
– Que veux-tu, ma chérie, l'amour nous rend tous aveugles, dit sakura en guise de consolation.  
Les yeux rouges, ino tamponna son nez avec un mouchoir et plissa les paupières.  
– sasu... Tu as prononcé ce diminutif en revenant à toi, tout à l'heure. Aurais-tu omis un détail ou deux, par hasard ?  
Embarrassée, sakura s'agita sur son tabouret.  
– Hum, peut-être quelques peccadilles, en effet. Je n'avais pas compris que toi et sasu... ou plutôt sasuké... vous vous fréquentiez plus ou moins.  
Visiblement amusée, ino haussa les épaules en riant.  
– Que racontes-tu là ? Voyons, saku, tu devrais connaître mon type d'homme, depuis le temps. Bien sûr, sasuké est incontestablement beau garçon, et il peut même se montrer charmant quand il veut...

De soulagement, sakura l'interrompit.  
– J'aurais dû m'en douter. Nous n'avons jamais « chaviré » pour le même homme, par le passé. En outre, sasuké m'a affirmé qu'il n'y avait eu entre vous qu'une complicité amicale, quoique je n'aie jamais su si je devais le croire.  
– Tu peux le croire. shino est le seul homme dont je me sois éprise depuis très, très longtemps.  
Et à présent, la pauvre voyait sa vie sentimentale s'effondrer, songea sakura qui se rappela aussitôt que la sienne n'était guère plus florissante.  
– Pourquoi ai-je refusé de dire à sasu que je le croyais ? murmura-t-elle. A présent, il est persuadé que je le soupçonne d'avoir assassiné Mia. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui accorder toute ma confiance.  
– Il est difficile de faire confiance à un homme après avoir subi une tentative de viol. Il te faudra du temps, dit ino.  
sakura hocha la tête, se remémorant combien le soutien de son amie lui avait été précieux à la suite de ce traumatisme. Dans un élan de reconnaissance, elle la rejoignit sur le lit de camp et l'étreignit par les épaules.  
– Tu as probablement raison. J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas trop tard, à présent.  
– Il n'est jamais trop tard, du moins quand il reste quelque chose à sauver, assura ino avec un petit sourire triste. A condition que nous puissions sortir d'ici.  
– Il faut conjuguer nos forces, voilà tout. Nous allons mettre au point une stratégie.  
sakura ne jugeait pas la tâche insurmontable. En revanche, l'issue de son malentendu avec sasuké lui semblait moins évidente, car jamais, sans doute, il ne lui pardonnerait de l'avoir cru coupable.  
Mais s'il ne l'était pas, qui donc avait assassiné Mia ?

Quand sasuké descendit de voiture devant le Caraïbes et donna sa clé au chasseur, toute sa colère s'était dissipée, cédant la place à une sourde inquiétude. Il venait de passer à l'appartement de ino pour s'assurer que sakura allait bien, mais il n'avait trouvé personne. Peut-être avait-elle regagné l'hôtel, dans l'intention de s'expliquer avec lui ?  
Bien qu'à l'approche de l'aube, le casino fût presque désert, naruto montait encore la garde en arpentant les allées, l'air préoccupé.  
– Patron, je vous attendais. J'ai entendu dire que shino était en réalité...  
– Marco Scudella, confirma sasuké. En outre, il a avoué avoir tué Glory.  
naruto laissa échapper un soupir éloquent.  
– ayamé est donc enfin hors de cause.  
sasuké approuva d'un hochement de tête, non sans se demander s'il devait également la croire étrangère au meurtre de Mia. Bien sûr, il était pratiquement convaincu de son innocence, comme de celle de naruto, l'homme qu'il considérait comme un second père et qui lui avait fourni d'excellents alibis dans les deux cas.  
Seulement, sasuké était bien placé pour savoir que naruto ne se trouvait pas avec lui au moment des meurtres. Sachant que son homme de confiance avait rendu un certain nombre de services douteux à M.Uchiwa qui l'avait tiré de la rue, il ne s'était pas posé trop de questions sur le motif de ce faux témoignage. Un faux témoignage qui, au demeurant, les disculpait mutuellement.  
– Apparemment, nous avions tort d'accuser ino de chantage, reprit sasuké. C'est Marco qui m'avait volé le peigne ; elle le lui avait repris afin de me le rendre. A présent, ino a de graves ennuis, naruto. Elle devait épouser Marco. Quelqu'un la retient prisonnière, mais il affirme ne rien savoir à ce sujet. Auriez-vous une idée sur la question, par hasard ?  
naruto se raidit imperceptiblement sans se départir de sa dignité.  
– Oui, j'ai une petite idée.  
Il s'abstint cependant de préciser laquelle, se refermant comme une huître. Dans savait, par expérience, qu'il serait inutile de l'interroger davantage, aussi changea-t-il de sujet en demandant :  
– Auriez-vous aperçu sakura dans les parages, tout à l'heure ?  
Le « gorille » se détendit.  
– Je viens seulement de descendre. J'ai soupé au petit jour avec les croupiers.  
– Merci, naruto. Si vous la voyez, ne la laissez pas partir.  
Il avait hâte de la voir pour lui parler à cœur ouvert. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé des sentiments aussi profonds pour quiconque, même pour Mia. Mia était égoïste et intéressée, il s'en était rendu compte bien avant de découvrir la comédie qu'elle lui avait jouée pour le compte de son père. sakura, au contraire, était incapable d'une telle duplicité ; sa sincérité, son sens de l'amitié, son courage l'avaient toujours touché. Elle était la femme qu'il attendait depuis toujours ; pourquoi ne le lui avait-il pas dit ?  
Avant de prendre l'ascenseur, il décida de passer par le music-hall où elle aurait pu l'attendre. La grande salle était déserte, et l'écho de ses pas résonna dans le silence quand il avança dans l'allée centrale. Soudain, un léger bruit attira son attention. Plein d'espoir, il se tourna du côté où il provenait.  
– sakura ?  
– Ce n'est que moi, monsieur sasuké.  
La tête, puis le corps de Perkins émergèrent d'une trappe située à l'angle de la scène.  
– Je n'ai pas vu Mlle haruno depuis la dernière représentation.  
L'attitude de l'employé intrigua sasuké. Il paraissait nerveux, voire oppressé. Que diable faisait-il dans les sous-sols du théâtre à une heure pareille ?  
Décidant de ruser, il lui adressa alors un petit signe d'adieu, rebroussa chemin, sortit, puis alla se cacher dans le couloir. Dans l'ombre d'un recoin, il attendit que Perkins eût quitté la salle en jetant des regards furtifs à la ronde, pour y retourner, après s'être assuré que la silhouette vêtue d'un costume blanc semblable au sien s'était éloignée.

Il gravit quatre à quatre les marches conduisant à la scène.  
Toc-toc-toc-toc-toc... toc-toc.  
Son pouls se mit à battre plus vite quand il entendit les coups frappés selon le rythme qu'utilisait ino pour annoncer son arrivée. sakura l'avait entendu, elle aussi, juste avant de se retrouver prise au piège sur le chariot pivotant.  
L'oreille toujours aux aguêts, sasuké avisa la trappe d'où Perkins avait fait irruption, et qui était restée ouverte sur l'escalier étroit que des veilleuses éclairaient faiblement.  
Toc-toc-toc-toc-toc... toc-toc.  
sasuké dévala l'escalier en courant, puis suivit la rampe métallique jusqu'à une partie du sous-sol qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien. Il s'arrêta pour écouter encore, et décida que les coups provenaient certainement du second sous-sol. Un autre escalier l'y conduisit. A travers un dédale de couloirs sombres et humides, il remonta ensuite vers la source du bruit, qui se rapprochait de seconde en seconde. Quelqu'un semblait frapper les tuyaux de la plomberie avec un objet métallique. Se pouvait-il vraiment que ce fût ino ?  
Au détour d'un corridor, il s'arrêta devant une grande porte fermée par deux verrous extérieurs. C'était ici, il en était sûr. Sans perdre une seconde, il tira les verrous et avança d'un pas dans un réduit obscur.  
– ino ?  
Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il sentit une masse s'abattre sur sa nuque et s'effondra sans connaissance sur le sol.

a+ au prochain chapitre


	14. chapitre14

salut chér(e)s lecteurs et lectrices aujourd'hui chez ns ( en belgique) il pleut des cordes-- super tps koi et c'est avec cette journée pluvieuse que je vous transmet ce dernier chapitre mais ne vous en faite pas il y a tjs mon autre fic a vivement les grandes vacances d'ailleur en parlant de sa je vous préviens ts de suite que je n'éditeré pas de chapitre pendant les grandes vac car je ne serais pas chez moi et oui je pars, je ne sais pas si je survivrai 2 mois snas pc mais il le faudras bien mais ce n'est pas pr autant que j'arrêterais de bosse je commencerais pt une nouvelle fic la bas bon je ne vous fait pas attendre + lgtps place à la fic bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre14**

– Nous l'avons eu ! Rallume la lumière ! cria sakura, le tabouret encore entre les mains.  
L'ampoule nue leur dispensa de nouveau sa faible lueur, et l'euphorie de la jeune femme se mua en consternation quand elle constata son erreur.  
– Mon Dieu, c'est sasu !  
Laissant tomber ce qui restait du tabouret décrépit, elle s'agenouilla près de sa victime et la retourna sur le dos.  
– sasu, dis quelque chose.  
– Personne ne vous a jamais dit que vous êtes une femme redoutable, mademoiselle haruno ? maugréa sasuké en clignant des paupières.  
– On ne pouvait pas savoir, invoqua ino, prenant la défense de son amie. Mais en tout cas, c'est gentil de venir à notre secours.  
– ino, est-ce toi ?  
– En chair et en os.  
Dan esquissa une grimace et essaya de se redresser.  
– Non, reste allongé le temps de reprendre ton souffle, lui conseilla sakura en lui caressant tendrement le front. Nous avons tout notre temps...  
Mais la voix de Lester vint aussitôt la contredire :  
– Vous avez tout gâché ! vociféra-t-il en attrapant la jeune femme par les cheveux pour la remettre debout.  
sakura se figea en voyant le couteau qu'il pointait vers elle. La gorge sèche, elle essaya vainement de se remémorer les préceptes de son cours d'autodéfense.  
– Lester ! s'écria ino. Posez vite cette arme avant d'avoir blessé mon amie.  
Mais Lester ne l'écoutait pas.  
– Tout est votre faute, dit-il à sakura sans lui lâcher les cheveux. Si vous n'aviez pas fourré votre nez partout, personne n'aurait rien su, et tout se serait bien passé.  
– Ecoutez, Lester, laissez-nous sortir, et je ne porterai pas plainte, assura calmement ino. Je vous en donne ma parole.  
– Menteuse ! Vous êtes tous des menteurs ! Vous faites croire à un homme que vous l'aimez et vous vous moquez de lui.  
– Personne ici ne se moque de vous, affirma sakura, oppressée.  
– Vous avez besoin d'aide, mon garçon, intervint sasuké. Je vous en procurerai, je vous le promets.  
D'une brusque secousse, Perkins affermit sa prise sur sakura et lui appuya le couteau contre le cou, ignorant toute tentative de conciliation.  
– Vous allez me suivre et subir enfin le sort que vous méritez.  
– Lester, lâchez immédiatement cette dame, ordonna sasuké.  
L'air encore un peu désorienté, il s'était tout de même assis.  
– Je ne veux plus recevoir d'ordres de vous, monsieur sasuké.  
Une main enfouie dans les cheveux de sakura, Lester entraîna sa proie hors de la cellule, claqua la porte et la verrouilla. Puis il la poussa devant lui dans le dédale de couloirs.  
Certaine de n'être jamais passée par là, sakura sentit la panique l'envahir. En admettant que sasuké et ino pussent s'échapper, parviendraient-ils à les retrouver ? Encore faudrait-il que sasuké réussît à tenir debout, après le choc qu'il avait subi.  
De violents coups de boutoir résonnèrent alors derrière eux, la rassurant sur ce point : apparemment, sasuké avait recouvré toute son énergie.  
Soudain ils aboutirent dans un vaste local éclairé, et Lester s'arrêta brusquement.  
– Tournez cette manette, dit-il en lui indiquant un compteur fixé sur un poteau.  
Ils se trouvaient sur le plateau mobile du fond, le seul qui descendît jusqu'au dernier sous-sol. sakura s'exécuta, et le sol se mit à bouger sous leurs pieds.  
– Que voulez-vous faire de moi ? demanda-t-elle, entamant la conversation dans l'espoir de distraire Lester de son projet.  
– Vous le verrez bien.  
– Lester, vous n'allez pas commettre une erreur que vous regretteriez, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Ce jour-là, je n'ai pas pu l'éviter, mais aujourd'hui, je sais ce que je fais. Vous avez tout gâché et vous serez punie.  
Ils venaient de dépasser le niveau du premier sous-sol en montant vers la scène. sakura entendit un bruit de course au-dessous d'eux. Si, comme elle l'espérait, quelqu'un venait à son secours, elle devait de son côté essayer de distraire Lester.  
– Quel genre de faute regrettez-vous d'avoir commise, Lester ? Concernait-elle une autre femme ? Mia, par exemple ?  
D'un mouvement brusque, Lester tourna la tête de la jeune femme à angle droit et la dévisagea d'un air féroce.  
– Mia était une garce ! Elle a rompu avec M. sasuké, et puis elle m'a couvert de ridicule.  
– Est-ce pour cela que vous l'avez tuée ? poursuivit obstinément sakura en dépit de sa terreur.  
– Je voulais la faire taire ! Elle me riait au nez, m'insultait... Je n'avais pas l'intention de la tuer, pourtant. Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer personne. C'était seulement pour ne plus l'entendre.  
Un sanglot ponctua les aveux du forcené. Partagée entre la peur et la pitié, sakura frissonna.  
– Je ne vous ai pas ri au nez, Lester. Je ne me moquerais jamais d'un ami.  
Le plateau venait de s'arrêter en douceur à hauteur de la scène.  
– Mia a essayé de me faire croire qu'elle était mon amie, elle aussi.  
– Je ne suis pas comme Mia, Lester.  
D'une secousse, il la poussa du côté des coulisses, puis se dirigea vers un escalier à vis qui menait à une passerelle métallique utilisée par les éclairagistes. De là-haut, une chute pouvait être fatale. Malgré son angoisse, sakura s'efforça de parler encore, espérant en cette seule chance de tromper la vigilance de son tortionnaire.  
– Je ne suis pas Mia, répéta-t-elle, mais sakura, la meilleure amie de ino. Vous vouliez la protéger de shino. Elle a de l'affection pour vous, et moi aussi, Lester. Laissez-nous vous aider.

– Personne ne peut plus m'aider ! hurla-t-il.  
Néanmoins, il relâcha un peu la pression de sa main, et sakura ne sentit plus la lame frôler son cou.  
– On m'emmènera loin d'ici, et j'en mourrai, poursuivit-il.  
– Votre vie ne sera pas en danger, je vous le promets.  
Le pauvre homme passerait toutefois le reste de ses jours au fond d'un asile, songea sakura.  
– Ce sera la même chose, dit-il comme s'il devinait ce qu'elle pensait. Plus de plumes ni de paillettes. Plus de jolies filles, plus de sourires... Plus personne ne sera gentil avec moi. C'est pire que la mort.  
Avait-il décidé de se suicider ? Ils venaient de s'engager sur la passerelle métallique qui culminait à près de dix mètres de la scène.  
– Non, lui dit-elle avec conviction, craignant qu'il voulût se jeter en bas avec elle. Nous viendrons vous voir, ino et moi. Je vous le promets.  
Elle l'entendit sangloter dans son dos. En bas, un mouvement furtif attira son attention.  
sasuké ! Comment avait-il pu se libérer ?  
Au demeurant, il était bien là, la tête passant dans l'entrebâillement d'une trappe. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et disparut. Sans doute allait-il ressortir par une des issues plus proches de l'escalier. Derrière elle, Lester était au bord de la crise de nerfs. sakura rassembla son courage. C'était maintenant ou jamais.  
Tout en empoignant le bras armé du couteau pour le maintenir écarté, elle lui écrasa le pied d'un bon coup de talon, arrachant un hurlement à Lester qui, de saisissement, lui lâcha les cheveux. Le retenant toujours par le poignet, les ongles enfoncés dans sa chair, sakura fit brusquement volte-face.  
– Vous avez menti ! cria Lester. Vous n'êtes pas mon amie.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de le rassurer. Prenant son élan, sakura lui assena un second coup de pied qui l'atteignit de plein fouet au tibia. Sous l'effet de la douleur, Lester fit un bond, et son arme lui échappa. Le couteau ricocha sur la rampe métallique avant de tomber dans le vide. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il roula bruyamment sur le plancher de la scène.  
En face d'elle, Perkins semblait anéanti. De grosses larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, et ses bras pendaient, inertes, le long de son corps.  
Haletante, mais toujours sur la défensive, sakura entendit courir en bas, dans les coulisses. Les yeux fixés sur Lester, elle devina ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire en le voyant regarder en bas, l'air désespéré. Et quand il s'approcha de la rampe, puis entreprit de se faufiler entre les barreaux, elle se précipita pour le retenir, prise de pitié. N'avait-il pas tenté de protéger ino à sa manière ? Même si son cerveau était dérangé, il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais.  
– Laissez-moi ! exigea-t-il.  
Incapable de laisser ce forcené mettre fin à ses jours, elle l'agrippa par la ceinture à deux mains, s'arc-boutant contre les barreaux pour ne pas être entraînée par le poids du malheureux.  
– Non. Les amis doivent s'entraider, Lester, affirma-t-elle, persuadée qu'il avait tué Mia accidentellement. Nous sommes là pour vous secourir.  
Un pas ébranla soudain l'escalier derrière eux, et la voix de ino leur parvint d'en bas.  
– Tiens bon, sakura ! sasuké va arriver.  
– Personne ne peut m'aider, gémit Lester. Lester est un méchant garçon. Il faut l'enfermer. Lester ne veut plus aller au cachot.  
Il s'élança brusquement en avant, et sakura fut projetée violemment contre la rambarde. Mais elle ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant.  
– sasu ! hurla-t-elle. Dépêche-toi !  
Ses mains et ses bras raidis par l'effort lui semblaient se détacher de son corps. La tête en bas, elle se retenait aux barreaux par les jambes pour ne pas glisser. Un vertige la prit, et le théâtre se mit à tourner follement autour d'elle.  
Dans son trouble, elle vit sasuké la rejoindre, se pencher au-dessus de la rampe et la décharger de son fardeau. Il hissa le désespéré jusqu'à eux, et sakura put enfin se remettre d'aplomb.  
Hors d'haleine, ils se regardèrent, tandis que Lester s'écroulait en larmes sur la passerelle.

– Eh bien, as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ? demanda M.Uchiwa à son fils au cours du dîner, le lendemain soir.  
sasuké compta mentalement jusqu'à dix.  
– Je n'ai aucune raison de réfléchir, répondit-il fermement. Mes propres affaires me suffisent. ayamé sera une bien meilleure élève que moi, je t'assure.  
La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux.  
– Je ne savais pas que je t'inspirais une telle confiance, sasuké.  
– ayamé est une femme, maugréa M.Uchiwa.  
– Une femme qui a davantage hérité de ton... astuce que tes deux fils.  
Fronçant les sourcils, sasuké jeta à sa cadette un regard foudroyant.  
– Les informations à mon sujet que tu t'emploies à distribuer me sont d'un grand soutien, reprit-il, ayant reconnu l'écriture de sa sœur sur les enveloppes pleines de coupures de presse que sakura lui avait montrées. Tu vas cesser immédiatement ce manège. Compris ?  
Leur père les dévisagea d'un air intrigué.  
– De quoi s'agit-il ?  
ayamé prit un air faussement embarrassé.  
– Je souhaitais t'épargner une seconde expérience aussi désastreuse que la première, sasuké.  
– Tu souhaitais surtout éliminer tout ce qui aurait pu me détourner de la famille, assura-t-il. Je vous aime tous les deux, mais ne comptez plus sur ma coopération en affaires. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.  
– Enfin, sasuké...  
Il l'arrêta d'un geste.  
– ayamé ne manque pas de bon sens, affirma-t-il en se tournant vers son père. Tu peux te fier à son jugement pour faire de gros bénéfices.

– C'est ce que m'a dit itachi.  
– Aurais-tu des nouvelles de itachi ? demanda ayamé d'un ton soudain plus animé.  
M.Uchiwa haussa les épaules.  
– J'ai engagé un détective pour le retrouver.  
Décidément, son père ne changerait jamais, songea sasuké. Pour sa part, il s'était évertué à assainir et légaliser la plupart des affaires dont il avait pris la succession. Mais, en sortant de prison, M.Uchiwa n'avait pas achevé le travail commencé, sans doute pour l'obliger à se sentir toujours concerné en vue d'une succession définitive. sasuké se refusait toutefois à entrer dans ce jeu.  
– En définitive, tu as peut-être raison, sasuké, reprit son père. Je ne serais pas fâché de te voir poursuivre tes propres objectifs, comme te marier et fonder une famille, par exemple. Sakura haruno serait une mère idéale pour mes petits-enfants. C'est une charmante fille, grande et saine...  
Le rire de sasuké l'interrompit au beau milieu de son discours.  
– Je n'ai pas choisi ma femme comme on sélectionne une jument pour la reproduction, souligna le jeune homme en posant une main sur celle de son père, manifestement froissé par son hilarité.  
Il consulta sa montre et posa sa serviette sur la table.  
– A présent, je dois regagner l'hôtel.  
– Nous poursuivrons cette conversation la prochaine fois, affirma M.Uchiwa.  
sasuké se félicita d'avoir réussi à le faire changer de sujet.  
Mais sakura allait-elle accepter de poursuivre leur liaison ? se demanda-t-il en descendant le Strip vers le Caraïbes. De retour du commissariat où ils s'étaient rendus pour la seconde fois, cette nuit-là, après l'arrestation de Lester, elle n'avait pas quitté ino une seconde, le regardant sans rien dire comme si elle attendait quelque chose de lui.  
A présent, désemparé, il regrettait d'avoir remis à plus tard leurs explications. L'idée de perdre la femme qu'il aimait lui était intolérable.

– Comptes-tu rester ici, finalement ? demanda ino tout en s'habillant tandis que sakura lui tenait compagnie, étendue sur le lit.  
Après avoir dormi douze heures d'affilée au retour de l'hôpital où les deux amies avaient subi un examen complet, sakura se sentait encore épuisée. Sans aucune nouvelle de sasuké, elle éprouvait aussi un profond découragement.  
– Je ne suis pas vraiment en forme pour travailler, en ce moment.  
– sasuké te laissera certainement le temps de récupérer, répliqua ino en fouillant dans son coffret à bijoux.  
– Il n'est pas question que je prenne ta place. J'effectuais simplement un remplacement. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai envie de changer de métier. Je n'ai plus l'âge d'une danseuse de revue. Le moment est venu de faire d'autres choix. Et je n'ai plus peur de prendre des risques, désormais.  
– Même avec sasuké ? demanda ino.  
– Avec sasuké, c'est peut-être différent, avoua sakura.  
ino lui adressa un clin d'œil.  
– Allons, un peu de courage, ma grande.  
La voyant jouer avec son rang de perles, sakura hocha la tête.  
– Ce collier est ravissant. Je te l'ai emprunté, un soir.  
– Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le rendre à celui qui me l'a offert.  
– C'est neji hyuuga, n'est-ce pas ?  
Surprise, ino se tourna vers elle.  
– L'aurais-tu rencontré, par hasard ?  
– Bien sûr. Il m'a demandé d'espionner sasuké pour son compte.  
– As-tu accepté ?  
– J'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir.  
– Moi aussi. A présent, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir envoyé au diable, lui et ses perles. Et toi ? Qu'as-tu décidé ?  
sakura soupira.  
– Il m'a fallu du temps pour accorder ma confiance à sasu. Désormais, il l'a gagnée tout entière. Mais je crains qu'il en doute encore.  
La sonnette de la porte d'entrée la fit tressaillir. Décidément, songea-t-elle, exaspérée par sa propre nervosité, ses réactions étaient un peu excessives, ces derniers jours. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se leva.  
– J'y vais.  
– Merci, lança ino, occupée à chercher une robe dans la penderie.  
sakura alla ouvrir en boitillant. Sur le seuil, un livreur lui tendit un énorme bouquet de fleurs exotiques. Après avoir remis un pourboire au jeune homme, elle sortit la carte de son enveloppe. Au même instant, ino fit irruption dans la pièce.  
– De la part de sasuké, je suppose ?  
Cette fois, en effet, le bouquet lui était adressé par l'homme qu'elle aimait, avec ce simple message : Je pense à toi.

Il pensait à elle, se répéta sakura en entrant dans le casino, le cœur battant. C'était déjà bon signe. Serait-ce suffisant, toutefois ? Elle avait passé l'âge des aventures futiles et n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être considérée comme un divertissement provisoire par l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.  
Pourtant, Dan l'avait un jour avertie qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de fréquenter sérieusement une autre femme, depuis son expérience malheureuse avec Mia. Qui aurait pu l'en blâmer ?  
Mais une vie sans risque valait-elle la peine d'être vécue ? se demanda sakura avec un regain d'espoir.  
Décidée à ne pas passer à côté du bonheur sans tenter sa chance, elle poursuivit son chemin en le cherchant des yeux, et le découvrit enfin tout au fond de la salle, en compagnie de naruto. Sa haute silhouette en costume clair avait toujours une allure folle, et elle eut envie de courir se jeter dans ses bras sans réfléchir davantage. Il avait vraiment un physique à couper le souffle... dans le bon sens du terme.  
Comme si son intuition l'avait averti, sasuké se tourna vers elle. Leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre, et elle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour, aussi émue qu'une collégienne à son premier rendez-vous.

Il fit quelques pas pour la rejoindre et la détailla de la tête aux pieds tandis qu'elle s'approchait. Elle portait l'ensemble de soie qu'elle destinait au mariage de ino, et avait camouflé ses blessures par une application de fond de teint corporel.  
sakura discerna dans les yeux qui l'enveloppaient la même admiration qu'au premier jour.  
– Aurais-tu besoin de me parler, sasu ? susurra-t-elle, inversant délibérément les rôles pour dédramatiser la situation.  
– J'en meurs d'envie, saku.  
– Dans ce cas, je t'accorde une audition.  
– En privé ? s'enquit-il en lui indiquant l'ascenseur.  
sakura lui emboîta le pas, les nerfs à vif. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant quelques instants. Soudain, à mi-course, sasuké appuya sur le bouton « arrêt ». Comme il l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt, il plaça ses deux mains contre la paroi, de chaque côté de la tête de sakura. Son souffle tiède lui caressa la joue, et elle leva les yeux sur lui, frémissante.  
– Maintenant, dis-moi. Que veux-tu vraiment ?  
Elle allait prendre le plus gros risque de sa vie, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.  
– Toi, répondit-elle sans hésiter.  
– Ce n'est pas difficile, dit-il d'une voix rauque en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes. Je t'appartiens déjà.  
– Vraiment ? Dans quelle mesure ?  
C'était là tout ce qu'elle souhaitait savoir.  
– Totalement : corps... cœur et âme.  
Subitement libérée d'un grand poids, sakura le prit par le cou.  
– Oh, sasu, je regrette tant...  
– Si tu savais comme je regrette...  
Ils avaient parlé en même temps et s'interrompirent en riant. sasuké la regarda au fond des yeux, le visage rayonnant d'amour.  
– J'ai appris très jeune à me méfier de tout le monde, expliqua-t-il. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il pût exister une femme comme toi.  
– S'il n'est pas encore trop tard, je voudrais te dire combien j'ai confiance en toi, sasu...  
La serrant brièvement contre lui, il lui coupa la parole.  
– Mon père m'a conseillé de t'épouser et de fonder une grande famille.  
sakura esquissa un sourire.  
– Obéis-tu toujours à ton père ?  
– Rarement. Mais cette fois, il a joué gagnant, dit-il en mordillant l'oreille de la jeune femme. Seulement...  
Elle s'écarta légèrement.  
– Seulement, quoi ?  
– Ma famille représente-t-elle un obstacle à tes yeux ?  
– Ton père me plaît. Tu peux peut-être le remettre dans le droit chemin.  
– J'essaie depuis des années. Que penses-tu de ma sœur ?  
– Aïe ! dit sakura en grimaçant. Suis-je tenue de l'apprécier ?  
Elle ferma les paupières, tandis qu'une pluie de baisers se déversait dans son cou.  
– Penses-tu être capable de la supporter ? murmura-t-il avant de s'attaquer à l'oreille.  
– A petites doses, répondit-elle avec un soupir.  
– A très petites doses, je te le promets, souffla-t-il. C'est moi que tu épouses, pas elle.  
– Vraiment ? Tu ne m'as pas officiellement demandé ma main, il me semble.  
– Hum, où avais-je la tête ?  
Reculant d'un pas, il s'inclina d'un air solennel.  
– sakura haruno, acceptez-vous de m'épouser ?  
– Oui, sasu, répondit-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Oui, oui, oui !  
Le troisième « oui » fut étouffé par un baiser qui faillit lui couper le souffle. Quelques secondes plus tard, sasuké la libéra, approcha une main du bouton de remise en marche, puis parut se raviser.  
– As-tu jamais fait l'amour dans un ascenseur ? demanda-t-il.  
– Non, mais je n'ai rien contre les nouvelles expériences.  
– Même quand elles ne présentent aucun danger ?  
– D'où te vient cette idée que je ne cours aucun risque avec toi ? demanda sakura, malicieuse.  
Une lueur amusée dansa dans les prunelles noirs de sasuké. Puis son regard se fit plus intense, tandis qu'il la plaquait contre la cloison et l'embrassait à perdre haleine.  
Dans un élan de passion, sakura s'abandonna totalement, avec la sensation exquise que la cabine d'ascenseur les emportait vers le septième ciel.

ta dam FIN

bouh ouh ouh déjà fini et oui il le faut bien mais je ne vs quitte pas pr autant car je reviendrais avec de nouvelle fic lol a+


End file.
